Stargate Alliance
by Totem Of Storms
Summary: The story of the Stargate Alliance, written around the time of Season 3 & 4. In an alternate future the Earth is a member of the Stargate Alliance, a group made up of all of the major races in the Stargate SG-1 universe. Currently I'm not planning on expanding on this, though I may look into it in the future.
1. Introduction

The Stargate Alliance is a very optimistic and somewhat naive 'what-if' alternate future of the Stargate SG-1 series, diverging from the original series somewhere around season 3. The major races have formed the Stargate Alliance, which amongst other things stands against the Goa'uld. The story moves through two general arcs, with numerous other plots going on throughout it.

Because the Showtime website did episode synopsis in the form of post mission reports, I wrote up all of the Stargate Alliance stories in the same format. As a result some of them are larger than others depending on the level of detail in them. All are intended to be roughly episode length however.

The Stargate Alliance Stories were written at around the time that Seasons 3 and 4 were being shown on terrestrial in the UK (so about the time that Season 5 was being aired for the first time in America). For instance the 'Good Men' story was written shortly after the Deadman Switch, and the Replicators turned up shortly after Nemesis was first shown. As such some of the ideas definitely contradict what comes later in the actual series, such as the comparatively dimished level of technology displayed by the Asgard and their use of the cybernetically enhanced Valkerie. Similarly, my ideas were very optimistic, such as the powered armour that the SG-C started making use of.

On the other hand some of my ideas seem to have been prophetic to some degree at least: personal cloaking devices, armour capable of absorbing energy weapons fire, Replicators being able to assume more than the basic 'bug' form that they first used, Loki, a group based on the Earth fighting to subvert the SG-C, Camelot and Merlin, the Supergate, and a race of Gatebuilders coming from another galaxy whose followers used advanced abilities and religion to gain control. 


	2. The ALI Disaster

**Code Name:** **"The ALI Disaster"**

**Mission Type:** Beta 2 - recon

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Col. Jack O'Neill, SG-A Military **

On arrival at the co-ordinates identified by Martouf as being the former home of a powerful Goa'uld System Lord called Anubis we were accosted by a group of locals who seemed to think that we'd been sent by Anubis to perform some kind of implantation ceremony. Some kid was having a coming of age and as part of it he got a Larva in his belly and some kind of implant in his head.

Carter theorised that it might be a tracking device, or the equivilent of that virus thing that makes people suseptable to Goa'uld control. All of the others said they had one so we tried to play along, saying that we hadn't come to do any implantation but would like to look around.

According to Daniel Anubis was the God of the Dead, helped to prepare mummys for their journey through to the afterlife. He guessed that this place might be Duat, the place that you go between life and the Afterlife. Strange idea. Apparently the sight of several swamps outside the city and the sound of some pretty big monsters would have been typical of that place, at least according to Egyptian legend.

One of the locals who had just come of age, little girl who looked about ten or so, followed us round. When we asked why she said that Anubis wanted her to learn about us for him. She asked to be brought back to our world. Normally I would say no, taking someone from a Goa'uld world has almost proved fatal in the past. I let it pass this time because she said that Anubis had taught her how to use the Stargate and that if we went she would follow us. She didn't believe us about the Iris.

When it turned out that Anubis hadn't been to this world for a few hundred years we agreed to take her with us, under the agreement that she allow us to check her out fully. Daniel managed to be clever and said that only those who were worthy could pass through to our world and we would need to confirm her worthyness before we would allow her to see anything beyond Yaru. Apparently that's the gateway to the Afterlife where several God's test you. I'm glad we had Daniel on this one.

Once we got her back Hammond was a bit worried, how could she have been told to follow us if Anubis hadn't been there for ages? My theory, backed up in places by Carter was that the implants held a basic set of instructions and that a random system had brought up that particular set in her head.

**Portion Filed by - Dr. Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences **

The Girl we brought back with us submitted easily to being tested by Doctor Frasier. She was slightly put out by the Wildfire system being activated just before the Bioscan got underway but I managed to shrug it off as the gates of Yaru closing so that if she wasn't worthy she wouldn't be able to get out at all.

Jack was planning some kind of emergency procedure that meant that if she was going to try killing us then she got chucked back through the Stargate to Hadante, the prison planet that the Taldor sent us to a while ago.

The implants in her head gave us a bit of a problem. Sam took a look at the scans and got a flashback from Jolinar. Apparently the device in the girls head was linked directly into several parts of her brain, effectively allowing someone to take over her mind at a moments notice.

Lieutenant Hacker, formerly of SG-4, currently working as our lieason with Area 51 and Maybourne's spy in our ranks, informed Colonel Maybourne of this discovery. Maybourne arrived in person via the Transport rings that we'd rigged up between here and the Groom Lake facility.

He claimed to have absolute authority to remove the girl to Area 51, so that the implant could be studied. Whilst we were objecting a group of commandos apparently arrived and snatched her away. Hammond was on the line to Washington almost instantly, complaining, for all the good it did him.

We managed to distract ourselves for a few hours with various things, it was either that or raid Groom lake. I'd just come back to the control room to see how things were going when alarms started going off. The primary Hologram pad on the planning table lit up and showed the image of a ship, looking something like a flatfish. According to Lt Simmons it had simply dropped out of Hyperspace into orbit of the Earth, something we'd never thought possible.

**Portion filed by Major Samantha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences**

The President ended up calling us, that thing was visible to the naked eye from where he was standing and we had two shuttles in space putting up the ODS (Orbital Defence Satelltes). All we could tell him was that it was nothing like anything we'd ever seen before.

General Hammond ordered us to the Construction site with a copy of the hologram. On arrival we set up and tried to find out if anyone who was there knew what it was. All of the Tok'ra said that they thought they recognised the general design, I've been getting the same nagging feeling that I should know what it is.

We brought back one person from every race, hoping to achieve communication with the ship before the President had to tell people about the project. Personally I'd be all for it but there are still problems to be considered if we do.

Alriek came to represent the Tollan. He and Narteim have been pestering people at the Construction Site for quite a while to let them go to the SG-C and hopefully go around with one of the SG teams. General Hammond has been talking about letting the pair of them join SG-1 as a sort of exchange program. Personally I'm not sure. The Tollan military may be more advanced than us but as far as tactics and experience are concerned they're not too hot.

We got back to the SG-C and in front of the holoprojector built into the planning table just in time to see the ship open fire. At this all of the Tok'ra (including myself, through Jolinar) remembered what it was. It was a Goa'uld ship, going back to the time when the Unas were the primary hosts of the Goa'uld. It might be the last of it's kind. Certainly none of the System Lords make anything that big nowadays. There's enough material in that one ship to build about a dozen Cheops class Warships.

Simmons got the Orbital sensor array's online just in time to record Area 51 being hit with what I guessed at the time to be the equivilent of a hundred megatonne Nuclear bomb. That plus the amount of Naquhada in the facility reduced everything within about fifty miles to slag. Thank goodness they built that place in the middle of nowhere.

The ship then changed course toward Chyenne Mountain, probably intending to take out the Stargate. Martouf's idea was that the ship had locked onto the implant in the girl's head, probably hoping that she would have been taken to a major research centre that Anubis could then knock out. The idea then seemed to be to head to the Stargate and take out that.

The President ordered Defcom 5 and that every Nuclear missile that we had be launched at the ship. We were ordered to start an immediate evacuation of everyone that we could get through the Stargate. As most of the base personel filed through to the Alpha Site SG-1 and the representatives remained to keep an eye on the ship.

We saw the Missiles strike their target, or rather it's shields. The ship's crew apparently hadn't expected such a violent responce and were backing off before the second missile had even reached them. By backplaying the sensor readings on the hologram table we worked out that just after the last missile struck the ship's shields had failed.

Desperately we managed to convince General Hammond to make people hold off a second wave until the ship was behind the moon, it started heading there after the first hit. Hammond managed just in time; Russia, China and a load of other countries had been about to fire. I was afraid that if they did fire the amount of debris remaining would mean that the only way off planet for the next millenium or so would be the Stargate.

We managed to defeat the ship however the other Alliance groups don't think that we took out Anubis himself, a thought which was proven to be correct when the Stargate activated and someone used the SG-1 GDO code.

It turned out that Anubis had lived up to his reputation as god of the dead by having and army of skeletons, each one armed with a Staff weapon, each one carrying a shield generator. They all had Jackel heads, Anubis is a Jackel headed god.

About a dozen and three halves of them got through before we managed to close the Iris. We managed by dint of a lot of effort (SG-1 and a few of the representatives each suited in Battle Armour) to take them all out. I've never been so un-nerved by anything quite as much as that fight. Fighting Jaffa is bad enough, but this is coming straight out of some kind of old Hammer Horror movie.

Once the base personel returned Lt Simmons mentioned something about an idea for a projectile that could absorb the energy from a shield without having to keep shooting it constantly. Might be worth looking into.

General Hammond and took control of all Stargate related assets on the Earth. The Stargate program is now common knowledge. Thanks to some of our more shady deals with the Russian space program and various other peoples, we've managed to keep the program running. Senator Kinsey apparently had a fit when he found out what we'd been getting up to behind his back. He can't shut us down now as his theory that God would protect us has effectively been proven wrong several times so we're not exactly worried.

One of the things that we have been worried about though is that he was on his way to Area Fifty One when the ship opened fire. He was only just outside the blast radius when it hit. Colonel O'Neil has decided to persue that one personally.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**None  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**- Population of Area 51 (KIA)  
- Single member of Duat population (KIA)  
- Unas class warship & crew (KIA)  
**Other notes (submitted by Major Carter):**  
- Anubis seems to have been prepared for us to visit his world. It may be prudent to look into speeding up the ODS program and extending the Nuclear weapons store. Also some kind of ship or ships that could serve as defence for a planet(s) should be considered.  
- ALI is a bad joke from after the disaster. A is Area, LI is fifty one in Roman Numerals.


	3. The Prophecy

**Code Name:** **"The Prophecy"**

**Mission Type:** ZULU 6 Recon

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Major Samamtha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences**

As expected we recieved Lieutenant Miles from US Special Ops at 1130 hours two days ago. He showed signs of settling in easily, despite the suddenness with which the news about the Goa'uld and such like was forced on him.

Jack was keen to take him out on a mission, preferably off-world, get him used to the idea that there was an off-world in our missions.

We did a standard recon to one of the previous Tok'ra base worlds, the first one we met them at. The idea was to scout around for a while, check out the local life, see if the Goa'uld had been there recently then leave. Simple enough, intended to take about an hour or so.

When we got to the planet we arrived just in time to see a type five ("city-leveler" as someone dubbed it) class Goa'uld weapon hit the ground a few miles away. We felt the shockwave a few seconds later.

Jack had just ordered Daniel to dial out when a figure staggered over a ridge nearby. By the symbol on his head he was a Jaffa of Apophis. He claimed that Sokar was chasing him and had just destroyed the ship he had arrived in along with several dozen other prisioners who had escaped with him. He asked for sanctuary and as a Cheops class Goa'uld Mothership pulled down out of the clouds surrounded by Death Gliders, Colonel O'Neil made the decision to take him back with us.

Lieutenant Miles wasn't armed as heavily as the rest of us so he got the job of carrying the Jaffa back through the Stargate. As we got out Miles stumbled and collapsed. The Jaffa fell down onto the ramp. In the few seconds that we took to get to him he died.

Miles was taken down to the infirmary, although none of us needed to consult any equipment to know what the scar on his neck meant. The fact that the Jaffa's pouch had already begun to close showed that there hadn't been a Larva in there for a few days at least.

Jack's pretty worked up about this, it was supposed to be a routine mission to get Miles into the swing of things and he ended up being taken over by a Goa'uld. General Hammond has ordered all outgoing information to be censored. Area 51 may not exist anymore but there are a few people who wouldn't mind getting their hands of a Goa'uld.

Dr Frasier did an old-style MRI on Miles to see what was happening with the symbiote. She called me over to get a second opinion and I'm afraid to say that as soon as I looked at the screen it was all I could do to stop myself from shooting Miles there and then. Something in the memories that Jolinar left me had been triggered by the sight of the MRI scan.

General Hammond ordered that I stay out of the medical bay until we could find out why this had happened.

**Portion Filed by - Dr. Janet Frasier, SG-C Medical Division**

The Symbiote had done something very interesting. According to the MRI it had burrowed into Miles brain and hooked itself around part of it. It also appeared to have digested several nearby parts and taken over their functions. Never in my time in the SG-C have I seen a symbiote fix itself so firmly into a host.

The Jaffa turned out to have had the same thing done to him, meaning that as soon as the symbiote left several vital functions of his brain simply vanished. My expertiese says that it would be impossible to remove the symbiote and still retain Lieutenant Miles, even if it was to leave willingly.

**Portion filed by Dr. Daniel Jackson SG-A Cultural Sciences**

Jack isn't taken the loss of Lieutenant Miles to the symbiote well. The news that we couldn't remove it without killing him didn't help much either. I guess Jack just has a soft spot for Miles, he was only just out of basic training after all.

We weren't able to handle the situation so we decided to call in the Tok'ra. After a bit of discussion at the Construction Site Garshaw, Martouf, Jacob Carter and three guards came through the Stargate to check out Miles for themselves. By this time he was awake and had proven his fittness to Dr Frasier easily by 'warming up'. He apparently did ten minutes of solid excercises, willingly, then got taken off to a holding room, not a cell.

The Tok'ra arrived and took one look at him before demanding to talk to him alone. They insisted that 'Jolinar' and the guards make sure that no one come into the room until they were ready. Sam did so, slightly unsettled by the fact that they had refered to her by Jolinar's name.

It turns out that General Hammond had arranged for the new security system to be set for full Audio and Visual recording when there's a Goa'uld or some other 'Hostile' on the base. We later watched as the Tok'ra, even Jacob allowed their symbiotes to take over, then the symbiotes started talking to Lermac, as the symbiote called itself, about a prophecy. At some point in the proceedings they drew some kind of Goa'uld weapons and seemed about to kill Lermac. Outside all we heard was faint murmering then the sound of a fight. Jack, Teal'c and I tried to get passed to see what was happening but the Tok'ra guards remained firm until a Goa'uld voice, Lermac, called out that the Tok'ra might require our assistence. The Tok'ra were all unconcious.

**Portion filed by Col. Jack O'Neil SG-A Military**

This whole thing stinks. The Tok'ra apparently have this legend, prophecy whatever, about the rising of a new power within the cosmos. At this time the System Lords will create a leader who will crush all resistance. Given that the meaning of the word Tok'ra is 'resistance' they were naturally a bit worried.

I must admit I was a bit skeptical about this prediction stuff until Daniel pointed out how the story had so many gaps. It didn't say when, where, who the leader was, who the new power was or anything. Daniel is apparently guessing that it was a kids tale from a long time ago that's got a bit out of hand.

The Tok'ra are adament that Lermac be killed whatever the cost. They were talking about handing over vast amounts of technology, weapons goodness knows what else if we would agree to destroy him totally. Sam thinks that they're desperate enough to pay up for real if we do. Even Jacob, as opposed to Selmak, seemed to have it in his head that we were simply bargaining when we kept saying no.

General Hammond eventually told them that he would be back when they had got it into their shared heads that he wasn't simply going to kill someone, regardless of how much they were going to pay. He then stormed out, commenting loudly to myself that it would probably be easier to talk to a Goa'uld because at least they were consistent about how they dealt with other people. All of the Tok'ra, including the guards have been strapped down in the infirmary ever since we dragged them out of Lermac's cell.

Daniel and I went to see Lermac, he's refusing point blank to have anything to do with 'Jolinar' or 'the Jaffa' (Carter and Teal'c). We talked to Lermac for a bit and it seems that although he has all the knowledge of the Goa'uld (science, language, technology etc) he has no idea who he is or where he is. He says he recognises the Tok'ra from his memories and that he could sense the presence of Jolinar within Carter. Even he's not sure how he came by the name.

I wasn't buying this lot until Daniel went back to the Tok'ra and asked about Genetic Modification and whether it had ever been tried on symbiotes before. Apparently they've never had a need to but recently Sokar has started to do so. Daniel and Carter theorised that Lermac was a product from about half way through the experiments and that he must have broken free and gotten away before Sokar could stop him.

We then apparently have Daniel trying to be clever and playing with words. Maybe instead of Tok'ra the prophecy meant resistance. But, resistance to what? Answer, the rise of the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra. As Lermac has little idea of who he is, baring the Tok'ra's references to him as the prophecied one, it was reasonably easy to convince him and the Tok'ra round to our way of thinking. Lermac himself insisted on joining SG-1 and refused absolutely any offers to go anywhere else.

The Tok'ra aren't exactly frilled at the idea but are satisfied. Lermac gets to live and stay with us. As he already has Lieutenant Miles' training and autherisation it was easier to simply say that Lieutenant Miles was still around. Truth be told we're not sure who's around. By the looks of things the symbiote and Miles have fused together to form one personality, Lermac.

Several members of the government are begining to mutter loudly about us overstepping our authority in matters like this. At a rough guess we may have to abandon the Earth soon and head out to the Beta Colony (in the Galaxy of Ishneya, wonderful name). The rest of the Alliance and the Human colony worlds probably wouldn't be happy about that.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**Lieutenant Miles (inhabited)  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**Three Tok'ra, bruising (all), concussion (all) and one broken rib (Martouf)  
**Other notes (submitted by Major Carter):**  
- The System Lords have begun to experiment on their own species, admittedly captured members. It might be a good idea to start worrying about genetically engineered Jaffa and the like. Also we can expect that the 'Prophesied One' will eventually arise from these experiments. It would be a good idea to prepare for major panic amongst the Tok'ra.  
- Lermac is developing still. So far as other symbiotes are concerned he seems to be phychic, being able to read their thoughts, even those of Jolinar, who is long gone. I would advise that his mental abilities be kept under constant watch.


	4. Ancient Knowledge

**Code Name:** **"Ancient Knowledge"**

**Mission Type:** ZULU 6 Recon

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Major Samantha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences**

We've been having trouble with the Stargate recently. It just seems to be missfiring occasionaly. So far no one's been seriously hurt but I keep thinking that it's only a short while until something goes when a team is in the middle of a journey and the Wormhole closes with them inside it.

General Hammond won't accept that though. I want it for the record that in my opinion we should have withdrawn all SG teams to base and contacted the Asguard or someone similarly advanced, and try asking them to solve the problem. Given that Sgnt Siler isn't able to come up with an explanation as to what's wrong any more than I am, We'll probably be carrying on until it breaks.

Another thing that's been worrying me is the fact that Alriek and Narteim, two members of the Tollan military, have been trying to get themselves assigned to the SG-C, in particular SG-1. The Colonel's reconing that they are getting worried. Despite having better gear than us the Tollan military is taking some heavy losses against the Goa'uld. Jack thinks it's down to tactics and they want to watch us.

Once they'd arrived and been settled in we left them to their own devisings for a while. Apparently it's been decided that they're going to join SG-1 so we should probably have been getting to know them rather than working on other stuff. I myself was busy trying to settle lieutenant Miles (Lermac as he occasionally prefers) down to one subject.

He himself is a mine of information but has such a short attention span on occasions that getting anything out of him can be next to impossible. The only thing that seemed to interest him in the archives on this particular day was the mission report code-named "The Fifth Race". He seems as hungry for information about the Stargate as I am but apparently he could handle the sheer weight of information stored in that.

Given that the planet has been listed as no-go I eventually disuaded him from trying to go there, though I will be the first to admit that the information in the database would be useful in repairing the Stargate, assuming it can be fixed.

When SG-2 returned and we lost half the FRED when the Wormhole closed and cut the rear half off, General Hammond decided that just as soon as our mission on G86-PF3 was over we'd be heading off to the Construction Site so that we could pick up some engineers to fix things. I was against that but we'd promised that we'd be on G86-PF3 for negotiations about the local Trintium mines and these people aren't very good at accepting changes to their schedule.

**Portion Filed by - Trelden (roughly translates as Lieutenant). Alriek, Tollan Military assigned to SG-1**

On our first mission with SG-1 we had an unusual ride through the Stargate. Usually you come out of the far end fozen solid. This time we were sweating. Major Carter (who prefers to be known as 'Sam') says that they think something is wrong with their Stargate and that we won't be heading back to the Earth from here but to the Construction Site. I asked why no other team was going to be sent and apparently the reason is that SG-1 are the only ones that have made contact with all the races.

We arrived on G86-PF3 to find that the meeting had been delayed by a fire in the village. The locals are a primative lot with wooden huts, thatch roofs and the local stream with a bucket chain as a means of fighting any fires. They seemed to be more worried about being punctual at the meeting than the fire.

Sam managed to placidate them with regards to that saying that we would help put the fire out then needed to go elsewhere. We managed to agree to meet back at the same time in a few days. Putting out fires wasn't what I had in mind when I agreed to join SG-1 but apparently helping out less advanced cultures in this sort of way is one of the ways that the rest of SG-1 consider themselves morally superior to us.

We'd just finished putting out the smouldering remains of the bakery and were having a rest while Daniel explained about safer designs of oven when one of the local children came running up to tell us that one of our people had gone through the Stargate. Sam said something unpleasant about Lermac and started out at a run in the direction of the clearing where the Stargate was situated.

Apparently none of us had noticed him leave except the kid who had followed him. Without needing to ask about where Lermac had gone, Sam dialed in a set of co-ordinates that apparently lead to a world with one it a database created by the Ancients, the builders of the Stargate system.

**Portion filed by Treldan Narteim (Tollan military assigned to SG-1)**

We jumped through the Wormhole, with the usual freezing sensation rather than being baked, to find that Lermac was lying flat out in front of a large circular object that was set into the wall. Jack said something which for some reason no one wanted to repeat then dashed across the room to where Lermac was lying.

Back at the SG-C he had his head looked at using an EEG which apparently revealed that his brain activity wasn't being affected the same way Colonel O'Neill's had been. They are apparently worried that he would be affected in the same way, which was apparently nearly leathal.

When he woke, Lermac startled everyone by jumping up almost instantly and running out of the room. We finally located him pulling the workings out of the Stargate having removed a section of it between the eighth and nineth Chevrons. Daniel held us back before we could stop him, saying that he may actually know what was wrong. After almost half an hour and a lot of expletives from Lermac and sergant Siler who was trying to help, the cover was slotted back into place and Lermac slid out grinning.

General Hammond was about to have him court-martialed for disobeying a direct order from his superiors when someone tried dialing in. The Stargate apparently dialed ten percent faster and drew twenty percent less power from the system. The Stargate also worked perfectly, allowing SG-6 to return as usual.

Major Carter decided to get someone from the Construction Site to have a look at it anyway. This was apparently a waste of time as even the Asguard engineers didn't know what had been done to it by Lermac though they said that they could have fixed it themselves. General Hammond simply seems to be pleased that he now has what ammounts to the best Stargate engineer in existence working for him.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**Minor internal biological disruption to all personel that passed through the Stargate when it was damaged.  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**As above  
**Other notes (submitted by Major Carter):**  
- Whatever happened to the Stargate was beyond my personal understanding. All I do know is that Lermac now has the complete knowledge of the Ancients and therefore knows everything there is to know about the Stargate system. He has however promised not to spoil any surprises for me, meaning that he's going to have great fun watching us come up with theories about how the Stargate system works.


	5. Alternative Advancements

**Code Name:** **"Alternative Advancements"**

**Mission Type:** ZULU 6 Recon

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Lt. Graham Simmons, USAF**

The Stargate opened ahead of shedule as an unknown traveller dialed in. The Stargate was drawing 2% more power than usual. Since the last time anything like this happened SG-1 had been under attack, General Hammond ordered security teams to the embarkation room. SG-1 Iris deavtivation code was recieved.

When the Iris opened six people in unidentified clothing bearing SG-C markings fell through the wormhole. One of them (later identified as Major Carter) pressed something on the sleeve of the uniform which overrode the computer's control of the Iris, causing it to close.

The six figures were followed through the Stargate by a smaller version of a Death Glider. One of the figures, later identified as Colonel O'Neil, called out to the guards to shoot it. The device appeared to carry something similar to a Zat'n'ktel as it shot three SG-C troops, stunning them before they could open fire.

The figures were using some kind of advanced energy weapons, two seeming similar to Zat'n'ktels, the others, closer to Staff weapons. They managed to shoot down the device, after tearing several holes in the concrete walls of the Embarkation room.

All of the figures then did something to the controls attached to the sleeve of their suits and the helmets, which had previously hidden their identity, folded back in a manner similar to that of Jaffa helmets. Someone who appeared to be Colonel O'Neil was shouting something at the troops who had been in the gate room about not firing earlier when Major Carter, also in a different uniform, indicated to him that the troops were using "old style" weapons.

General Hammond walked into the Gate room and asked them what was going on. Major Carter then stepped forward and said that she suspected that they had travelled back in time. She insisted that the six of them should be allowed access to such facilities as would allow them to get back to their own time.

At this time the Stargate started up again and SG-1, ours this time, arrived back.

**Portion Filed by - Col. Jack O'Neil, USAF**

We arrived back at the SG-C only to find ourselves facing General Hammond and another SG-1 team. Both of the Carter's were amazed at this. Apparently it should be impossible for them to meet us because if they had then we would remember it but we don't so they didn't. Time travel sucks.

The solution came when their Teal'c asked their Daniel what time it was. He looked at his watch and both Daniels ended up answering at the same time. Giving exactly the same time. Carter then asked what they thought the date was and they gave the current date. Apparently they hadn't jumped through time, they'd come from an alternate universe like Daniel managed back before Apophis first attacked the Earth and we waxed him.

What had confused things was the advanced technology that they carried. It seemed to be up to Goa'uld standards and so General Hammond ordered that they be given an MRI just to be sure.

At first they refused to remove their armour, apparently not trusting us not to run of with it. Personally I can't blame them. Having seen what that armour is capable of I wouldn't want to let go of it.

All of them checked out as clean although there was some trouble with Narteim and Alriek, the two that had arrived with our doubles. Apparently they are Tollan, explaining a slight difference in mental activity and general health.

After they'd retrieved their armour (they called it Battle Armour) we all headed through to the conference room, the Carters wanted to find out how they could get back, Daniel interested in any discoveries that they had made and I was wondering where my life had taken a wrong turn so that I ended up without that sort of technology.

**Portion submitted by DR. Daniel Jackson**

The other SG-1 seemed to be interested to learn about what has been happening here. I'm eager to find out what discoveries they've made. Apparently their Stargate program went exactly the same way as ours until just after the second meeting with Hathor.

Just after that someone working on trying to decode that Atomic Writings from the book on Ernest Littlefield's planet had managed to work out what some of it meant by staring at it for so long that whereever they looked they could see these patterns of atoms. By the same fluke that allowed me to work out how the Stargate worked they managed to locate several Stargate symbols hidden in the pattern.

When they tried these out it turned out that they had found a second conference world, with the same markings on the walls of one of the chambers as were on Erent's planet. Their Daniel theorised that as the impending weather problems must have been even more obvious to the alliance than it was to us, they alliance moved it's meeting place to a different location.

Carter pointed out that in that case where was everybody, the whole place had apparently been deserted. General hammond was called in from the SG-C and he suggested that as the Nox had once been part of the alliance, couldn't they be hiding everyone. At this around a dozen aliens including Asguard, Nox and what they found out were Feyling (as described by Colonel O'Neil as being part of the alliance, see The Fith Race).

One things had led to another and the SG-A (Stargate Alliance) was formed comprising, humans (from the Earth) Tollan, Asguard, Nox, Feyling and the Tok'ra. All of them were brought (or representatives were) to the Earth where they were introduced to the rest. The alliance took almost a month and quite at lot of their time to set up, during which time they basically cut deals with everyone they could, trying to get accepted by people as an advanced group.

The upshot of the whole thing was that technology was shared, resources were shared battles were fought jointly instead of without much hope. The whole thing worked for them.

**Portion submitted by Major Samantha Carter, USAF**

We were still discussing with our counterparts about what had happened differently in their universe when Colonel Maybourne arrived. All of the other SG-1 were very surprised to see him at all. He wasn't surprised to see them though and tried to have them taken off to the Area 51 facility so that their equipment could be studied and they could be questioned about tactical details with regards to other races.

I hate to say it but the other Colonel O'Neil and Major Carter seemed to enjoy taunting him about 'finally getting to talk to you again' and the like. Colonel Maybourne did ask what had happened to him in their universe at which point Daniel turned very nervous.

Jack though seemed to be having a good time, reminding him of the time that he had said 'I'm not going to hit you, I'm going to shoot you'. He then dropped this line by saying that he never got the chance. Maybourne was killed in their universe, or rather, blown up. Or what he was in what blown up. Their Daniel made a reference to the ALI disaster and told his Colonel O'Neil and Major Carter to stop gloating.

Maybourne calling in reinforcements at this time. He had actually brought about a dozen troops with him just in case anyone objected. One of them tried using a Zat'n'ktel to stun their Colonel O'Neil but he then pointed out that the armour could absorb anything up to 50% of the blast from a staff weapon and that the energy in a Zat gun blast was about a third of that. Basically none of them could be stunned whilst in the armour. Explains why they wouldn't let go of it.

The general attitude therefore was not very cheerful when one of the guards took it into his head to try and physically restrain the alternate Daniel. He did something to the controls on his suits arm then picked the soldier up and hurled him across the room at which point the others did something else and shields sprung up around them.

Apparently all of the races in the SG-A donated technology toward the armour and it's been design to allow normal movement under anything up to five gees. Daniel had simply powered up the exoskeleton of his suit. He then also activated his shield. Given their superior firepower they would have simply waltzed over Maybournes troops if it hadn't been for Bra'tac turning up. The Stargate activated and the Alternate version of Bra'tac came through and informed the team that the SG-A had managed to locate them and Bra'tac had been sent with the required equipment to get them back.

Maybourne had one last go at trying to hijack them until the Alternate Colonel O'Neil borrowed Daniel's weapon and shot him. Maybourne was stunned and unconcious for a few hours afterwards. Both O'Neil's apparently took the sight of Maybourne being flung back against the wall by the discharge with great pleasure. The Alternate SG-1 left via the Stargate, taking their technology with them. They promised to send a copy of their reports through, 'in the interests of completeness' along with an explanation for the "ALI disaster" joke.

* * *

**Portion submitted by Col. Jack O'Neil, SG-A Military**

While on a routine exploritory mission to PQ0-N36 (Paqona according to Daniel's wonderful naming program which Carter rigged up for him) with Narteim and Alriek we came under attack from Goa'uld Micro-Gliders, probably belonging to Anubis, his world is pretty close.

The upshot of the whole thing was that we dialed out with about a dozen of the things on our tail. Once through the Stargate Carter closed the Iris. One of the Gliders got through before it closed though and we ended up having to shoot it out of the air. It didn't occur to me at first but the troopers in the embarkation room weren't carrying Terra Type weapons.

Three of them were hit before a lucky shot from Teal'c managed to take it down. I was having a go at the troopers when Carter pointed out that they were armed with H&K MP-10s. It still feels odd calling them 'old style' weapons.

General Hammond came in, asking us what was going on, what was that we were wearing, that sort of thing. Carter guessed that we must have jumped back in time and that we had better get out of here quick. Whilst we were still talking the Stargate started up and the current SG-1 turned up. That got both Carters worked up as it meant that we couldn't have gone back in time otherwise we would remember this happening. Time travel sucks.

Basically Teal'c ended up asking Daniel what time it was. Both Daniel's ended up answering at the same time and that got their Carter thinking. The thoughts went along the line of what date is it? Oh that's the date. Well we must be in an alternate universe. Same date here and there, marvellous.

They were still a bit suspicious of the Battle Armour and the Terra Types that we were carrying so General Hammond ordered us to the Infirmary for an MRI, Carter commenting that we hadn't had one of these for a long time. I checked, haven't had one for a year. With the new gear we haven't needed to.

**Portion submitted by Major. Samantha Carter, SG-A Stargate Science**

Once the Alternate version of me had worked out that what had happened it was simple. We've done enough Alternate universe travel not to have to worry about Temporal Distortion for about ten times as long as anyone else would. Hyper-evolution at work.

The MRI went off without a hitch although we were a bit worried about giving up either our weapons or armour. Apparently these people haven't actually got up close with the Tollan enough to have done an MRI on them, explaining why they were worried about Alriek and Narteim.

We went back into the briefing room, I was conversing with myself about how we could get back, given that we were ever so slightly stuck without some of the Quantum Mirror technology that we normally wired up to the Stargate. We worked out that our timeline was the same as theirs until a point just after our second meeting with Hathor. They still hadn't worked out where the second conference world is.

They had all sorts of trouble like Colonel O'Neil stealing a piece of technology off the Tollan when they weren't being very co-operative over trading. With them the SG-A doesn't exist. Whilst we were exchanging stories Colonel Maybourne walked in.

**Portion submitted by Dr. Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences**

Seeing Maybourne again was a bit of a shock. It just never occured to us that the ALI Disaster wouldn't have happened there. But Maybourne walked into the room, clearly expecting us.

He claimed that he'd been sent to take us away to the Area 51 (That's still here as well) facility so that we could be questioned about Goa'uld in our universe and our gear could be examined.

Jack had great fun towering over him and going on about having said that he was going to shoot him. Then he had great fun saying that he'd never got the chance. I called him off before he and Carter got round to telling them about ALI.

Maybourne had apparently decided that we were going whether we wanted to or not. One of his troops, he had about a dozen or so with him, had apparently been through the SG-C stores and gotten hold of a Zat'n'ktel. He shot Jack, probably hoping to make an example of him. By this time we had our armour back on and the energy absorbancy simply shunted the discharge into storage.

One of the soldiers then took it into his head to try brute force. I'd stood up intending to complain, natural reaction to someone having their basic rights subverted. One of Maybourne's soldiers came up and got me in a bear hug. I managed to wriggle the control panel for the armour into reach then activated the exoskeleton and simply picked him up and threw him across the room.

The rest of the team then stood up, combat ready would be the correct term I suppose. Everyone got their shields up except for me. I had to deactivate the exoskeleton then I managed to put my shield up as well. Everyone who had a weapon had it out by this time, so it may be seen as fortuitous that Bra'tac chose this precise moment to turn up through the Stargate.

He informed us that he was from our universe, the gear he was carrying with him assured us of that anyway, and that they had worked out how to get us back. Maybourne tried again to stop us but Jack, apparently accomplishing his life's ambition, grabbed my Type Two and shot him. The stun effect should have worn off about an hour after we left. We returned to Paqona to find the Dreadnaught a few hundred metres above the ground and huge blast craters everywhere.

The return trip to the SG-C had to be made via the Dreadnaught taking us to the nearest Stargate other than that on Paqona and dropping us off there.

**Technical Notes by Major Samantha Carter, SG-A Stargate Science**

It appears that the Stargate on PQ0-N36 had malfunctioned owing to a Goa'uld attempt to hook Quantum Mirror technology into the DHD as opposed to the Stargate itself, resulting in the DHD automatically dialing up another universe whenever someone tried to go anywhere. I dread to think how many Jaffa went through the Gate and never came back before whichever System Lord it was gave up.

Normally we work by hooking the Mirror technology into the Stargate directly. In this way we can activate it by using the Nineth Chevron to activate it and then dialing in the universe on a seperate ring that's been added onto the outside of the Stargate. The Goa'uld haven't managed this yet apparently. All SG Teams should be on the lookout for such tampering in future and avoid using a Stargate that has been tampered with.

The SG-A officially decomissioned that Stargate and allowed us to remove it to the Alpha Site Research Facility for study and repairs.

My personal experience with Stargate mechanics says that once the system is mucked up like this it stays mucked. We'll have to completely dismantle it, rebuild what we can and replace the destination module at least. If not then I would just suggest melting down the whole thing and starting again.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SGC/ SG-A personnel:**Three SG-C based troops (Heavy stun blast)  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**Col. Maybourne (Suffered Type 2 Terra weapon discharge)  
One non-SG-C trooper (Brusing and two cracked ribs)


	6. The Bara'uld

**Code Name:** **"The Bara'uld"**

**Mission Type:** ZULU 6 Recon

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Col. Jack O'Neil, SG-A Military**

A routine checkup on the Alpha site and SG-17 (the colonial defence team) went conpletely wrong when a ship about the size of a Death Glider shot out of the clouds. Orbital spotters had already noticed it and the two motherships attacking it when it fell out of hyperspace but we arrived just to see it pop up out of nowhere.

The planet's autodefences took care of the Gliders that were following and one of the Motherships. The other apparently decided to scarper whilst using the other as cover. Having seen what happened as a result of them not destroying the first ship I can understand them wanting to leave us to deal with the problem.

The ship crashed into the hillside just above the cropland shield line. SG-1 and a few of the workers investigated and found what seemed to be a Jaffa and Goa'uld (resembling what might be mistaken for an Unas) still alive in the wreckage. Daniel couldn't recognise the symbols on their foreheads as being from mythology but I supposed that there must be any number of Goa'uld who didn't get a chance to set up on the Earth at some time or another.

We brought the Jaffa and Goa'uld back to the Earth with us. The Goa'uld went straight to the Area 53 complex while the Jaffa stayed with us. The Area 53 complex has more security than we do so if anything happened they would be better equipped to deal with it.

**Portion Filed by - Dr. Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences**

Neither the Goa'uld nor the Jaffa has a symbiote within them. This is causing problems as Sam says that she can sense one within both of them. Alriek made the comment that prehaps the Prophecy had come true at last (refering to the Tok'ra prophecy of a leader created by the Goa'uld). Sam seems certain that these aren't the result of any experiment.

Lermac seems to have a sort of ESP with other symbiotes so on a hunch I went to find him (he's still in comtainment until we are certain that he's going to behave). When I got there he was pacing back and forth very fast. He was clearly agitated as he was starting to speak with a Goa'uld accent. He claimed that he could sense the presence of a Bara'uld and that we had to act quickly.

I took him down to the science lab where the Jaffa was under observation. When he saw him Lermac went frantic, telling us that we needed to destroy "it" straight away. General Hammond refused until Major Carter dashed in and insisted on exactly the same thing. She claimed that she would explain later but that we needed to move fast. We started to rig up an incinerator when the Jaffa jumped up and began to tear around the room, wrecking everything. We got the doors closed just in time to stop him getting out.

**Portion submitted by Major. Samantha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences**

The Jaffa had some kind of implants within himself. They seemed to be very thin, possibly even simply wires. I scraped a sample off one section and ran an analysis on it. The metal wasn't metal, it was Nanites. So many of them that they probably weighed in at about a few hundred grams, collectively. As Nanites are microscopic they shouldn't even have a measureable weight.

I got to the lab observation room to find Lermac demanding that the Jaffa be destroyed (in a Goa'uld voice, something he only uses when he can't be bothered to keep it under control). I had to demand the same thing, partially because the Nanites might be able to infect us as well, but also because they could do a lot more than just repair the Jaffa. They might also be able to form themselves into a shield generator or weapon as well. We couldn't take the risk of allowing it to spread.

As it was we were too late. The Jaffa must have been listening in some how because as soon as the General agreed it began to break free. Everyone got out and we got the doors shut but it then began to tear the equipment in the room apart. We were still trying to decide how to deal with it when Martouf and my Dad came through the Stargate with about a dozen guards.

Getting right down to business Martouf said that some of their operatives aboard a vessel belonging to Here'ur had witnessed the capture of a Bara'uld on the Alpha Site. They claimed that we weren't equipped to deal with them and that they had come to destroy any survivors or technology slavaged from the crash. We sent the guards through to the Alpha site to deal with the ship itself while we took Martouf and my dad to see the Jaffa.

He must have noticed us coming because as we were approaching he broke through the door and charged at us. Both of the Tok'ra had brought some kind of weapons with them. Apparently they generate a high temperature (it goes straight through stainless steel) ionised 'flame' at a range of up to around fifty metres ahead of itself. The ionisation is designed to short circuit the nanites whilst the 'flames' can get through. To be honest it seems to resemble a firey version of the Stargate opening. Apparently that's intentional. The Jaffa was killed as the double flame from both of them firing hit him square on. They then insisted on sweeping the lab as well, in case the nanites had infected anything else.

We explained how we had come to capture both of the Bara'uld. Whilst we all headed off to the Area 53 facility the Tok'ra explained how they believed the Bara'uld came to be. A party sent by Apophis had located a planet that had advanced technology on it. Apparently the local population had also been wiped out by the Goa'uld. They found some kind of mirror (identified as a Quantum Mirror) and whilst they had been on the planet it had activated and brought forth a group of Jaffa. These had possessed weapons that were part of them, shields as well which had later prompted the Goa'uld to design something similar.

Apophis forces had been wiped out baring Apophis and his First Prime at that time. They had both escaped but had been followed through the Stargate. It now turns out that the couple of Bara'uld that went through after Apophis may have been more responsible for his demise than we were. It seems that after the nanites within a Jaffa reach critical mass they gain a sort of sentience and can take full control of a host instead of simply causing them to react to the orders of a Lord.

When we arrived at the entrance to the Area 53 facility we found that people were starting to get worried. The facility is basically a shaft going straight down into the ground with service ladders going up the sides of the shaft. At the bottom are a series of labs. Apparently a few minutes before we arrived all of the security monitors had gone dead. Lermac and the Tok'ra feared the worst.

**Portion submitted by Trelden (roughly translates as Lieutenant). Alriek, Tollan Military assigned to SG-1**

The security system at Area 53 is nothing compared to that at the SG-C. Even after everyone on the Earth knows about the Stargate Alliance and everything off their world they still keep technology away from their own people. They claim that they don't trust anyone else with it in the same way that we never trusted them with anything before the Alliance. When we were standing around at the top of the shaft waiting I was begining to regret us teaching them that lesson.

We had waited for about ten minutes by Major Carter's watch when the lights running up the shaft went out. The switch at the top refused to work and they guessed that the power had been cut down at the bottom of the shaft. They were moving lights into position when they spotted someone climbing up one of the ladders. It seemed to be someone in one of the white coats that is favored by many scientists or doctors on the Earth. While he was coming up the Bara'uld itself came out from one of the side tunnels at the bottom of the shaft.

He had changed out a bit since I'd last seen him. There seemed to be nanite formations all along one of his arms and down one side of his body. As we watched one arm folded itself out into the end of what might have been a staff weapon. Whilst he started taking pot shots at us the scientist reached the top. A couple of the guards moved forward to help him get over the lip but were stopped by the Tok'ra 'flame throwers' knocking him back down the shaft. Apparently they had sensed that he was inhabited by Nanites.

The guessed that the Bara'uld must have taken out the CCTVs by infesting them with Nanites then broken free and infested the scientists and guards. That would mean that there could be anything upward of a hundred Jaffa down there. Colonel O'Neil decided to take instant action by tossing several grenades down the shaft to discorage anyone from getting in a position where they could shoot at us. Five grenades were tossed over the lip of the shaft and the explosions were heard a few seconds later. Glancing over the edge we saw that several of the Jaffa had been about to or had started to climb up the sides of the shaft.

Sitting and waiting from them to show themselves was out of the question so it was decided that Sam and Daniel should head back to the SG-C and get the Dreadnought. They could then use the type fours to bombard the facility entrance and seal the Bara'uld in. They left along with Jacob who left his flame thrower behind with Narteim (who they consider to be the more sensible of the pair of us, huh).

While we were waiting most of the Jaffa made an attempt to get out, all climbing up the four service ladders at the same time. As the Flame Throwers are the only weapon that is really effective against Bara'uld (their shields block both projectile and energy weapons fire) we had a hard time. A couple almost reached the top of the shaft when the Dreadnought suddenly appeared, piloted by Sam. The type fours opened up, knocking the Jaffa back down the shaft. Then they opened up in full force, the blasts tearing apart the sides of the shaft as they went down it.

Later analysis revealed that nothing had survived. For safety we moved everything out of the way and hit the place with a type five (city leveler) shot. Even if any Nanites had survived the type fours they wouldn't have survived the type five.

According to Martouf the Bara'uld are being generally annoying to everyone including the Goa'uld but have recently been working for hire. Their ability to generate shields and weapons as part of themselves (and probably other pieces of technology as well) means that they will be a particuarly nasty threat to anyone who can't hire them. I've passed on the recomendation to the Tollan council that we ought to prepare for them to attack us and take such measures as we can.

Several of the humans made references to "Borg" at various times when describing the Bara'uld. Colonel O'Neil has promised to show myself, Narteim and Martouf what is meant by this term. Apparently they want us to stay for a while longer. Lermac has been allowed out a bit more since his help back at base. They didn't trust him to stay with them on the trip to Area 53.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**Population of Area 53 (K.I.A.)  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**Crew of ship of Here'ur (K.I.A.)  
Three Bara'uld Jaffa and one Lord (K.I.A.)


	7. Council of Many

**Code Name:** **"Council of Many"**

**Mission Type:** ZULU 6 Recon

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Col. Jack O'Neil, SG-A Military**

Through Martouf we learnt that the the Goa'uld were planning a big get together, most of the System Lords in one place at one time. The Tok'ra, being unlike most Advanced species in this respect, wanted to kill them off there and then, to solve the whole problem of the Goa'uld there and then.

He seemed a little put out when we critisized their plan. Basically it was wreakless. The sole purpose was to launch everything they had at the main ship and be done with it. General hammond refused to allow them use of the Dreadnaught on what was obviously a suicide mission. They might be able to go into a fight ready to die, but we're not.

Sam was getting annoyed with us, not supporting the Tok'ra in this thing. I guess that Jolina left some strong feelings about Martouf in there for her, not to mention the fact that Jacob's going on the mission with them.

In the end, once they got round to leaving, General Hammond announced that he wasn't willing to risk us on such a mission, but he wasn't willing to risk the Tok'ra either. He ordered everyone who's been fitted with Battle Armour to come to the Embarkation room then sent us through to the Construction Site. People were pretty miffed at us just leaving without explanation but as Daniel put it, if they knew then they might warn the Tok'ra, and the Goa'uld might find out.

**Portion Filed by - Dr. Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences**

We took the Dreanaught to the co-ordinates of the meeting place, remembering to Cloak just before we got there. There were over twenty Cheops and Hatak class vessels in the area with one Unas class in the centre. Sam guessed that owing to it's greater size and firepower, that must be being used as the actual meeting place. By the looks of things the Tok'ra would have stood even less of a chance than we had originally thought.

The plan was simple, but more complex than that of the Tok'ra. SG-3 used the Internal Transport Rings on the Dreadnaught to hop over to the Pel'dac of the Unas class ship. They then killed off anyone there. Everyone else except Sam and me then went over and moved out through the ship. They were slightly hampered by the fact that we had been expecting a ship about a twelvth the size and inhabited by slightly fewer Jaffa.

Once they had secured a reasonably large area of the ship, and before anyone could alert the other ships, they began to tear open the inner bulkhead of the ship.

**Portion submitted by Treldan (roughly translates as Lieutenant). Narteim, Tollan Military assigned to SG-1**

SG-1 went across to the Unas Class vessel second, once SG-3 signalled their readiness. When we got there we found a large number of Jaffa dead and six System Lords stunned. Lermac (allowed out for this trip) relieved them of technology and tied them up. They were then sent back to the Dreadnaught and sealed in one of the passenger compartments.

Whilst SG-2 kept guard over the entrances to the Pel'dac, the rest of the SG teams (those fitted with Battle Armour are SG-1, 2, 3, 5, 9, 13 and 17 (the colonial defence force at the Alpha site)) were brought across. I and Alriek had noticed that they had started to get annoyed with each other a lot more easily during the trip. Lermac explained that this was due to 'cabin fever' and pointed out tht the Dreadnaught was never designed to carry more than two teams at a time, as opposed to the six that had been jammed in over the three day journey.

Several Jaffa of various types attempted to gain access to the Pel'dac. One bad moment was when a group appeared via the Transport Rings. The only thing that stopped us all being cut to bits was the fact that they weren't expecting us.

Moving through the ship was a matter of cloaking, moving forward a bit, making sure there was no one in the way, signalling for everyone else to catch up, decloaking and activating your shield then waiting for the people moving forward to signal that it was clear. Not the fastest of ways to travel but it works.

Once we had gone about a kilometre Lermac guessed that we could start. The basic plan was to open several dozen holes through the hull, allowing the atmosphere inside the ship to ventilate to vacumn. As the Battle Armour was designed for this circumstance we were better prepared than the Jaffa. We began to cut our way through, keeping a guard posted at all times. Once we were near the outside we placed some explosives, signalled to the other cutting teams that we were ready, then all set the explosives and ran at the same time.

The combat recorders onboard the Dreadnaught show what we missed. Four huge explosions tearing open sections of the ship's hull. I won't say that the sight of the Jaffa being sucked out was good, but the first part was. Whilst this was happening what we had to worry about was holding on to something whilst the air was draining from around us. Once all the air from our sections was gone we headed out, floating dur to the artificial gravity being taken out at the same time.The sight of Jaffa bodies, the water within them solidifying into ice in the near absolute zero temperature as we watched, were a pretty nasty sight. Alriek took it quite badly. We eventually came across an airtight door, probably one that sealed itself the instant it detected the drop in air pressure. A few well placed explosives later we had to deal with another section of the ship decompressing.

None of us were ready for the grabbled message from Major Ferretti. All we could get from it was that a group of Jaffa had turned up on the Pel'dac. Alriek, Lermac and Teal'c went back to see what was up.

**Portion submitted by Trelden (roughly translates as Lieutenant). Alriek, Tollan Military assigned to SG-1**

Jaffa space suits are quite possibly the most frightning thing they've invented yet. They are very bulky (unlike the battle armour which is designed to feel like nothing more than a heavy set of cloths), have heads that could only be described as Human in negative terms and look more like stylised animals and have weapons built into the arms.

Half a dozen of them had turned up on the Pel'dac and were tolding their own against SG-2 along with almost a dozen of Anubis Robotic Skeleton Jaffa. The Skeletons were armed and had shields as usual. lermac and I had Shield Buster launchers fitted to our suits and managed to take out the Skeletons whilst SG-2 gave us cover fire. We then agreed that the original plan of simply blowing up this ship wouldn't hold any water now.

Lermac took a quick look at the control pedistal then shoved his hand into it and started the ship moving, whilst getting everyone up to date at the same time via the communicators. We had barely started moving when the ship was shaken by half a dozen shots. The rest of the delegates ships were trying to stop us getting away. In the midst of this the Tok'ra chose to arrive, adding their fire, first at us, then at the other ships. Sam thought it wise to decloak the Dreadnaught so that it could join in the fight... Things were hectic.

Lermac was apparently enjoying himself, getting to control something this big. He was even happier when he found out how to use the weapons. Given it's size and strength the other ships wouldn't have stood a chance against it for long so it was just as well that they began to leave.

At first we were suspicious of this, then we were getting seriously worried when we lost contact with SG-5. A huge chunk of the ship had simply broken off and folded in on itself into a ball, killing the Jaffa and SG-5 along with it. The other teams began to hurry back to the Pel'dac. Major Carter later theoried that the entire ship must have been rigged so that any sections that became too badly damaged or a security hazard would simply destroy themselves, something that in human terms is apparently 'Status Azur'.

Apparently the other teams just made it. The section with the Pel'dac on it detatched just as the last of them got on to it. By setting the ship on a locked off course and dashing back and forth a bit Lermac somehow managed to deactivate the self destruct mechanism, something that didn't satisfy Colonel O'Neil as an explanation.

Given that were were now a smaller target, an less defended, two Goa'uld ships turned round from chasing the Dreadnaught and the Tok'ra and headed back toward us. Apparently steering simply by instinct Lermac piloted the ship, pulling stunts that made us all hear the deck creak even in zero atmosphere. By heading for the nearest planet to the meeting place Lermac managed to loose, the pursuit a bit. Once at the planet he waited in orbit for a while, letting them catch up, then headed straight down toward the ground.

The sound of the atmosphere tearing at the hull was a frightning one, especially given the fact that the ship was still holed and so any atmosphere would come straight in. Lermac didn't seem to mind and neither did the Goa'uld. The ships followed us down, plummeting fast toward the surface. Just before we would have hit a mountain, Lermac pulled us up. The ships hadn't seen the mountain through a combination of tricky flying and us being in the way. One of the ships didn't make it and crashed down into it. The other managed to pull up enough to avoid hitting the ground but was caught in the other ship's explosion. Their shields failed and part of the underside was torn away.

Lermac then headed very fast along a large valley. As we reached the end of it he pulled up, flipping over so that we all ened up on the ceiling of the Pel'dac with Lermac, apparently supported by sheer willpower (or a total disregard for common sense, as Colonel O'Neil put it later) still standing in front of the pedistal as if we were the right way up. He must have torn up the ground as we shot back, upside down, straight at the Goa'uld ship. They pulled up to avoid us, opening up their damaged underbelly to be raked by heavy fire from our ship.

Sam and the Tok'ra met it in orbit as it tried to get away from us. It must have been seriously damaged, it took one shot to set off a chain reaction throughout the entire ship. Lermac steered us out of the way just in time. Thank goodness the planet wasn't inhabited.

The SG-C laid claim to the remains of the Unas class and to the victory, although they did allow the Tok'ra a bit of credit. At the party back on the Earth Martouf tried to give everyone an talking to for not telling them about our plans. General Hammond refused to be put out and simply carried on, inviting them to join in as well.

**Portion filed by - Gen. Goerge Hammond, SG-C Commanding Officer**

Subsequent analysis of the Goa'uld captured indicates a potential alliance was about to be formed between a number of Planet Lords (as opposed to System Lords). These Planet Lords have roughly the job of planetary govenor in the name of their Lord. The fact that guards from various Lords were there suggests that either a large number of PLs have split from their Lords and are planning on ganging up on the Pharohs or that the Pharohs themselves are planning a large alliance and this is simply the first stage of negosiations.

None of those captured were of any real importance so there has been no immediate tactical gain from this mission. Interogation of them by the Tok'ra may reveal something useful though.

Once they have been interogated I have put in a request that they be sent to Cimmeria so that the Goa'uld within them can be removed. The Tok'ra have agreed but we've had to warn them several times about going there themselves. The hammer hasn't been programmed to recognise them yet.Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**SG-5 (K.I.A.)  
Bruising to 60% of surviving expodition personel.  
Lieutenant Harley (SG-2), Loss of right arm from staff weapon blast.  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:** Six Cheops class ships (D.I.A.)  
Five Hatak class ships (D.I.A.)  
Crew of Unas class ship (K.I.A.)  
Multiple Skeleton Jaffa (K.I.A.)  
Multiple Jaffa (space armoured) (K.I.A.)


	8. Death of a Friend

**Code Name:** **"Death of a Friend"**

**Mission Type:** Zulu five recon

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Dr. Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences**

We were all a bit shocked when, just before we went out on a mission to QX5-94F, what we believe to be a part of the recent Goa'uld Scattering when someone dialed in. The Stargate opened almost without warning and Sam had to dive out of the way of the vortex as it appeared.

She was picking herself up when the IRIS opened and Garshaw and Jacob came through. They were carrying Martouf between them and were followed by a couple of other Tok'ra. Apparently General Hammond called for a medical team because one turned up within a minute or so. Martouf waved them away though he was visibly in pain and staggering even with Jacob supporting him.

Jacob insisted, despite Martouf's claims that he didn't need it, that he should be taken to the infirmary and kept under observation though not helped. With their comrade out of the way we retired to the briefing room. Sam and Jacob were talking the whole way about some new ideas that Sam had come up with for some piece of technology.

Garshaw tried to explain what was happening but Jacob cut her off after a few words, claiming that she wouldn't be able to explain it to us as well as he could. He then launched into an explanation of what was happening, directing a few more in-depth cultural details toward me, presumably in case I wanted to write it up.

Apparently Martouf and Lantash were killing themselves. They'd been wounded in battle and after a brief period of morbid personal stock-taking, had decided that they didn't want to carry on living. Supposedly in the case of one of them deciding this it was technically murder and they are seperated. But having a symbiotic relationship meant that if they _both_ decided that they wanted to die then they were allowed to kill themselves by immune system deficiency. In simpler terms the Lantash simply stopped healing either of them and over several days they would die. This was supposed to be in case they changed their mind.

Alriek and Narteim were infuriated by this idea, apparently Tollan medical technology means that apart from old age and some of the more instant forms of death, there isn't any real way to die given sufficient notice. Given that we're used to the idea of euthenasia, at least in certain circumstances, it was easier for us to accept. Lermac was slightly confused by the idea of them wanting to kill themselves at all but didn't seem phased about allowing them to.

Sam was upset by Martouf's suicide desire. I doubt we'll ever know how much of that came, even indirectly, from Jolinar and how much was just Sam. Jacob tried to comfort her then glared at Garshaw after she explained that it was partly Sam's fault that Martouf was trying to kill himself. Apparently he'd accepted Jolinar's death a long time ago but having Sam turn up with the remains of Jolinar inside her had been tearing him up since they'd first met.

Jack seemed about to leap to her defence when Dr Frasier called up from the infirmary that she had a patient who was refusing help.

**Portion Filed by - Dr. Janet Frasier, SG-C Medical Division**

Even after I've had the whole thing explained to me, the idea of allowing this suicide attempt to go ahead was bad enough. To have him taking up room in the informary whilst falling apart in front of my eyes almost made me resign. Part of this suicide business is that the host and symbiote doing it are able to spend it in the circumstances that they choose. This confused me until Jacob explained that Martouf and Lantash wanted to be close to the remains of Jolinar but didn't wish to admit it.

I've tried to have him removed from the Infirmary and taken into a different room. So far the Tok'ra that are taking shifts guarding him have vetoed any attempt.

**Portion filed by Treldan Alriek (Tollan military assigned to SG-1)**

This whole business goes against everything we've been taught. That humans allow people to kill themselves when they might be able to help them astounded both myself and Narteim.

Dr Frasier's attempts to help Martouf and Lantash (neither seemed to be bothering to try to take control) were met with firm disuassion. She's apparently thinking about leaving (this is supposed to be a form of symbolic protest under such circumstances). All she's been allowed to do is keep him under observation.

**Portion filed by Lt. Harry Miles (Lermac) SG-A Military**

I'm not sure what everyone's been complaining about. If Lantash and Martouf feel they want to kill themselves then why should we stop them. I pointed out to everyone that this tradition actually went back to before the sarchophagus had been created. I seem to remember that even some of the System Lords perform it as well. No one took the news well.

Jacob tried on several occasions to comfort Major Carter that it wasn't really her fault. Given her reaction I would say that it was her and not Martouf that was being morbid.

I went to see Martouf and Lantash when I didn't have anything else to do. They were delirious, calling out for old friends, many of whom are now dead, including Jolinar. Dr Frasier has taken a few days off under General Hammond's advice as a way round the suicide bid. Given how she might have reacted to them, I'm almost glad that she wasn't round to hear those cries.

SG-1 were called up the briefing room by General Hammond. Apparently he's decided that we can't afford to be waiting around whilst Martouf and Lantash kill themselves. He's already got our next mission planned, with QX5-94F as the destination. The MALP report indicates that any civillisation has left so it probably isn't part of the Scattering. We'll be leaving as soon as the Tok'ra have finished their idea of burial customs.

Jack O'Neill tried to comfort Sam about Martouf. She ended up saying something about the fact that parts of Jolinar were still there and surely that would mean something. This point had me confused as I've been able to sense the presense of Jolinar ever since I met Sam. Not just the memories of Jolinar either but the actual presense of Jolinar of Malkshur.

No one seemed able to understand it when I said that Jolinar still lived. Daniel tried to explain to me what had happened to Jolinar, despite the fact that I knew very well what had happened. Since no one seemed to understand and Sam didn't seem to know what to do about it I decided to do something.

**Portion Filed by - Major Samantha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences **

I don't think even Lermac knows what he did to me. What actually happened as far as I saw was Lermac was trying to explain to us that Jolinar wasn't dead despite all the evidence against the fact. Apparently tired to trying to convince us, he stood up, walked over to me and reached out to my forehead. I don't think anyone saw anything apart from me stagger but I'm certain there was an almighty flash and I collapsed in my seat.

At the same instant this voice started up in my head, demanding what had just happened, where it was. I've only heard that voice once before and then it was controlling my body: Somehow Lermac has resurected Jolinar.

Everyone was a bit suspicious of what he'd done to me until Jolinar got her act together and took over. The only way I can describe it would be like hypnosis; you felt you had to move and were just watching what was going on. Dad's description of how it felt just after he'd blended with Selmak was pretty inadequate really.

Jolinar managed to convince everyone that she was who she said she was. After a few minutes she seemed to realise that something was up and that she'd forgotten something very important. Lermac casually dumped the fact across her thoughts that Martouf was in the Infirmary. Instantly she jumped up and dashed down to the infirmary.

We arrived just in time to meet Jacob and Garshaw turning up to witness their last moments. Jolinar forced her way past a pair of guards and ended up embracing Martouf. Scarcly decent for third parties was a phrase that sprang to mind given the passion of their embrace. Jacob tried to pull us away, telling me not to try fooling him. When Jolinar told him that it was her not me he got really confused. Lermac turned up a few minutes later with the rest of SG-1 and explained.

Martouf and Lantash decided that they wanted to live after all though it took quite a while to get the message through that Jolinar was back. He was apparently delirious, was aware enough to know that he was and initially was convinced that he was dreaming. Once he'd decided to live Dr Frasier returned to keep an eye on him. General hammond also insisted that she did an MRI and a couple of other tests on me just to be sure.

Apparently Jolinar's body has started to grow back, meaning that over quite a while I'm going to have a lump develop in my neck. Despite this Jolinar is already back in full force. She and I have been talking and have decided that we ought to stay on the Earth with the SG-A Stargate Sciences division. Dad isn't too happy about this and neither are the rest of the Tok'ra. Personally I've got a life and a job on the Earth. The fact that both will last for about twice as long as I'd ever expected is going to be an interesting point.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**None  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**None  
**Other notes (submitted by Major Carter):**  
- Lermac did something that no one would have thought possible until he did it. The Tok'ra are saying that he may be able to help other members of their race who have suffered similar circumstances to Jolinar.


	9. Last Son of Khan

**Code Name:** **"Last son of Khan"**

**Mission Type:** ZULU 6 Recon

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Major Samamtha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences**

We've heard of a new System Lord from the Tok'ra. Apparently the son of a System Lord decided to split from their father's rule and did a runner. Our best information suggests that he was heading for Simarka, a world we visited shortly after the SG-C was set up. Given the primitive technological level that is present there they won't stand much of a chance against a Goa'uld.

The MALP arrived on Simarka just in time to witness a group of locals, including Turghan a local chief, being shot by another group of locals who were using Staff weapons.

SG-1 went through, cloaked to prevent detection and we saw Abu being brought before what Teal'c identified as a First Prime, apparently to have a Goa'uld implanted in his belly. We interveened, getting enough of a grip of him that the cloaking field would extend round him as well, then did a runner.

With Jolinar doing the interrogating we quickly found out that a man with glowing eyes and an odd voice, claiming to be the last son of Khan had arrived a few nights ago. Turghan had tried to oppose him and half his village had been killed for it. Abu's father had apparently vanished the night that Khan had turned up.

Scouting a short distance into the forests revealed a Goa'uld mothership, it's surface remodelled to make it look like a tent, rising above the treetops. Jolinar was at a loss to explain this until Daniel jumped in.

**Portion Filed by - Dr. Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences **

At a rough guess Khan (as he wishes to be called) has decided to change religion. In Goa'uld terms this means changing what he wishes to be called and what he wears. Beyond that it seems to be pretty much the same as the ancient Goa'uld's assimilation of the Egyptian religion for their own uses.

Most of the trappings seem to remain from the Egyptian version, ie. larva, he's a God and that sort of thing. Studying this situation would be invaluable to the Cultural Sciences division but Jack's all in favor of taking out Khan as soon as possible.

By leaving myself and Abu in the forest, the rest of the team arranged to head off to the mothership and try to find stuff out. Abu was confused about where the Battle Armour came from and stuff to the point that he was talking about going back to the rest of his people for advice.

**Portion filed by Lt. Harry Miles (Lermac), SG-A Military **

Sneaking around a Goa'uld facility isn't exactly my idea of fun. Given that Jolinar and I had very different ideas about the likely layout of the facility, neither of which was right to any great degree, we made slow progress. We were slowed further by the presence of a series of specifically phased energy barriers which it was only possible to walk through when you were in a certain phase.

We got round this by cloaking (phasing out of sight) and slipping through when no one was looking. Given the near constant traffic of Jaffa back and forth within the facility (most of whom seemed to be redecorating) this was very difficult.

When we made it up to the Pel'dac, it was to find Khan poring over what looked like new designs for Death Gliders. It seems that he's converting his entire culture over to that of the Mongols, right down to the weapons of enforcement and the weapons, which were currently still the usual Staff Weapons and Zat'n'ktels.

Jack guessed that they'd be trying to cover their trails, most likely killing any famous Jaffa and dismantling their equipment to make new gear. They'd be changing their entire culture overnight so that anyone turning up wouldn't recognise them as Goa'uld. In a few days they'd have redesigned their entire society. I remember it happening back when Ra first arrived on the Earth.

**Portion filed by Jolinar of Malkshur, Tok'ra, Symbiote of Major Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences**

We had no time to return to the SG-C or the Tok'ra for support. If we headed back to the Stargate then it's activation would be detected and we'd never get a chance to come back. They'd either bury the Gate or place guards round it. If Khan's up to date on tactics then they might even use the Mordican Stratagem...

After we'd been there for a while the Jaffa seemed to start working faster, orders were given quicker... Something had stired them up.

Finding a quiet spot Colonel O'Neill managed to contact Daniel who said that he and Abu were OK but that the activity outside the ship seemed to have increased as well. He said that they were going to keep watch as best they could and would report if anything went really wrong.

We were about to leave the Pel'dac, intending to set A-12 charges around the ship before getting out and getting people away before blowing it up when what Lermac and I identidied as a pair of Pre'Anubis guards turned up at the doors. The huge dog-like beasts have fully grown Symbiotes within them and are used for one purpose only: to use the Symbiotes sensory ability to find Tok'ra.

They were positioned at the entrances and didn't seem to be able to detect the presense of myself, Teal'c symbiote or Lermac. We had crowded round one end of the Pel'dac and were hoping that they would leave soon. These seemed to be cybernetically enhanced to have a TER built into the left side of their head so they would probably have lit us up like a Christmas tree as soon as they glanced in our direction. The Zat'n'ktel built into the other side of their head was most likely in case the Pre'Anubis came up against someone who wouldn't be taken on by a set of sharp teeth.

**Portion filed by Treldan Narteim, Tollan Military assigned to SG-1**

We'd been cramped into one corner for several minutes before Khan suddenly looked up and headed out of the doors, calling for the Pre'Anubis and Jaffa to follow him. Jack immediately put a call through to Daniel Jackson that he should watch out. Daniel responded that we had better get out because a ship was coming.

We managed to get out in time to see the ship land. It seemed to have been designed with the locals in mind instead of the rest of the Goa'uld or even the usual form of Pyramid landing site. It seemed to be some kind of giant bird which soared down and landed on a pair of 'feet' at it's base. A set of transport rings came down from just in front of the legs and a group of Jaffa appeared.

All of the Jaffa have taken to wearing local clothing, based, according to Daniel Jackson, on the style of the Mongol tribes from the Earth. These Jaffa were even carrying different weapons though the Transport rings remained the same as usual. Apparently one of the people who had arrived was someone important given the way Khan treated him.

We were all worried, none more so than Sam and Jolinar, when the Transport Rings activated again and Jacob Carter, Martouf and a number of other Tok'ra appeared, bound and each held by a pair of Jaffa. The only thing that held Sam and Jolinar back most likely was the thought of what might happen to the Tok'ra if they did anything.

Lermac apparently managed to lip-read that the Tok'ra were to be held as examples of what happened to those who went against Khan. There was apparently also something about introducing some kind of drug into the local water supply.

As the Tok'ra were strung up, still alive but only just, I suggested that it might be a good idea if we were to go ahead with planting the A-12 charges then detonate them just before we grabbed the Tok'ra. Jack seemed to approve of this idea but Sam disagreed.

Her idea was to try to get the locals to turn against Khan, or at least get out of the way, before we set it off. And We would set the A-12 off as we grabbed them so that they were in even more disarray. The problem was going to be the Eagle Ship. We'd need to take that out at the same time or Khan and his friend would escape. Given that about twenty Pre'Anubis were standing guard around both of the ships _and_ the Stargate, it wasn't going to be easy.

We'd almost given up hope of actually getting anywhere when a dozen fighters swooped down out of the sky and began strafing the local area, somehow managing not to hit the uninhabited locals.

**Portion filed by Treldan Alriek, Tollan Military assigned to SG-1**

The attacking fighter were followed up by the Dreadnaught and what looked like a Star Destroyer (from the Star Wars films that Jack was showing us) with an Ion Cannon stuck onto it's undercarriage and painted in shades of gold and orange. Both ships opened up and took out Khan's ships in a couple of shots. We barely had a chance to take out the Jaffa that were guarding the Tok'ra and grab the Tok'ra themselves before the battle was over.

It turns out that the Asguard have known about Khan for a while but were unwilling to act unless one of their protectorate worlds was threatened. On hearing the knews that we were there trying to deal with the situation, Odin had permitted Thor to mobilise a new design of ship which they'd been developing with the Curia.

Abu's people are too small in number to be self sufficient right now. The SG-C offered to help but Thor insisted that they wouldn't last and should be relocated to Cimmeria where they'd at least be near people with a reasonably similar culture. They'd also be under the protection of the Asguard.

Abu and his people were sorry to leave but it was either come willingly or be abducted by the Asguard. We came through to see Gairwyn and the locals again whilst helping them set up a new home. It'll take them a while to settle in and the Cultural Sciences division will probably have a field day watching the two cultures interact. My main worry is the Pre'Anubis which we left running around on Simarka and the fact that Khan apparently got away through the Stargate if the fact that it closed just before we arrived was anything to go by.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**None  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**75% population of Simarka (KIA)  
Forces of Khan on Simarka (KIA)  
**Other notes (submitted by Dr. Jackson):**  
- The combat recorder film from our Battle Armour should be submitted for analysis by the SG-A Cultural Sciences. The information about Simarka could prove interesting at showing just how easily a Goa'uld society can adapt to a different direction.  
- A constant watch should be kept on Cimmeria as well in case there are any major clashes between the different cultures. It is perfectly concieveable that there will be at some time, particuarly with regards to treatment of women.  
**Other notes (submitted by Col. O'Neill):**  
- Despite Daniel's excitement about the cultural differences that we've seen, I'd like to suggest that we should put some effort into finding a way round these Pre'Anubis things and, just as importantly, about that Eagle ship that Jacob and Martouf were brought there in.  
- As well as this we should look into just how those Tok'ra were captured by Khan and his cronies. If it can happen to them it can happen to anyone.


	10. A Matter of Opinion

**Code Name:** **"A Matter of Opinion"**

**Mission Type:** ZULU 6 Recon

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Major Samamtha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences**

We've been recieving some disturbing reports recently about anti-Tok'ra activity in some of the outlying areas of Darenten, the multispecies town that was built as a means of housing refugees and such like that have come through the Stargate. Given that there aren't any Tok'ra there at the moment this was reasonably safe, though what will happen when they find out will probably be amazing.

None of us noticed this to start with but Harry seemed to be getting really depressed about these reports, certainly more than he should have been. It took us a while to work it out but when I was looking through his room for a file that he'd asked me to pick up I found a letter from his parents dated a couple of days before I read it. It gave details of a new law that had been passed allowing the families of those who had been inhabited by Goa'uld to disown them. Harry's family had done just that.

He'd told them about being inhabited soon after it actually happened. Apparently he wasn't expecting sympathy but got downright hostility. They'd yelled him out of the house and the next thing he'd heard from them was the letter saying that they didn't want anything to do with him.

Harry didn't want us to do anything about it. Jack and I however decided that we should and dragged Harry off to see his parents. Before we could actually leave another letter arrived from his parents, this time stating that they'd taken out a restraint order against him. If he came within twenty metres of them then technically he could be arrested.

We drove round to their house in Darenten, with Harry protesting most of the way. Apparently they moved there to help with the refugees, his mother is a doctor and his father is a skilled manual worker. They apparently didn't mind dealing with aliens or even the Tok'ra themselves but objected to their son being one.

**Portion Filed by - Col. Jack O'Neill, SG-A Military **

Harry's family didn't seem too pleased to see us initially, given our connection to their ex-son. When we tried to find out why they'd done it they just refused to have anything to do with us. Mr Miles even tried threatening us physically until Sam let Jolinar take over. I'll say this for her: seeing her in action really makes me wonder what I'm doing wrong if I'm not that strong.

When we came out we told Harry what they'd said. He just seemed to be totally crushed. With a turn of speed that surprised both of us, he managed to get out of the car and made a run for it down the road. Sam got out and tried to catch up with him. I on the other hand decided to use the car. I admit I probably broke the 30 mph speed limit going down that road but even doing that I was finding it hard to keep up with Harry.

He dived down an alley and was gone before I could get out to follow him. The SG-A liason officer seemed to be convinced that he could catch Harry but Sam and Jolinar weren't that sure: he's lived most of his life on the Earth and has all the knowledge of the Goa'uld so can pass for both, though not at the same time.

**Portion filed by Dr. Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences **

Jack called the rest of us over to Darenten shortly after Harry went missing. Teal'c was eager when he found out that Ally, the young girl who had helped him when he was infected by the insect venom from BP6-3Q1, and her family had moved to Darenten to get work. He managed to find her and enlisted the help of her group of friends in searching.

Jack was glad for the help as the local team didn't seem to be having any luck. For such a recent development that place really is huge. Ally and her friends though seemed to know most of it off by heart, having nothing to do except when there was an emergency except play tag round the back alleys. Apparently they've seen Harry recently heading toward the Tok'ra district.

We began to concentrate our seach around there when a large mob turned up out of nowhere and attacked us. When we came round it was to find ourselves tied to a wall in a dark alley somewhere behind the Tok'ra district. Alley and her friends were there along with Harry's family. We'd all woken up when what looked like a Goa'uld turned up.

This suspicion was confirmed when he adressed us, identifying himself as Pal'Seth, the son of Seth. Apparently he was a bit annoyed about us killing his father and wanted to take over the Earth as his new world from which to launch attacks on the System Lords.

Jack annoyed him a bit by refusing to help. Pal'Seth began to threaten Alley and her friends then apparently gave up. If we didn't assist him then we would be executed as an example to the rest of the world.

**Portion filed by Jolinar of Malkshur, Tok'ra, Symbiote of Major Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences**

We had been held for several minutes after Pal'Seth left before Lermac turned up. Apparently his skill at evading us was matched by his skill for evading the forces of Pal'Seth and he'd been trying to find us since we were ambushed. He was behaving very strangely to start with, walking toward us then stopping several metres away and walking sideways, keeping us at the centre of an invisible circle.

Daniel Jackson was the first to work out what was going on when Lermac began to gesture at his parents and sister. They still had a restraint order out against him and so if he came within twenty metres of them he would be arrested.

They eventually managed to convince him that they would have it removed as soon as they could. Jack seemed to think that Lermac was simply being difficult so that they would revoke it however Samantha and I believe that he genuinly wasn't trying to cause trouble.

Once we were freed it was a simple matter to destroy the source of the disruption, a lashed together Phyonic transmitter, of a design that was abandoned centuries ago. With that removed a large part of Pal'Seth's forces would be back on our side again. Whilst Harry did some permenant damage to it by removing a couple of vital components from the transmitter, we headed off to find Pal'Seth himself, with Ally acting as our guide.

We found Pal'Seth and were distressed to find that Ally's older brother had been implanted with a larva and was now the First Prime of Pal'Seth. We managed to collect a few Zat'n'ktels from the Tok'ra stores and went for a direct assault. The only blessing was that Pal'Seth hadn't removed our Battle Armour: without that we'd have been done for.

**Portion filed by Treldan Narteim, Tollan Military assigned to SG-1**

Though the idea of Darenten is noble the place itself has a number of weaknesses. Chief among these is the strange layout which seems to have been designed to cripple any hope of assault, recon or simply finding your way round, from any direction. It took us a while to find Pal'Seth and disable his guards.

With Pal'Seth in custody and his Jaffa brought back to freedom, even if it is a freedom with a larva inside their pouch, we were able to report the whole thing to General Hammond and call for assistence in rebuilding the city. Everyone was suprised when we told him what had happened, apparently they'd been recieving regular reports stating that we were still seaching for Lermac.

Alriek and myself stopped off in the Tollan district to make sure everyone there was OK. Once we'd made sure we all headed back to the communal hall with Lermac's family and Ally's. I won't say that were all friends but Lermac and his family are certainly getting on better than they were.

Pal'Seth has been passed onto the Tok'ra. They're going to decide what to do with him though Jack was talking about simply strapping a Symbiotic Link Inhibitor to him and leaving it on.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**No permenant damage  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**Numerous members of the Human population of Danerten (stunned by Zat's, converted to Jaffa or affected by Phyonic Transmitter)  
Pal'Seth (Handed over to Tok'ra)

**Other notes (submitted by Major Samantha Carter):**  
- Harry's family have got rid of the restraint order and seem to be trying to get back on speaking terms with him. It should be noted that there will be lots of trouble like this in the near future.  
- I've checked with Mark (my brother) and warned dad that he may soon try disowning us. As yet we have no idea as to how far this disowning business will go; whether it will be restricted to those who have been inhabited or to anyone who's been through the Stargate. The True-blood religious groups will probably try to push for the later.  
**Other notes (submitted by Col. O'Neill):**  
- We had no idea that Seth had a son. It is possible that there may be others, even some surviving from before Ra left ten thousand years ago. We should begin an immediate investigation into where they might be.


	11. People and Faces

**Code Name:** **"People and Faces"** **Date Assigned:** 02/01/02 2200 HRS **Mission Type:** Alpha 3 - diplomatic

Asgard recording from Sedaya

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Major Samantha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences**

Our mission to Orban as a delagation to introduce them into the Stargate Alliance was going fine until Martouf turned up. While he was talking to us about a couple of different representatives from different races coming with us, we came across Major Kawalsky in a corrdior. We were surprised when Martouf didn't recognise him as SG-2 have been on several missions with the Tok'ra before.

He also had trouble coming to terms with the existence of Captain Rade as part of SG-1. Apparently his memories of the pair of them were a bit confused. He even ended up complaining of headaches whilst around them. I must admit that Lermac and I've been having the same problem myself though I hadn't thought of it as being connected to that pair.

We weren't worried at first until Thor and Sif (according to Daniel and Norse Mythology: Thor's wife) arrived and complained of similar pains. We checked the entire base and found a low level TP (telepathic) field was active in the area, working on close to the same frequencies that Pal'Seth's Phyonic Transmitter did. before we could get any proper readings though, it shut down.

**Portion Filed by - Dr. Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences**

We had been working on the problem of what was going on when an alert came through that a number of Goa'uld ships had appeared in orbit. Initially we couldn't place them until I noted a few differences and we guessed that they must be Bara'uld vessels.

The Bara'uld are a nasty version of the Goa'uld from a different universe. We've heard that they were hiring themselves out as mercenaries but didn't think they were going to attack here. Our orbital defence system managed to take out most of them shortly after they opened fire. A couple of the rest made it to the SG-C and were almost inside before the guards managed to deal with them.

At the time we weren't sure what had provoked anyone into such an attack. All of the Systems Lords that we know of are unavaliable or uncapable of funding such an attack and most other species wouldn't attack the Earth in such a way.

**Portion submitted by Treldan Alriek, Tollan Military, assigned to SG-1 **

The planet Orban is an interesting one, most of it's culture apparently deriving from pre-Aztec civillisation. The locals had managed to develop to the point of having Naquadah Reactors avaliable to them several years ago when SG-1 first visited, without overly damaging their monuments. They didn't seem to have developed all that far since then but given how long they taken to develop this it was probably good going.

Kalan, the adult they had the most contact with the last time they were there, welcomed them back eagerly. Apparently they had been developing the education system of the past-Urrone children to the point that they were indistinguishable from normal children within a few years.

They've even been working on ways of restoring Urrone's memories to them once they have had the Nanites removed. Merrin has recovered enough of her memories of her time at the SG-C to welcome Jack and Sam with a bit more enthusiasm than they'd expected.

Kalan was more than happy to assist us in making arrangements for Orban to join the SG-A. The fact that some of their anti-Goa'uld defences would now be obseleate didn't seem to bother them too much. They seemed to be more shocked at what had happened to the Earth rather than the idea of the Alliance. Apparently they can't get the hang of people learning new things so quickly without Nanites to aid them.

We were part of the way through our journey to the Pyramid of Suns (local temple of sorts dating back several thousand years) when Captain Rade collapsed. No one could quite agree one what had happened next but we are all pretty sure that he flickered for a second, leaving some kind of Octopus-like alien lying on the floor in his place before a human form of him reappeared. He awoke just as we were heading back to the Stargate, claiming that he was fine and that we should get on with the mission.

**Portion submitted by Lt. Harry Miles (Lermac), SG-A Military**

When Captain Rade suggested that we should carry on with the mission, I felt something hit me, or my mind, like a tonne weight. Both Sam and I crumpled up in pain, sort of a large scale version of what had been afflicting us recently. When we managed to get up the others seemed to think that we should go on with the mission and forget about what had happened, exactly as Rade had told us.

Feeling the worse for wear Sam and I told the others to carry on with the mission without us. Rade seemed about to object but we managed to get through the Stargate before he could. Once through we headed for the infirmary, called General Hammond down so that we could talk to him, and explained what had happened.

He seemed to be pretty worried about what had happened. He was half way to ordering SG-8 off to retrieve Captain Rade when Major Kawalsky turned up. Before we could stop him General Hammond had explained what was wrong. Kawalsky seemed to be deap in thought for a few seconds then declared that SG-2 would take the mission, then he'd convince Rade to explain. he also requested that Charlie (Jack's son) should be brought into the SG-C.

Sam and I were skeptical about allowing this but General Hammond wasn't going to be swayed. SG-2 went to get SG-1 back. When they had got back SG-1, General Hammond and Major Kawalsky congregated in the briefing room. After a brief discussion with Charlie, Rade and Kawalsky handed over to him.

Charlie explained they weren't human. They were in fact Gro'hondor, a Goa'uld term that translates alternatly as '_Dangerous imposters_' (Teal'c), '_Many faces_' (Jolinar) and '_Shapers_' (myself).

They, as a species, have the ability to change their form and to alter 'records' (this term covering anything from hard-copy printouts through magnetic and optical storage media, right up to memories within the human brain). When the Goa'uld visited them they attempted to integrate themselves into the Goa'uld culture but were to proud as a species to take a back seat. One had tried to take on the recently deceased System Lord who's son had found them.

The Goa'uld apparently have a certain degree of resistance to the memory altering part of it and react badly to the coverup signals afterwards (explaining our headaches). The entire Gro'hondor species had come under attack, most being wiped out very quickly. The rest had attempted to escape by whatever means they could use. Three of them had ended up on the Earth and had 'Shaped' things so that they could take on the forms of Major Kawalsky (deceased), Charlie (also deceased) and Rade (never existed).

Jack wasn't buying it that his son was dead until the three of them (or maybe one of them) did a teleportation trick and we were standing in a cemetary. Charlie pointed out the real Charlie's grave to us, then did the transport thing again and showed us Kawalsky's. Whilst we were there no one seemed to notice that a group of SG personel were standing round in a graveyard so I suspect that it was actually a telepathic projection.

**Portion submitted by Col. Jack O'Neill, SG-A Military**

I don't like the idea of these guys having mucked around with our heads but given that the System Lords, as a group, hired the Bara'uld to wipe them out, totally, I can't blame them for trying to hide. Charlie (I suppose I'll have to keep calling him that) insisted that they would leave, for our protection. All of us refused, paricuarly when we found out that their 'code' prevented them from erasing our memories of everything that had happened.

Given that all three of them know quite a lot about the SG-C, not to mention the fact that if they leave they'll most likely be wiped out, General Hammond insisted that they remain on the Earth for their protection. Captain Rade is being reassigned so that he doesn't keep giving Sam and Harry headaches all the time. He and Kawalsky are being withdrawn to the Alpha Site, given the lack of alien species there who would be sensitive to their cover-ups.

Charlie is staying at home with Sara and myself (according to all three of them the pair of us had split up). We decided that it would be easier not to tell her what was going on. After all, even I have trouble accepting that he's not Human; the memories those guys gave me are seamless. Charlie's performance is seamless as well.

The PDL (Planetary Defence League) somehow managed to get word of what had happened and raided the facility, trying to grab the three of them as dangerous hostiles (the same as they tried to do to Harry). The three of them didn't seem to be worried. Charlie simply waved a hand, muttered something that had Harry and Sam curled up in pain, and the troopers couldn't remember why they were on the base. They left in a state of confusion. Kawalsky and Rade left for the Alpha Site to take up their new posts before anyone could tell them what their orders had been. Charlie said that he'd better be off home and did a vanishing trick on us, apparently turning up at home instantly. When I got back later that day Sara couldn't even remeber Charlie being called to the SG-C, I think I managed to convince him not to do that sort of trick on me.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:** None  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:** None  
**Other notes (submitted by General Hammond):**  
- All SG teams are to be on the lookout for any similar circumstances to what happened to us and attempt to make contact with the Gro'hondor invloved. A home is offered for them on the Alpha site where they'll be defended against the Bara'uld and the System Lords. If they wish to remain then they are to be allowed to and the location is to be noted so that contact can be made by Major Kawalsky, Captain Rade or Charlie O'Neill.

SGC Home  
SG-1 Schedule

External access granted  
Team: Unassigned  
Unit: Unassigned


	12. Killer's Release

**Code Name:** **"Killer's Release"**

**Mission Type:** ZULU 6 Recon

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Col. Jack O'Neill, SG-A Military **

Sam's been keen to study some of those things that Machello created which we brought back from his lab. Apparently between the pair of them, she and Jolinar have managed to work out the code he was writing his notes in. They've decided to ignore the Mind-swapper and are concentrating on the Goa'uld killing bugs.

I must admit I was against that, after all Jolinar is a Goa'uld as far as those things are concerned. But not detered the pair of them began to experiment, releasing a few of the bugs into a contained enviorment and seeing how they reacted to different things.

Apparently they managed to get out, somehow finding their way to Danerten where they began to work through the local population. We're not sure how they managed to avoid Jolinar or any of the other Tok'ra in the area but there you are.

Containment managed to get in there, sealing the infected off and trying to prevent the spread of the bugs. They managed to a certain degree, and had the infected into stasis fields before any real harm could befall them. We were just starting to wonder about how to get enough of the protien compound to clear the bugs out of them when Harry, Teal'c and Sam were hit by the bugs.

Harry seemed to be immune to the Goa'uld effects and was suffering from the human effects (which resemble schizophrenia) instead. We managed to lock him up in the Air Force asylum whilst Teal'c and Sam went into Stasis.

The Tok'ra sent a Healer, Tornenam, who insisted on trying to help the infected. Even when we pointed out that she would then be infected herself she insisted. Apparently the usual way of dealing with these bugs is to get all of them into one person and then disintergrate them with a zat'.

**Portion Filed by - Dr. Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Science**

I was shocked when we found out how the Tok'ra 'heal' people with these bugs in them. It really makes me worried. We're still no closer to finding out how these things got into Danerten or Sam, Teal'c and Harry.

On one of our trips to Harry though we came up with an interesting discovery. Though for the most part he was incoherent, though at one point he sounded really strained and told us he knew what to do. On his insistence (I think he's getting really good at either Telepathy or Hypnosis) we brought his tool kit and the Mind-swapper down to his room (being careful not to touch the bars).

He fiddled with it for a few minutes then collapsed, telling us that we needed to recreate Machello. His biofunctions then began to slow until they were parctically none existent. Apparently those of symbiote within him and it's decay also slowed.

It took us a while to work it out but he'd rewired the Mind-swapper so that it would transfer the mind of Machello (as stored by the machine whenever he used it) into whoever used it, completely erasing their own minds. All we had to do was provide a body.

This proved easier than I expected. We've been using cloning tanks at the SG-C to create limbs, organs and artificial skin in case of accidents or battle wounds. Instead of doing that, we this time used them to grow an entirely new body. Initially this caused a bit of trouble as no one wanted a copy of themselves wandering round until Jack suggested using the remains of Macheelo to grow him a new body.

Surprisingly this was deamed a viable option and even the samples we had taken before were intact enough for us to use. When we were trying to decide how long to let the clone grow for Jack suggested that the sooner we could talk to him the better but we should at least get him through pubity.

**Portion filed by Dr. Janet Frasier SG-C Medical Divison**

Growing Machello is one of the more interesting things I've done at the SG-C. It took us a few hours to set up and we then had to leave him overnight. Colonel O'Neill's idea that we should let him get through pubity meant a 24 hour growth cycle. Given that the bugs aren't harming anyone now and that we couldn't do anything in the mean time I had to move onto other things.

SG-3 returned from a mission having located another Goa'uld Scattering world and sustained heavy casualties before getting through the Stargate. It took a hectic few hours before I was able to get to bed.

When we came back to Machello it was to find that his body was growing faster than we'd expected. Instead of having to wait until the evening before we could attempt the transfer, we were going to be able to go ahead with it some time around lunch.

When we made the transfer it was interesting what happened. We'd been going through the procedure established by my expertise combined with Alriek and Natreim's which involved forcing the body to breath for itself, keep it's nervous system going... This is the first time anyone's tried anything like this so we were trying to do everything at once.

When I deemed the body ready for a mind, Colonel O'Neill arranged for the Mind-swapper to be brought down and we hooked Machello up to it. The effect was rather startling. In an instant he opened his eyes, then shut them. He seemed to be trying to move but since his body hadn't moved, ever, he must have been getting very serious pins-and-needles.

We managed to sedate him and left him in a bed overnight whilst he got used to his new body. Daniel Jackson stayed to keep an eye on him for the night and so was the first to notice when he woke. At first he was apparently wondering why he didn't feel so old. When Daniel explained, he was shocked. Apparently he hadn't thought we would be able to do anything like that.

**Portion filed by Treldan Natreim, Tollan Military assigned to SG-1**

Daniel Jackson eventually got round to telling us that Machello was awake. When we introduced ourselves he identified myself and Alriek as Tollan. He apparently only remember grasping the handles to transfer himself back into his body then waking up inside the cloning tank. Our guess that it was his personality as recorded by the transfer rather than by some kind of telepathic jump at the point of death was correct.

He was soon awake and able to move around enough that Jack decided we should explain why we'd revived him (something that hadn't worried Machello at all). He was happy to help until we told him that it was a group of Tok'ra that we needed him to help, particuarly seeing as they were infected by one of his weapons.

It took the best part of an hour to convince him of the existence of the Tok'ra. This hour included explaining about the effects of long term exposure to a Sarcophagus, a brief history of the Stargate Alliance and a number of checks to prove that we weren't under the effects of Nishta or inhabited by Goa'uld.

In the end we managed to convince him to help us synthesis enough of the protien compound to clear the bugs out all the Tok'ra. Lermac was the most difficult to heal but Machello managed to help him. Apparently the most difficult part was getting his metabolic rate up enough that the protien didn't die off before it could have any effect.

No one is sure who let the bugs out; there certainly weren't enough in the one PTD to infect a large part of the Tok'ra population of Danerten. General Hammond says that he is looking into it with a great deal of interest (Jack O'Neill claims that means he's going to enjoy making things difficult for whoever's causing trouble).

With the bugs gone we were a bit stuck as to what to do with Machello. Lermac solved the problem by forging Machello's signiture on a form requesting admitance into the SG-A Research and Development division. The scientist was shocked to find a Goa'uld trying to help him but accepted the position anyway. His posting is listed as being the SG-C.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c (S3), Lt Harry Miles: infected by Goa'uld killing bugs  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**Approximately 93% of Tok'ra population of Danerten: infected by Goa'uld killing bugs  
**Other notes (submitted by Colonel O'Neill):**  
- Machello has begun to settle in nicely to his role as a scientist working for the SG-A. When he heard that the Goa'uld were in retreat he got a bit overexcited, we should probably watch for him trying to spread any bugs to take out the remainder.  
- With the full understanding of Machello's creations avaliable to the SG-A we should try making use of it ASAP. The main thing we need to work on though is making sure that he doesn't go round killing any Tok'ra by mistake.


	13. Special Weapons

**Code Name:** **"Special Weapons"**

**Mission Type:** Omega 6 Recon - Vital recovery

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Jolinar of Malksur, symbiote of Major Samamtha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences**

We were surprised when someone found a way round the Iris. Apparently the Freeden have the ability to 'Shift', a trick similar in effect to the Tollan matter dispersal device. When they jumped straight through the Iris the guards opened fire. One of them was badly hurt, another two were able to Shift through the bullets. The forth died, apparently due to injuries recieved before coming through the Stargate.

They had with them several pieces of technology, with the points at which they would be joined together clearly marked. While they were being taken to the Infirmary they implied that these pieces of technology represented a weapon for powerful than anything we had heard of. When we objected to this, they were adamant.

Their internal structure isn't unlike that of a human, possibly making them the result of an attempt at genetic engineering. The main difference appears to be an organ located just above the heart. At first it was ruining the MRI scans along with the more advanced methods that we tried. Sam then suggested that it might exist in several more dimensions than the rest of the Freeden, thus giving them a power source to draw on when Shifting.

They apparently made themselves a target for assimilation by the Bara'uld by raiding a Goa'uld city, using their abilities to get in and out. The technology that they'd brought with them was the prototype of a weapon which had been developed by the System Lord in that city.

When we asked about it, they were, at first, cagey. They apparently thought that we would use this weapon if we got the chance. They were more right than they might have thought.

**Portion Filed by - Dr. Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences **

When the Freeden eventually got round to explaining what the weapon was, we agreed with them that it was a good thing they'd separated the pieces.

It took a while to work out but apparently Sam has termed it an Electron Bomb. It works by splitting Electrons (something that apparently requires rewriting Quantum Physics). Each electron splits down to two Electrinos and, when it is done right, a pair of other particles. it seems that these other particles have a habit of whizzing off and starting a chain reaction in other local electrons.

Given the ammount of energy an electron releases when it splits, this might be bad. Lermac then pointed out the esential trouble with this weapon; electrons exist in every type of atom except Alpha Radiation, meaning that a chain reaction would spread through every atom in a planet, a solar system, even the entire universe, eventually, destroying everything as it went.

**Portion filed by Lt. Harry Miles (Lermac), SG-A Military **

The Electron Bomb is a pretty devastating weapon. Actually, scrap that. It's a weapon that can only be used once and will destroy everything in the universe, starting with the local area and working outwards.

General Hammond decreed that the weapon should be melted down before anyone could activate it. All of us, including the Freeden, agreed with this and Sam headed off with a team to see to the destruction of the weapon. We were heartened that the Freeden have apparently destroyed all of the records of this weapon within the System Lord's computer systems.

A couple of minutes after they'd set off, and the rest of us were discussing reloaction plans with the Freeden, Sam called through saying that a commando team wearing PDL insignia had turned up, threatened them and recovered all of the pieces of the Bomb.

The Freeden were concerned by this. They were talking about heading through the Stargate to the most distant planet they could find and from there, building a ship and carrying on travelling away from the Earth.

**Portion filed by Col, Jack O'Neill, SG-A Military**

Since we know squat about the PDL, apart from the fact that their some kind of para-military organisation posted to make sure we of the SG-C don't do anything stupid, we began to place calls, hoping for a break. We got our break when Lermac managed to use the log from the Transport Rings in the base to follow them back to the Area 51 site.

When we arrived there we managed to locate an underground bunker with the Transport Rings in it and a number of people standing guard over it. Given the Battle Armour it was easy to sneak past them and look around. Sam identified a number of boxes that were lying around the place as being those she'd used to store the parts of the Bomb in.

When we headed back to the SG-C we had no idea of what we were going to do in order to find the pieces. Sam started talking about the fact that the PDL must have a tap into our security records. That gave me an idea, which proved to be correct. I phoned Sara, back at our house and managed to get to talk to Charlie. When I mentioned the Electron Bomb, the kid did a Transport trick and appeared next to us in the Briefing Room.

He said that they'd noticed the plans for such a weapon when they'd first tried to integrate themselves into a Goa'uld culture. They hadn't believed anyone would create such a device but had erased the plans anyway. When we asked if he could find the pieces, he went into a sort of trance for a few minutes then came out and gave us the grid reference for the PDL base.

He did a disappearing trick and we began planning to raid the PDL facility. Given that it was technically a Human facility Zat's or Terra Type twos ('Zappers') were all that we were issued with. We used the Assault Gliders to hop over to Brazil then switched to travelling on foot.

**Portion filed by Treldan Narteim, Tollan Military assigned to SG-1**

Given their use of pre-Alliance human weapons, we weren't expecting the PDL to have anything as advanced as shields or stunner weapons avaliable to them. We were therefore planning to go in Phased (invisible) and avoid confruntation if possible. Teal'c and Daniel would remain behind with one of the Gliders in case we needed to Stun cannons, or the Transport Rings as a way out.

Jack, Sam, Alriek, Lermac and myself headed for the facility. Jack muttered something about calling Charlie and getting him to get us permission to be in the facility. Sam overruled this idea though it would be a nice trick. The entrance to the base was manned by a trio of guards, all armed with what I am informed are called H&K MP-10s (sub-machine guns).

We managed to get past them and entered the base. By location a room containing the output from the base security cameras then waiting for someone to open the door so that we could get in, we managed to find out that the parts were being kept in one of the lower levels of the facility and that half of them had been joined together.

With weapons ready, we congregated outside the lab. On a count of three we burst through the door, hitting each of the guards and scientists with a stun shot then turning our attention to the Bomb. Parts of it were starting to glow.

Before we could do anything, the Colonel that had turned up at the SG-C just after Lermac had Blended appeared in the room, protected by an Energy shield and totting a Zat'n'ktel. He claimed that he represented the majority of the governments of the world in the matter of stealing the Bomb.

They intended nothing short of holding the entire universe to ransom, destroying the whole thing if anyone tried to attack the Earth. All of us were amazed that anyone could even consider such an idea. The Colonel on the other hand didn't seem to be. Jack muttered something about Colonel Maybourne, then Lermac launched into a long speech about how very disrespectful it was to do such a thing as holding entire species who won't have heard of the Earth or the Alliance to ransom.

None of us were quite sure what happened though Sam suggested that Hypnosis might come into it somewhere. Lermac swung a punch at the Colonel who seemed to be half sleep, pretty much like the rest of us. He collapsed into a heap just as the alarm started up. Jack shot the pieces of the Bomb three times with a Zat' to disintegrate them, then we phased and headed up to the ground floor so that we could get out. On the way up, Jack called Teal'c and told him to do an attack run on the facility with the Glider.

As we passed one of the labs, Lermac dived into it then came out carrying something which he stuffed into a plastic bag. When we reached the surface it was to find that Teal'c had indeed been past with the Glider; all the guards were unconcious.

**Portion filed by Teal'c, S3, Jaffa, assigned to SG-1**

Daniel Jackson and myself waited for the rest of SG-1 to infilltrate the facility and retrieve the Bomb. Whilst waiting we apparently set off an alarm and were attacked by people wearing PDL uniforms. We dealt with them easily using the Glider's cannons.

Daniel Jackson suggested that it might be for the best to call in reinforcements. These arrived, via the Transport Rings built into the Gliders, in the form of SG-2. When Colonel O'Neill called for us to assist them by stunning those who were outside the facility, Daniel Jackson and I took one of the Gliders whilst Major Ferretti and his team occupied the other two.

Our raid on the facility caught most of the guards in the open and they were stunned. When the rest of SG-1 appeared from the facility, we transported them back to the SG-C and then flew ourselves back. A return trip was made with five SG teams however the entire complex had been deserted by that time.

With the Bomb itself destroyed, Colonel O'Neill requested that Charlie remove all information about it from the memories of those who have studied it and their records. With this accomplished we assisted the Freeden in being relocated to the planet of the Nox.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**None  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**Multiple PDL troops: stunned  
1 Freeden: badly injured due to Type Two fire  
1 Freeden: K.I.A.  
**Other notes (submitted by Dr. Jackson):**  
- We settled the Freeden with the Nox on the basis that they both have some pretty amazing abilities and the Nox have the capablity to introduce the Freeden to such technologies as they possess, slowly.  
- We should look out for any other Freeden that might exist on other worlds and pass them onto the Nox as well. According to the ones that we met there might be thousands out there, roaming the Stargate network in hope of finding a home.  
**Other notes (submitted by Major Smamtha Carter):**  
- The objects that Lermac stole from the lab turned out to be PTDs (Page Turning Devices). These ones however didn't work. We were puzzled by this until Machello pointed out that they looked a lot like the ones that he'd designed, ie. those containing Goa'uld killing bugs.  
- It seems that the PDL may have been behind the release of a large number of the bugs into Darenten a few weeks ago. As yet we don't know how much of their actions really is supported by the governments of the Earth and how much is their own initiative.


	14. Vampires of the Hole

**Code Name:** **"Vampires of the Hole"**

**Mission Type:** Delta Nine - Emergency action clause

Mission Report

**Stargate depowered until further notice**

**Portion filed by - Lt Harry Miles (Lermac), SG-A Military**

I was just about to go off shift for a while, having been working on the Dialing computer for a few hours, when the Stargate dialed up. According to the log SG-15 was due back from their first mission together. General Hammond managed to turn up in time to witness Major Trasen fall out of the Stargate.

As he collapsed Trasen was calling for the IRIS to be closed. I did do this as the Stargate began to missfire. Something very large sounding impacted on the IRIS just after we got it closed, then the Stargate shut down. Radiation teams reported that whatever it was, hadn't been dangerous in any way they could detect.

Dr Frasier was called down from the Infirmary to deal with Trasen. He was badly cut and bruised in places. He was also babbling something about tentacles. We managed to calm him down enough to find out that they'd been attacked whilst _inside_ the wormhole.

Dr Mackenzie arrived almost instantly, suggesting delusions brought on by something he wasn't willing to think about which happened on the far side of the Stargate. Major Carter and Machello backed this up saying that nothing could exist within the Wormhole that could attack them.

We were willing to agree on this line, until Charlie O'Neill turned up, claiming that he'd felt the presense of an Idornagon, something that clarified everything for me.

**Portion Filed by - Col. Jack O'Neill, SG-A Military **

Charlie had apparently been in the middle of a PE lesson when he'd felt the Stargate open and a Idornagon begin feeding. Apparently his species have never encountered these things but they have come across rumors of them. They apparently exist in Hyperspace, the same space that we travel through whenever we go through the Wormhole.

These things look like big green things which are described by the few who survive as being teeth, mouth, tentacles and _nothing else_. They seem to latch onto Wormholes between Stargates as a source of food, the same way that 'a highwayman might hang around the end of a gorge to ensure that people can't get past him' (Daniel).

When we questioned Charlie about it, he claimed that some of the minor System Lords had been wiped out by these things latching onto the Stargate on their world and then they hadn't been able to use the Gate again. These things apparently live for centuries in Hyperspace, but only a few hours in (what Sam termed) Realspace (what we live in).

Hammond ordered that the Stargate be locked out, meaning that no one could dial in and we could only dial out when the destination module was replaced.

We were worried about whether this one had locked onto our gate or the one on R59-F8Q. No one could work out what to do to find out. Daniel seemed to think a bit then suggested that we simply dial the Stargate out and stick a camera through the Event Horizon (the surface) of the Wormhole then look through that.

**Portion filed by Major Samamtha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences **

The idea of a species that lives in Hyperspace is amazing. That they can force their way through the 'wall' of a Wormhole and simply pick up anyone travelling using a Stargate is worrying. Basicly these things would be great for study, just not yet. Even I have to admit that we need to get rid of it soon.

Daniel's idea of using a camera was great. General Hammond approved of it, but insisted that we stick the camera on the MALP and that the Gate room be evacuated. The shields were also charged to full power and kept active. At the time I couldn't understand this; it would be an outgoing Wormhole, nothing could come back through it.

When everything was rigged up we set the MALP moving forwards until the camera was just sticking over the Event Horizon. We caught a brief glimpse of the Idornagon before a massive tentacle came out of the Wormhole and smashed the MALP to pieces. As the tentacle began to flail at the shields around the room, General Hammond ordered the Stargate to be deactivated.

It took a couple of goes as the Idornagon seemed to be keeping the Stargate open somehow. When we got it closed, we were left one piece of thirty metre long and another piece of five metre long tentacle spread around the Gate room.

Machello and I wanted to study it, both the tentacles and the creature itself, after all it wouldn't have what we would recognise as a biology. Charlie advised against this.

We're left with a bit of a problem. The Stargate can't be used unless we want to let a huge tentacled thing in and no one can dial in. We managed to send a transmission to all offworld teams indicating that they can't dial back to the Earth but couldn't explain the situation in case any of the Goa'uld have broken our encryption codes.

We've made contact with the Alliance, hoping that someone will be able to come up with a solution to this problem. As yet we don't have one.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**Lt. Harrison SG-15 (KIA)  
Cpt. Johnson SG-15 (KIA)  
LT. Aferson SG-15 (KIA)  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:** None  
**Other notes (submitted by Major General George Hammond):**  
- The Stargate will remain shut down until such time as we can be certain that the Idornagon will have left. This thing has proven the ability to attack SG personnel as they are passing through the Wormhole and as we attempt to dial out.  
- No offworld travel will be possible unless it is via the Dreadnaught being used as a transport or another ship. Attempts have been made to bring in other vessels for transport purposes however given the distance to our colony worlds this has yet to prove practical. No one shall, unless it is the direst of circumstances, attempt to use the Stargate to travel to another world.


	15. Invisible Friends

**Code Name:** **"Invisible Friends"**

**Mission Type:** Theta Seven - Planetary Defence

Mission Report  
Stargate Reactivated - All offworld travel re-established

**Portion filed by - Dr Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences**

With the Stargate out of action we've been forced to resort to ships for supply and transport. SG-1 is officially grounded given the combined knowledge that we possess. We've been trying for almost a month now to get rid of the Idornagon that's latched onto our Stargate.

The main problem we've been having is keeping the fact that there is one here, out of the grasp of the Goa'uld. Though they are a bit fragmented right now they would probably try to take advantage of the fact that we couldn't get off-world via the Stargate.

We were in the middle of what was probably our twentieth test when There was the flash of an Asgard Transporter and Thor was standing next to us in the control room, along with a young child.

Apparently the child was one of the Reetou GELFs (Genetically Engineered Life-Forms) who have to translate for them. It became apparent that he was accompanied by a Reetou when Sam and Harry started to complain about a funny feeling in their heads.

Apparently the Reetou Rebels (last heard of by the SG-C in the mission code named Show and Tell) have managed to aquire a ship and phased it so that it would be invisible to us. Their primary target is apparently the Earth as the home world of Humanity.

**Portion Filed by - Col. Jack O'Neill, SG-A Military **

The idea of the Reetou attacking the Earth in a ship isn't so bad. The Ion Cannons are in place so we can repel any attack they would care to launch against us. Frank (the kid's name) said that they probably wouldn't do that though. Most likely they'd go in for a covert attack with cross-phasal explosives.

In preparation for the attack, the Boffins went forth and returned about five hours later with what they termed a TEMPER, the name apparently meaning TErra type, Multi-Phasic Eradication Rod. Basically it's going to be replacing the standard type threes for the duration of the rebel incursions. It can hit things no matter what Phase they're in.

The thing looked pretty neat as well. It seems that the usual TER uses a scanner of some sort to detect the Reetou, then it shoots out a hologram of where the scanner tells it the Reetou is. The TEMPER has the same projector built onto the side but also an overlay on the sniper-sight on top so that you don't need to light them up to see them.

Whilst they were making things work, the rest of us had to find the Reetou. Apparently they're due in the near future so we were scanning the area near the Sol System. We didn't find them, but we found the engine trail from their ship. It lead straight down into the desert regions near the old Area 53 site.

When we went on recon, SG-1 discovered that far from the predicted two or three teams of Reetou (five members to a team) there were easily, over a thousand Reetou, making roughly five hundred teams, each armed with an explosive equal in size to a small Nuke.

We headed back to the SG-C and on the way we made a rather nasty discovery.

**Portion filed by Major Samamtha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences **

The Reetou rebels have discovered a way of blocking the emitions that give away their presense to a Goa'uld. A TER can still detect them but until now a Goa'uld has been always taken as a safer bet than any TER. Several of them managed to make in into the base undetected and, when we were in the middle of a test to try getting rid of the Idornagon they launched an attack.

We managed to use the weapon inhibitors to deactivate their shielding devices and from their began to track them down. One of them had managed to get into the Gate room though just before the test began and when the Idornagon stuck it's tentacles through the Event Horizon something made it pull them right back.

The something was the emissions from the Reetou. The combination of normal light photons and the out-of-phase particles was killing it. This was great knews but we didn't have time to do anything with it. Weapons tech had produced a couple of dozen TEMPERs and SG-1 led a group of other troops against the Reetou.

The Reetou put up quite a bit of a fight and it was only an EMP-type weapons burst from an Asgard ship that stopped them using their explosives then and there. With a group of Reetou helping us to track down the few survivors, we began to clean up the invasion force.

When we presented them with a few captured version of the masking devices the Reetou were almost overjoyed. Frank had to go off with the Tok'ra, for the same reason that the previous one, Charlie, had needed to. Whilst they left in a ship we began to make preparations to get rid of the Idornagon.

**Portion filed by Treldan Narteim, Tollan Military assigned to SG-1 **

Clearing out the Idronagon was simpler than we'd expected. The particles that affected it, normal light and those produced by the Reetou, can be synthesized or otherwise produced easily and the equipment was rigged up. This basically involved a charged and highly focused electro-magnetic web to keep the particles contained then saturating the containment area with them.

This produced a very bright ball of light hanging just above the ramp leading up the the Stargate. The Stargate was dialed up and before the Idornagon could attack the ball of light was launched through. Apparently it was harmless to just about any race apart from the blinding effect from the light and the headache that any Goa'uld or Tok'ra would have if they were caught in it.

The effect wasn't very spectacular. Just as the Wormhole stabilised itself the electro-magnets were cut across one side of the sphere and the ball of light shot into the Stargate. Nothing seemed to happen apart from this, until we stuck a camera into the Wormhole.

The remains of the Idornagon were hanging there, with a large hole cut straight through the middle of them where the light had hit. As we watched the pieces began to accelerate away from us, eventually vanishing from sight and probably passing through the walls of the Wormhole before it reached the other end.

It seems that we are the first to develop a means of getting rid of these things and several members of the Alliance are requesting a copy of this equipment so that they can clear out their own worlds. Odin declared one particular world to be used as a target for the shots to be fired at. It's uninhabited so there isn't anyone who could be affected by it.

A section of the Alliance has been designated to researching life forms that live within Hyperspace. We don't want to have to go through this again.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**Lt Astor SG-3 (KIA)  
Captain Hanson SG-11 (KIA)  
SG-4 (KIA)  
Third Brigade, Tollan Military (KIA)  
Fifteenth Valkerie Battle group under the Warlord Thor (KIA)

**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**Approximately one thousand, three hundred and twenty Reetou rebels (KIA)  
Two Reetou representatives (KIA)  
One Idornagon (Destroyed)  
Approximately twenty civillians and off-world visitors (KIA or WIA)

**Other notes (submitted by Major Samantha Carter):**  
- With the Idornagon removed normal travel through the Stargate can be resumed. All teams are being equipped with long-range communicators so that they can contact the SG-A in the eventuality of being trapped on a planet by one.  
- It occured to some of us that the System Lords are going to be having trouble in the near future. With all known Naquadha mines either claimed or guarded by the SG-A, the Goa'uld are going to be having to rely on their stockpiles that they're carrying with them to power their ships and weapons. If the power supplies fail whilst on a planet that has it's Stargate claimed by an Idornagon then they will be trapped. This may give us a tactical edge in the near future.


	16. Good men Never Die

**Code Name:** **"Good men never die"**

**Mission Type:** Zeta one - Assault on Goa'uld world

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Dr Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences**

When we heard about a previously unknown Naquadha mine we were worried that a Goa'uld might get there before we could get some guards looking after it. This proved to be the least of our worries when our Hyperspacial probe picked up several vessels belonging to Sokar already on the planet.

As the only major System Lord who's managed to evade us to date, Sokar is pretty dangerous as he's the only one with a major army backing him. If he had got control of this mine then it would be trouble for us as he would be able to supply all of the System Lords with Naquadha, thus allowing them to repower their ships, weapons and other devices.

SG-1, SG-3, a group of Tok'ra and the third Valkerie Brigade headed through to JX2-DA0 just in time to catch the local midnight. Under the cover of darkness we approached the ridge that surrounded the open-cast mining operation and took a look at what was going on.

The operation was bigger than we'd expected. Over a dozen vessels, some of them apparently designed specifically for mining Naquadha. Jaffa and Pre'Anubis were keeping a watch around a huge part of the perimiter whilst guard towers scanned the rest of it. We were about to fall back to another location and call for reinforcements when, in a different crater, we saw a group of Jaffa bullying (there isn't really a better term for it) a group of people.

Jack leapt into instant action, leading a charge down the side of the crater with TEAMPERs blazing.

**Portion Filed by - Col. Jack O'Neill, SG-A Military **

There were almost two dozen Jaffa harassing three people in that second crater. In a perfectly planned manouver, we took down all but the leader in a single barrage. Jolinar took him down with a Ribbon device blast. The Valkeries kept an eye on him and maintained a perimeter while we investigated the people they'd been having a go at.

One of the people was crouching down, covering the other two with his body whilst begging us not to harm them and take his life instead. He sounded familar and so, keeping the Armour's helmet up, I pulled him to his feet. I was surprised to find that it was Aris Boch, the bounty hunter we last met about two years ago. He didn't recognise me until I removed the helmet.

When they found out who he was, several of the Tok'ra began to get shirty about having saved him. Korra was just about the only one who didn't want to shoot him on the spot. We managed to convince them that he was on our side and asked him to assist us. He was only too egar when we explained what we'd been up to since our last meeting.

**Portion filed by Lt. Harry Miles (Lermac), SG-A Military **

I've read the mission reports about Aris Boch. He seems a bit different from the mental picture I'd assembled but then again anyone would be.

It turns out that he knows quite a bit about the layout of this area, having originally come here to confirm for another of the System Lords that there was indeed Naquadha here. He'd arrived and been captured by a patrol almost instantly. He said that there would probably be another patrol along soon.

The patrol turned out to consist of half a dozen Death Gliders which started trying to bomb us. Given the strength of our weapons and shields they didn't stand much of a chance against us though Aris adopted family was a bit of a problem.

After the Death Gliders were gone, we had to move quickly to get away before Jaffa could find us. Though we might be able to take them out, it would be better to do it quietly.

**Portion filed by Jolinar of Malkshur, Tok'ra, Symbiote of Major Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences**

The mining vessels we decided to try to capture rather than destroy. This still left five Cheops, three Hatak and a single Hawk ship to take out. Given the amount of Naquadha that they were pulling out of the ground it wasn't going to be possible to use any kind of high explosive.

Instead Colonel O'Neill decided that we would try to take control of one of the ships then rig up the weapons for remote control so that we could take out the other vessels with it while watching from a safe distance. It was decided that one of the Cheops vessels would be best for this as we were all familiar with the design and layout.

The raid was sprearheaded by the Valkeries attacking one of the other ships. This caused enough of a distraction that we could sneak into the more central of the vessels. Whilst the defenders were busy, Martouf also lead a party of Tok'ra to plant explosives around the base of the other ships in case they should try taking off in a bid to escape or take out the captured vessel.

SG-1 and SG-3 made it to the Pel'dac with Aris and family in tow. We managed to take out the Jaffa and Planetary Lord who were there, then Lermac began to rewire the console so that we could control it from a specially rigged palmtop with a radio modem attached to it.

Aris was amazed at quite how far we'd got since we'd last met. He managed to find his weapon and armour in one of the storage rooms just off the Pel'dac. Once he'd got into it he apparently felt better in himself. With the ship wired we headed out to the rendevous point on the edge of the crater.

**Portion filed by Martouf, Tok'ra special operations, host of Lantash **

Korra and I led the rest of the Tok'ra to plant explosives around the bases of all of the Goa'uld ships in the area. We managed to evade the Pre'Anubis for a short while but part of our group was spotted. The explosives would remain undetectable whilst they were phased but the cross-phasing would allow them to take out the ships.

As we began to fire at the Jaffa, the Valkeries swooped out of the sky, distracting them enough that we could escape. With the last of the explosives in place, we headed out to the edge of the crater to meet SG-1 and SG-3. Once the entire assault group had assembled they activated the remote control and began firing the weapons at the other ships.

At first they seemed to be confused, then the ships began to return fire. The initial confusion was mainly due to the fact that there wasn't a lot of detail on the palmtop's screen so it took a couple of shots to work out what was what on the screen.

None of the ship's shields were designed to work in an atmosphere. This lead to a situation where half the shots that anyone fired were reflected straight back at them by their own shields. Unfortunately this included the commondeered ship.

Whilst Lermac remained with the Valkeries and Korra to keep taking out the ships, everyone else headed in the direction of the three mining vessels. We managed to take over them just before anyone could take off. Unwilling to risk setting off the Naquadha, no one fired on them.

Several of the ships did take off though. These duely exploded as they climbed into the air, showering the area with parts. One of them wasn't as badly damaged though it certainly wouldn't be able to land on a pyramid any time in the near future. It managed to keep climbing and we lost sight of it somewhere in the upper atmosphere.

As the last of the ships was destroyed by the remote controlled one, we began to sort through the wreckage, picking out Jaffa and others for capture. Those that we could manage to capture were handed over to the Tok'ra council. The remains of the ships were left to be collected. Once we signaled that we'd captured the area a mining team came in within minutes.

The assault force headed back to Construction Site for a break. When we arrived there another group was sent off to rescue Aris people (the research teams having worked out how to recreate Roshna a shortly after SG-1 first met Aris). He was sad not to be able to go but none of us was really in any condition to do anything in a raid apart from get in the way.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**Three Valkerie of the third Brigade (KIA)  
Two Tok'ra (KIA)  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**Approximately eight thousand Jaffa of Sokar - unconfirmed (KIA)  
Multiple Pre'Anubis (KIA)  
Nine vessels of Sokar (destroyed or salvaged by SG-A forces)  
**Other notes (submitted by Dr. Jackson):**  
- Aris' people, identified as the Krea'naa, have been freed and granted full membership in the Stargate Alliance. With such a sudden loss we are hoping that Sokar may be forced to do something desperate that we can use against him.  
- Given their lack of resources and dependance on the Roshna, the Krea'naa are being settled on an already populated (and technologically advanced) world where they can make a better start before being moved to a colony world. SG-A researchers are already working on getting the addiction to Roshna out of their systems.  
**Other notes (submitted by Col. O'Neill):**  
- Sokar is hopefully out of the game for a while, though I'm not betting on it. He and Anubis between them are the most dangerous Goa'uld we've come across and the only reason we've left Anubis alone is that he's willing to leave us alone if we do the same.  
- Sokar will probably try to get hold of more Naquadha in the near future. Everything we've got going should be concentrated on finding him before he can do damage to any of our mines.


	17. Death's head Legions

**Code Name:** **"Death's Head Legions"**

**Mission Type:** Theta Seven - Planetary Defence

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Major Samantha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences**

After the liberation of the Krea'naa from the subjugation of Sokhar we were expecting some kind of response from him, or at least the other System Lords in general. What we weren't expecting was half a dozen Unas class warships along with almost two dozen Bara'uld warships, to drop out of nowhere, blockading the entire Sol system, and someone dialing up the Earth's Stargate.

An image of Sokhar appeared on the surface of the IRIS (a trick we've used a couple of times ourselves now that we know how to do it) and warned us that we'd caused him too much trouble for our sins to be forgiven. He was intending to blockade the entire solar system, destroy the Stargate and bomb the Earth out of existence. The image vanished and the IRIS began to heat up.

Our initial plan was to simply call for backup, given that quite a few of the Alliance warships are capable of taking on an Unas class, even if it is a long battle. It became obvious that this wasn't going to happen when we could get a Hyperspacial transmission out past the picket line.

The next plan involved waiting for the Stargate to shut down and then dialing up one of the garrison worlds. We started to get worried when the Stargate didn't shut down after forty minutes. By this time the IRIS (a Titanium/ Trintium/ Obatium alloy) was begining to heat up a bit. After an hour we began to get worried.

It seems that Sokhar had worked out how to wire a large power source into the Stargate at his end, meaning that it will keep going for a lot longer than usual. This length of time had us worried as it reached the two hour point. General Hammond was all for simply unplugging the Stargate to deactivate it.

I argued against this idea as the last time we tried it, Colonel O'Neill and Sergeant Siler ended up with electrical burns. He therefore insisted on me coming up with ways of getting us out of this trouble.

**Portion Filed by - Col. Jack O'Neill, SG-A Military **

I'm wishing that Sam couple have come with us on that trip to the Space Defence centre. When Sokhar's ships appeared from nowhere, Lermac, Teal'c, Daniel and I were reviewing the status of the Earth's ground based defence and detection system. Just before the first of our weapons was deployed against the ships, the entire facility lost power.

We managed to break out before we ran out air, barely contacting the orbital facilities to find that they'd also been hit but had managed to keep basic life support operational. Confused as to how this could happen, we began looking around for an explanation. This came when we found that the main power lines had been cut by someone.

The tracks of a vehicle led away from the sabotage. Lacking anything else to follow, we set off in pursuit. When we caught up with the vehicle, which had stalled, it was to find two men sitting in it, staring blankly into space. Daniel suggested that they might be hypnotised.

Making contact with the SG-C, Dr Mackenzie came out with an emergency medical team. Apparently he didn't think it would be a good idea to try waking them, instead letting them sleep it off.

**Portion filed by Lt. Harry Miles (Lermac), SG-A Military **

Just after Dr Mackenzie left, I tried waking the two men, using a bit of what Jack refers to as 'ESP' to help it along. They woke easily and claimed that they were terrorists, more specifically, sabatoures. They'd been brought out of jail by someone calling himself 'The Colonel', who'd wanted them to do a job for him. Without realising it, they'd allowed themselves to be hypnotised shortly after that.

Neither of them could remember clearly anyone else who'd been present until Mackenzie walked into the room. They both claimed that he was the one had hypnotised them in the first place. When asked to respond he said they probably thought he was simply because he was the one who'd been there to check up on them.

On a hunch I tried something I'd been practising recently on him. I've called it Truth-sense. He started feeling dizzy and almost fell over. Just before he did, I managed to get it out of him that he'd been working for the PDL long before he'd been working for the SG-C. Jack seemed to be glad to hear this (he's never liked shrinks) and had Mackenzie arrested on the spot.

Before we could do anything though, Mackenzie shouted something weird which made Jack and Daniel go into a trance. They then started attacking Teal'c and me. Teal'c knocked them both out with a Zat'n'ktel while I went after Mackenzie who'd used the pair of them as a distraction so as to get away.

I caught up with him and rugby tackled him just in front of his car. When we got him under confinement and began interrogating him, first using simple questions, then resorting to a Tok'ra memory viewer that was stored in the facility for this sort of eventuallity. Through this method we learned that the PDL wanted to disgrace our efforts at defence and thereby cut off all off-world travel by non-human methods.

The attack by Sokhar and the Bara'uld was the perfect cover for their operation. Apparently they didn't think that Sokhar would attack and when the people of the Earth found out how easily it's defences had been destroyed (by a pair of known terrorists no less), they would force the Unification Government to veto Star travel.

**Portion filed by Dr Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences**

When Jack and I came round, we watched the record of Dr Mackenzie's interrogation. We were both shocked to say the least, to find that one of our most trusted personel could be a member of the PDL. What was slightly more worrying was the idea that they had managed to get hold of a pair of criminals so easily.

Remembering The Colonel's comments about having authority from every government in the Unification, we sent a report to the SG-C along with a note explaining our plans. With that away, we set off for Unity City, the centre of the Unification government.

Upon reaching Unity City we barged our way into Raegan's office. As Planetary Representative he should after all know about stuff like the PDL. When he denied all knowledge of the PDL and it's authorisation, Jack asked Harry to do his Truth-sense thing on Raegan. Just he looked about to collapse, Harry announced that he was telling the truth.

Jack was talking about putting everyone in the Planetary council through Harry's screening. The situation was however solved by the arrival of The Colonel. He wasn't in a uniform of any kind and seemed to be playing at being a secretary. When questioned by Jack he denied all knowledge of the PDL, until Teal'c mentioned the pair of terrorists that we had in custody who would of course be able to identify the man who'd freed them then got them into this trouble.

This got a reaction. He admitted that he was The Colonel (his real name being Jason Travers) and that he had started the PDL with the aid of a large number of very wealthy businessmen, along with a couple of disgruntled military commanders who thought that they should have been in on the Stargate right from the start. To a certain degree he was telling the truth; those people are in charge of the world to a certain extent.

Jack put through a call to Sara and got Charlie to come round to visit. When we told him what Charlie was about to do, Travers agreed to disband the PDL. It was either that or we did it for him. We also gave him a warning that any sort of similar activity would not be tolerated.

**Portion filed by Jolinar of Malksur, Tok'ra, symbiote of Major Samantha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences**

When the rest of SG-1 arrived back at the SG-C we were relieved. The situation had reached the point that we were thinking about pulling the plug. With Harry back from his trip we should be able to work out a proper solution to the problem.

After having me describe the situation exactly, along with the fact that we couldn't get near the Stargate because of the liquid Nitrogen that was being sprayed on it to keep it cool, he seemed to think about it for a few minutes.

He then muttered something about it being 'kill or cure', pulled out the palmtop that he uses to hack into non-human technology and began entering some kind of program. After a couple of minutes of typing he called to the team in the gate room that they should get out as soon as possible. As they left the gate room, he pressed the enter key to start the program.

The imediate reaction was that a low hum, similar to a power buildup, started. The second reaction was that a wave of cold ran through the control room (the last recorded temperature of which had been around 80C). This was followed by the Liquid Nitrogen on the Stargate (which had been vaporising) starting to condense and a few minutes later, freeze.

All this time the hum had been building up, getting steadily louder and more penetrating as the temperature dropped. With a suddenness that caught all of us, the Wormhole suddenly flared, the whole thing changing from blue to bright white. When we looked again the Wormhole was still open but it was outgoing rather than incoming and wasn't to the planet that Sokhar had been launching his attack from.

Apparently Lermac used the Naquadha's energy absorbant capabilities to suck the heat out of the gate room and the IRIS, storing it in the capacitors until it was used in one discharge to overload Sokhar's Stargate and open a Wormhole to a different Stargate. The discharge will apparently have had the effect of blowing Sokhar's Stargate apart along with quite a lot of it's surroundings, most likely including Sokhar himself.

We managed to make contact with the nearest garrison world where the Dreadnaught is stored and called for help. With the Solar System's defences also operational, the ships that Sokhar had sent against us were trouble, but not much.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**Col. O'Neill (Zat' discharge - recovered)  
Dr Jackson (Zat' discharge - recovered)  
Three Defence satelites (KIA)  
Two Assault Gliders (KIA)  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**Seven Unas class Warships and crew (KIA)  
Twelve Bara'uld warships and crew (KIA)

**Medical assesment of Col. O'Neill and Dr Jackson (submitted by Dr. Frasier):**  
- Both members of SG-1 have been cleared by myself and the SG-C's new qualified phychiatrist as being cleared of the PDL's programming. Apparently Mackenzie managed to get it into them during an examination in case the PDL ever needed their help.  
- I've ordered all personel to have a full phyche check to make sure that no one else can be used the way that that pair was. General Hammond has decided to recall everyone who's come through the SG-C and those who've been in contact with Mackenzie for a long period back instead of just the teams.  
**Other notes (submitted by Col. O'Neill):**  
- After what happened to Daniel and me, I've been a bit more cautious than usual about phychiatrists. Given that the PDL should soon be totally shut down, even if it is never made public in the proccess, we should be safe from any more such attempts at brainwashing.  
- The PDL did get it's point across to some of us though. Our defences were taken out by a pair of terrorists and only the fact that Sokhar was intending to starve us out rather than kill us outright (probably didn't want to risk getting in range of our weapons), saved us from complete anihilation. From now on we need to be more careful about such things. I for one don't want to be caught with our defences in pieces when the Goa'uld attack.


	18. God's Return

**Code Name:** **"God's Return"**

**Mission Type:** Epsilon five - Escaped Criminal alert

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Lt Harry Miles (Lermac), SG-A Military **

In a state of high alert, Thor called representatives of all the member races of the Alliance to the Conference World. In the hurry, SG-1 managed to get assigned as the reps for the Earth, Tollana, Chulak and the Tok'ra. Aris has been staying at the SG-C recently so we also took him with us.

With reps still arriving from various planets, a hologram of Thor appeared in the middle of the Conference Chamber, a direct breach of most rules of protocol as reps need to turn up in person to such meetings to avoid hologram faking.

Thor told us that he was a bit too busy to come in person to see us. Apparently someone called Loki has escaped from captivity and he's up to someone elses neck in hassel trying to deal with the situation. Loki is a name that was familiar to myself and Daniel and so Thor left it to us to tell everyone else what was going on.

Loki is, was, or whatever, an Asgard. The son of the giant God of Ball-Lightning he was hansom, cunning and on occasions, totally evil. According to ledgend he had three children, the Hell hound Fenrir, the World Serpent Jormungandar and the queen of Hel, known as Hel.

Supposedly he was imprisoned for the crime of assisting in the death of one of the Asgard. He was tied to a set of rocks just outside Hel and left there for the rest of eternity. We theorised that he might have escaped from prison and be running around right now.

**Portion Filed by - Aris Boch, Krea'naa representative on Earth, SG-A Military **

This Loki guy doesn't sound like very good company. When Daniel worked out that Loki would probably try to start causing trouble again (as he apparently did before he was locked up), we all did a quick jump to various planets to warn everyone of what was going on. When we managed to meet back at the SG-C, SG-1 decided that we should visit the Asgard worlds in the area to check on them. I went along because they thought that I might be better than them at hunting.

We took the Dreadnaught, a really great ship, to Sedaya, one of the more heavily populated Asgard worlds in this galaxy. We arrived just in time to see three (apparently older model) Asgard vessels go to Hyperspace. When we took a look down at the planet we realised that we were too late. The whole place was a wreck, entire cities having been leveled, huge facilities that I'm assured are shield generators completely smashed...

Transporting down to the surface, we managed to find a couple of survivors of the attack. One of them was wearing armour with a strange insignia on it while the other wore nothing. The one with the armour turned out to be a member of Loki's support group. He'd been left behind in the evacuation when we turned up.

The other wanted to get back to his world as soon as possible to get on with the reconstruction. We weren't too sure about this. No one seemed to be rebuilding anything down there. They still weren't when Thor turned up with a small fleet of Asgard warships. He insisted on questioning the captured soldier himself.

He didn't seem to like what he found out. Apparently (as Thor filled us in) Loki was the son of Thor's predecessor as Warlord over this galaxy. Farbauti (a hybrid Asgard/ Human) had begun to take control of various planets for his own sport until Thor had been sent in with a fleet and orders from Odin to replace Farbauti. Loki had been taken prisoner and his father had been executed before his eyes.

After he'd been tutored (brainwashed) by the rest of the Asgard, Loki was allowed into the Halls of Asgard as one of them, intended one day to replace Thor as Warlord of the Milky Way. Instead he'd grown up and turned criminal. Unable to control him, the Asgard had tried ignoring him, assuming that he'd get over it but not realising that Loki remembered his father's death at Thor's hands.

Once he'd been given a few ships to lead against the Goa'uld, Loki went to work, brainwashing his crews, turning them into supporters and then taking on another Asgard directly. The Asgard Balder had been engaged in testing a new form of shielding, one which should render their craft invulnerable. Loki learned of the shields one weakness had tricked the Asgard Hoder into attacking Balder's vessel, destroying the test vessel with Balder on it.

**Portion filed by Major Samantha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences**

Once Thor had brought us up to date on Loki's history, he insisted that we should head back for the Earth as this was one of the first planet's Farbauti had laid claim to. Loki had spent quite a lot of time there before being imprisoned and would doubtless consider that his old haunts grounds were due for a visit.

We set a cource, not for the Earth but along the heading that, what we presume were, Loki' vessels took. We managed to work out that he was heading for another Asgard world and sent word to all the nearby warships to converge there. Given the newer Hyperdrive motivator that the Dreadnaught is equipped with, we reached the battle just as it was starting.

Coming out of Hyperspace almost on top of them must have surprised Loki's ships. We'd managed to cripple one of them with a combination of shield busters and a city-leveller shot to the rear section before they'd even noticed us coming round the moon.

Thor arrived half a minute later and signalled to Loki that he should surrender. Before we could catch catch his ship, Loki went to Hyperspace with two other ships (including one of those from the defence fleet) and vanished before we could follow. He left the planet in ruins and the Dreadnaught in the worst state it's ever been in.

When a group of Tok'ra turned up, we gave them the heading and told them not to engage Loki in combat, merely follow him. They launched what they called a Stealth Tracker which vansihed from sight then presumably went to Hyperspace in pursuit.

**Portion filed by Jolinar of Malkshur, Tok'ra, Symbiote of Major Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences**

The Stealth Tracker returned later with the news that they hadn't been able to locate Loki's ships. Apparently their engine trails led as far as a Star Nursery then came out of Hyperspace and vansihed into the nebula.

Using as much of our reserve power as we could spare we, and Thor, transmitted an all worlds alert about Loki. Dropping Aris off on Krea'nalst so that he could begin helping with defences there, the rest of us headed back to the Earth to get working on defences there.

This mainly involved sorting everything out so that we could be sure it was online, running system checks and launching the latest set of defence sattelites. With this complete humanity went back to being it's usual self, getting on with things regardless. This is typical of humans, their strangely short attention spans meaning that a clever enemy can catch them just as they're starting to get bored.

When Loki did attack, it wasn't us he used as a target. Having apparently upgraded his ships Hyperdrive motivators (we really should have thought of that; every Asgard ship carrys at least one spare) he made it to a new target in a matter of days rather than years.

His target was Cimmeria, the current home of Gairwyn's people along with the population of Simarka. As this was an Asgard protectorate world it didn't have the defences to take out even one Asgard vessel, having been designed to take on Goa'uld ships. By the time we arrived via the Stargate most of the population had been killed. A number of armoured Asgard were walking around, taking out survivors.

Colonel O'Neill got angry at this and ordered an all out assault. We had three other SG teams with us (all in Battle Armour and carrying TEMPERs), along with a Brigade of Valkerie. Given our numbers we made short work of them initially. Then a couple of Glider-like craft, that Daniel nicknamed Chariots, came out of the clouds and dive bombed us.

We managed to take out a few of them but were forced to retreat with the survivors through to the Earth. Sam went through last with Colonel O'Neill and closed the IRIS just before any of the Asgard could get through. The couple of thuds that we heard were most likely Asgard and a single Chariot. After making contact with Thor to warn him, we began recalling everyone from all of the Protectorate worlds to Darenten.

Half-way through this operation, Loki launched an attack against the Earth.

**Portion filed by Col. Jack O'Neill, SG-A Military**

When Loki's attack came it was sharp and to the point. He first tried to Hyperspace in, through the outer marker line, something that even I'm convinced isn't scientifically possible, then tried shooting out our defence lines. Given the slightly random changes we occasionally make to the formation, none of the Asgard he'd brainwashed could have known the setup.

He had with him a couple of extra ships and seemed to have been doing quite a bit of upgrading to the ones he'd had to begin with. We took out a couple of the less advanced ones and managed to disable one of the others with an experimental Energy-dissapating mine. The others left as the Dreadnaught, still quite badly damaged, appeared on the scene.

With the capture of one of the Asgard vessels we got hold of a couple of Loki's mind control gizmos as well. Sam, Lermac, Alriek and Narteim spent ages looking at it then triggered it by accident. It whined for a minute and ended up giving us all a headache. By checking it out more closely we found that it was transmitting, telepathically, some kind of message (which we all agreed was probably something like "do what I tell you").

Since it doesn't seem to affect humans or Goa'uld, we were reasonably safe for a while. We knew though that this wouldn't last for long. The Goa'uld have already developed the Phyonic Transmitter (which this is apparently a version of) and that does affect Humans. General Hammond ordered that all research should begin working on ways of blocking the affects.

This turned out to be easier than we expected. The Asgard we captured on Sedaya hadn't been within the range of one of the controllers (if he had been we'd have had almightly headaches by the time we caught him) so he had to have something like that on him. It turns out that the armour Loki's followers are wearing is only partly for protection. The helmet has a short-range, low power, version of the transmitter built into it. That explains why the one we caught started getting a bit muddled after we removed his helmet.

With this news, Sam went and cooked up some technobabble. The end result was a sort of headband thing that goes round the back of your head and blocks the transmissions. Original ideas were designed for Human heads though she went and produced a couple for Asgard specifications.

With this result we headed off to see Thor. We found him in orbit of Sedaya, in combat with half a dozen of Loki's ships (that critter really knows how to make friends quickly). Hoping we weren't too late, Lermac, Teal'c, Narteim and I went over to Thor's vessel. What we found was Thor's most loyal guard fighting a rearguard action for control of the bridge of his ship.

**Portion filed by Treldan Narteim, Tollan Military assigned to SG-1**

On the way to Sedaya Sam and I had rigged up a counter-pulse generator to present to Thor. When we found that his bridge was under attack we set it off just as the defences began to crumble under the force of the mind control signals. The attackers seemed to instantly reconsider things and started helping us against Loki.

Heading back to the Dreadnaught, we launched a series of Shield Busters and Energy-dissapators at the attackers, managing to knock out half a dozen of them within a few minutes. Just as we targetted his ship, Loki transported something over to ours.

His present turned out to be a Mind Control device. This one though seems to have been set up to work on Humans. Fortunately only a couple of the troopers weren't wearing the bands and we were able to stun them before they could do any damage. In the confusion though, Loki managed to get away.

Thor's ship was almost falling into the atmosphere by this time and we only just managed to drag it up into a stable orbit. With the others ships in a similar situation we had to also drag them up. Transporting over to those ships we managed to disable the transmitter before Loki's followers could reactivate it. With the plans for the counter-pulse generators in the hands of Asgard manufacturers, it would be only a short amount of time before Loki no longer had any supporters.

And it appears that Loki knew this. He next appeared a few days later, attacking the Alpha Site this time. He'd almost doubled the size of his fleet by then and almost half of them didn't make it away. The idea of using the Transmitters on a large scale seemed to appeal to him and he'd landed a couple around the local Stargate before we'd managed to beat him back. Fortunately the Gro'Hondor aren't affected by the Human variant and Major Kawalsky and Captain Rade took the generators out before they could do any serious damage.

In one final assault, Loki pulled all of his forces into one group and attacked the Construction site with almost thirty ships of various types. This taxed us slightly as the defences weren't able to handle such a large assault. Showing that his skills as a scientist hadn't faded out of existence though, Loki tried to use a new type of weapon against us (again based around the idea of mind control).

This one though used Nanites. The things swarmed all over the place, trying to get into people and do things to their brains. Using an EMP to take them out probably was a bad idea come to think about it but it was the first one we had. It left a lot of people in trouble but the shockwave from the explosion took out a couple of Loki's ships.

With all to play for, we managed to grab the Dreadnaught (thankfully proof against both Nanites and EMPs) and took off after Loki, along with a group of Tollan, two Tok'ra ships and a small fleet of Asgard.

We caught up with Loki in orbit over a habitable planet with a Stargate on it. In a conflict that must have amazed the locals (quite a primitive lot) we managed to take out all of Loki's ships, disabling all but one of them, Loki's own flagship. We were about to take it out when it blew up.

A search of the wreckage revealed nothing, though the radiation field the explosion created made it difficult to tell. As far as we can tell Loki is no more. We couldn't scan the planet clearly but we know for a fact that even if he did escape Loki is in the middle of the local settlements and therefore as far away from the planet's Stargate as he can be.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**- 85% of population of Sedaya (KIA)  
- 45% of population of Kitarsen (KIA)  
- 75% of population of Cimmeria (Protectorate World) (KIA)  
- 12 Defence Sattelites (Sol System) Destroyed  
- 5 Defence Sattelites (Alpha Site) Destroyed  
- 43 Defence Sattelites (Construction Site) Destroyed  
- 48 humans (KIA)*  
- 18 Tok'ra (KIA)*  
- 3 Nox (KIA)*  
- 8 Tollan (KIA)*  
- 11 Warships (any species) destroyed by Loki's forces  
- 6 Warships (any species) mind controlled by Loki then destroyed by SG-A forces  
- 49 Vessels (any species) mind controlled by Loki then disabled by SG-A forces  
* indicates Casualties or physical injuries not included in any other section  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**- 3 vessels and crew of Loki Destroyed  
- Loki (presumed KIA)  
**Medical notes (submitted by Dr. Frasier):**  
- As far as I can tell there is no real worry with regards to the use of Phyonic Transmitters. As with the Goa'uld version constant usage is needed for several years if any permenant affect is to be made. All those apart from the ones inprisoned with Loki should be up and about within a few days as good as new.  
- I'd suggest though, that the Asgard should be kept under observation for longer. I don't know enough about their physiology to tell if there will be any latent effects of the transmitters.  
**Tactical data (submitted by Col. O'Neill):**  
- We lost an awful lot of ships thanks to Loki. Getting the ones that we disabled up and running again will be a real job, if it even possible. Those Energy-dissapators were designed to work well, so we've never considered undoing their effects.  
- A point should be made that all Battle Armour is to be recalled for upgrading. These upgrades will involve modifying the helmets so that they block out the Phyonic Transmissions. This feature will be avaliable when the helmet is in either second or third mode and so far has proven effective against both Asgard and Goa'uld transmitters.


	19. New Politics

**Code Name:** **"New politics"**

**Mission Type:** Mu 3 - Covert operations

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Dr Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences**

One of our latest ideas for fighting the Goa'uld was tested on a couple of members of the Alliance when we showed Thor, Garshaw, Selamk and Aris records of Goa'uld (Yun, Here'ur and Chronos) anouncing that they were making peace with the people of the Tau'ri and had already got negosiations underway.

All of them were fooled, except Jacob Carter who guessed that something wasn't right and then when we began working if there was anything wrong with it worked out that the Goa'uld in question were in fact actors.

The whole idea is that the Goa'uld do have actors (they have to keep Jaffa entertained somehow) but no one would ever consider of pretending to be a Goa'uld. It would never occur to them that the person talking to them would be anyone other than their leader, until that is, the leader denies that it was them. Then of course they would disbelieve everything that they were told...

Everyone agreed that this was one of the more imaginative ideas for a weapon that they'd seen. The Tok'ra were talking about transmitting messages to all of the Goa'uld but we at the SG-C had differenty ideas.

**Portion Filed by - Col. Jack O'Neill, SG-A Military **

While Daniel, Narteim and Lermac were talking about new ideas for using actors against the Goa'uld, we had an unpleasent meeting from Samuels, no longer a colonel, now a Lieutenant Colonel, now a Brigade General. He wanted to see us (those of us that weren't going on the covert ops to the Goa'uld worlds) to come and sit in on a meeting.

At first I wasn't keen on this. He wouldn't explain what the meeting was about, who was going to be there or why we needed to be invisible. Regardless of this, Daniel, Sam, Lermac and I (the others were going off to arrange things with the covert parts of the operation) went along.

We were startled to find Jason Travers (a.k.a. 'The Colonel' from the PDL) along with several other members of the Unificationist government. The meeting was being headed by some 'Leader' who turned out, when he arrived, to be none other than ex-senator Kinsey, the man who once tried to shut us down and who I managed to get kicked out of office for trying to get hold of technology from Area 51 then sell off.

They were talking about various ideas that the PDL (Travers didn't live up to his word when he said it would be shut down) could use to take out the SG-C. Apparently Samuels was their only real link to the military now and had been supplying weapons to them for a while. I was on the verge of calling Charlie and having him deal with the whole lot of them when someone called in to tell them that we were probably at their meeting.

This caused us a bit of trouble since the only people who knew we were coming were Samuels (who was attemding the meeting) and the person on the switchboard (who shouldn't have been listening anyway). We managed to slip out in the rush to clear the room then managed to get into the car with Samuels as he left.

When half of SG-1 suddenly de-cloaked around him he was surprised to say the least. He explained that he'd been brought into the PDL by Kinsey but had recently (around the time of Sokhar's attack) decided that the whole idea stank. When he'd tried to get out, they'd blackmailed him.

With his hands tied Samuels had turned to us for help, trying to arrange things so that we could uncover the whole thing and he could manage to claim it was a sting operation (we did agree to clear him of any charges if he managed to survive the closure of the PDL). When he'd explained things to us, we cloaked again and managed to slip away when he left the car. He'd come to the military base where he'd supposedly been redirecting weapons from.

**Portion filed by Lt. Harry Miles (Lermac), SG-A Military **

With Samuel's story confirmed by Truthsense, we headed back to the SG-C to make plans. We knew roughly what was being planned and set a few traps to take out those that might try to sabotage the SG-C. We were worried when we heard that Teal'c and Bra'tac hadn't returned from their trip to Chulak, though they hadn't said that they would be returning in the near future and had most likely stayed on to help treat the Jaffa when they came back.

The first couple of attempts at sabotage were prevented without a hitch. When the third one failed to happen we weren't worried. They must have worked out that we were onto their plans and decided to cut their losses while they had the chance.

What shocked us was when they decided to launch a frontal assault through the front door. Kinsey, Travers, Samuel and a couple of the others from the meeting walked straight up to the main entrance and demanded to see General Hammond. They showed him a copy of a national newspaper that was going on sale in the next few minutes. It had details on the front cover of everything we'd been up to, including (technically) illegal dealings with countries before we went open, the cock-up that we'd had with the defence system when the PDL sabotaged it and so on.

Jack wasn't fazed by this in the slightest. He seemed to be having great fun asking Travers if he remembered what he'd been told would happen if the PDL wasn't shut down. He also asked General Samuels if he'd decided to stay with the PDL or come over to our side properly. Samuels came quickly over to our side. Jack then put in a phone call.

Kawalsky and Rade were at the SG-C on short term leave (supply collection) and Charlie turned up a few minutes after Jack put through the call. Travers was terrified at the sight of him and claimed that he wanted to join us. Jack seemed undecided then asked Charlie if he could do a little bit of media editing. Every copy of the story over the entire planet was changed to a full disclosure of PDL activities (with the minor exception of Samuels being part of a sting operation).

We at the SG-C were the only ones (apart from the PDL group) who remembered it being otherwise. Kinsey was shocked that we might be able to do such a thing and insisted that he'd be able to rectify the situation. But even as he said it we got reports of people buying the newspapers with the story on them. Sara O'Neill even phoned in to make sure Jack was OK.

**Portion filed by Teal'c, S3, Jaffa, assigned to SG-1 **

Our mission to Chulak went as planned. We arrived and began to set up for our trip to Here'ur's current base-world. This involved bringing out the appropriate clothing for the trip and altering the symbol on the heads of those who were to go to that of the Horus.

I then led the mission through to RW3-D69. We infilltrated the Jaffa settlement and managed to 'hack' into the PA system. We achieved this and transmitted the forged message to the entire village.

Shortly after that Here'ur made an announcement that he was leaving to meet with the other System Lords. We were suspicious of this until we arrived on DX1-K0L (Chronos world). Here'ur had beaten us there and, when we transmitted the message about the treaty to them, both of them announced that they were going to be visiting the other System Lords in the near future.

The same thing happened on several of the other worlds that we visited, though on a couple we were unable to broadcast the messages as the locals claimed that their Lord had already left to meet with the others. We eventually returned to Chulak, unable to keep up with the speed that the Goa'uld were moving amongst themselves.

The last world that we visited came as even more of a surprise. We arrived in time to see the Lord of that world (Bes) make an anouncement that he was going to be entering negosiations with the Stargate Alliance. This concerned us as we had not been able to get into their announcement system yet and had let to transmit such a message.

With our return to Chulak we found SG-1 waiting for us with news that the PDL had been closed down for good.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**Three Jaffa (Chulak) (WIA - Staff weapon) - recovering  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**Five PDL troopers (WIA) - recovering

**Assesment of mission (submitted by Dr. Jackson):**  
- The mission to take on the Goa'uld was a success. We're not quite sure what happened with Bes telling his people about a treaty and no one's found out what the System lords were talking about but given that it'll be hard for them to stir up their people against the SG-A I'd call it a success.  
- Our probes need to put a lot more effort into finding out what the System Lords are up to. Without this knowledge we're not able to plan our next move.  
**Other notes (submitted by Col. O'Neill):**  
- Samuels was reassigned (as of about the time of the ALI disaster) to the SG-C by Major Kawalsky. He's very grateful to us at the moment and is trying to make up for things. He's been put in charge of base defence along with several other people (all of whom are definitely trustworthy).  
- I'm betting we'll have a mass attack by the Goa'uld in the near future. We'd better be ready for anything just in case.


	20. All Good Things

**Code Name:** **"All good things..."**

**Mission Type:** Eta 1 - Diplomatic

Pre-Meeting Report

**Portion filed by - Col. Jack O'Neill, SG-A Military **

We'd been waiting, trying to find out what the Goa'uld were going to do about our missinformation scheme. We were slightly surprised by the arrival of SG-1 from the universe we managed to visit a while ago.

Those present

**Adjudicators **

Dr Daniel Jackson, SG-1, SG-A Cultural Sciences, Earth Adjudicator

**Representing Earth **

Col. Jack O'Neill, SG-1, SG-A Military

Planetary Representative Raegan, speaking for the people of Earth

Major General George Hammond, SG-C commanding officer

Brigade General Samuels, SG-C/ Earth Defence liason, SG-A tactical command

**Representing the Asgard **

Odin, Supreme leader of the Asgard

Thor, Warlord over the Milky Way divison of the Stargate System

Heimdall, guardian of primary Hypergate to the Galaxy of Ideh

**Representing the Tollan **

Omac

Narrim

Treldan Alriek, Tollan Military assigned to SG-1

Treldan Narteim, Tollan Military assigned to SG-1

**Representing the Nox **

**Representing the Tok'ra **

Selmak, Tok'ra high command/ General Jacob Carter, SG-A Military & tactical command

Jolinar of Malksur, Tok'ra high command/ Major Samantha Carter, SG-1, SG-A Stargate Science

Garshaw of , Tok'ra high command/ Yoseth

Lantash, Tok'ra high command/ Martouf, SG-A tactical command

**Representing the Reetou **

**Representing Orban **

Kalan

**Representing Chulak **

Teal'c, Jaffa, SG-1, SG-A Military

Bra'tac, Jaffa Master, Defence master, SG-A Military Academy

**Representing the Spirits **

**Representing the Freeden **

**Representing the Gro'Hondor **

Charlie O'Neill, Gro'Hondor

Major Charles Kawalsky, SG-17, SG-A Military, Gro'Hondor

Captain Rade, SG-17, SG-A Military, Gro'Hondor

**Representing the Krea'naa **

Aris Boch, Bounty Hunter, SG-A Military

**Representing the Unas **

**Representing the Goa'uld **

Yu, Appointed Ruler of the Goa'uld Empire

**Observing **

SG-1 from Universe 00021 (QM status)

Catherine Langford, former Stargate program manager

Ernest Littlefield, former Stargate program worker

Initial Clauses of the Treaty

**Clauses accepted (before negosiations begun) **

Goa'uld factions are to be allowed to maintain control of their Jaffa forces

Goa'uld non-mounted weapons stockpiles to be limited to Ihn'tar and limiter-TER only - regular checks to be made of all stockpiles

Goa'uld ship-mounted weapons to be rigged to allow for defensive purposes only

System Lords to renounce all claims as Gods (or other form of divine being) - Their right to rule is to be acknowledged as being controlled by SG-A

Certain System Lords to be allowed access to selected unclaimed (currently untapped, nearly exhausted, etc) Naquadah mines, to run and sell produce as owners

Goa'uld to be allowed to return to home planets

No person may be taken as either a Jaffa or Host without their certified consent (by the SG-A) except in absolute emergency (to be verified afterwards)

Protectorate status to be granted to those Goa'uld deemed unable to defend themselves from attack

**Clauses refused (before negosiations begun) **

Death sentence

Complete disarmament

Negosiated Clauses

**Clause put forward:**  
- Reparations to be paid by the Goa'uld for damages done/ deaths caused (Tok'ra)  
- Clause revoked by Earth, Gro'Hondor, Nox, Chulak and Earth Adjudicator  
- Clause fails

* * *

**Clause put forward:**  
- Goa'uld to assist with rebuilding currently devastated worlds (Krea'naa)  
- Clause supported by Earth, Asgard, Tollan, Nox, Tok'ra, Reetou, Orban, Chulak, Spirits, Freeden, Gro'Hondor, Unas and Adjudicators  
- Clause passes

* * *

SG-7 returns to SG-C - Idornagon has locked onto Earth Stargate - Situation dealt with

* * *

**Clause put forward:**  
- Goa'uld to be allowed access to technology to remove Idornagon from Stargates around their worlds (Goa'uld)  
- Clause supported by Earth, Asgard, Tollan, Nox, Orban, Chulak, Spirits, Freeden, Gro'Hondor, Krea'naa and Adjudicators  
- Clause passes

* * *

**Clause put forward:**  
- All Jaffa to be checked for Nishta/ All Zatarcs to be cleared of programming (Tok'ra)  
- Clause supported by Earth, Asgard, Tollan, Nox, Orban, Chulak, Spirits, Freeden, Gro'Hondor, Krea'naa and Adjudicators  
- Clause passes

* * *

**Clause put forward:**  
- Bounty to be lifted from all hunted species (Freeden)  
- Clause supported by Earth, Asgard, Tollan, Nox, Orban, Chulak, Spirits, Freeden, Gro'Hondor, Krea'naa and Adjudicators  
- Clause passes

* * *

**Clause put forward:**  
- All Sarcophagus to be destroyed and all further technologies to be checked for unanticipated/ unwanted phychological effects  
- Clause immediately supported by Earth, Tollan, Chulak, Gro'Hondor, Krea'naa and Earth Adjudicator. Other groups support this clause after discussion of reasons  
- Clause passes


	21. The Cycle Begins

**Code Name:** **"The Cycle Begins"**

**Mission Type:** Beta 4 - Exploration of ex-Goa'uld world

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Jolinar of Malksur, Tok'ra, symbiote of Major Samantha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences**

With the Goa'uld having signed a peace treaty with the Alliance, Major Carter decided that she and Martouf were due a Honeymoon. She arranged for the the four of us to go on a trip to the Nea'War Nebula, something that would suffice for both views and research if they got bored of looking.

This worked fine until we tried to come back to active duty. The Asgard vessel that was supposed to pick us up wasn't at the rendevous point. This confused us until Lantash investigated a nearby dust-cloud and found it to contain machine made arrangements of atoms: the Asgard Warship had been atomised.

Given that the short range craft we were using wasn't designed to make it all the way back to the Earth, we jumped to the nearest planet with a Stargate, copied the flight recorder's records into a portable module, then gatehopped to Sedaya.

Thor wasn't pleased to see us to start with, something to do with catching up on the paperwork that he's been avoiding for a couple of years. Once we showed him the data though he got really overexcited.

Apparently this isn't the first vessel that's been lost like this but we were the first to get to the scene within three days. In all previous incidents the records had been made nearly a week after the event in some cases, with us it was a matter of hours.

**Portion Filed by - Dr. Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences**

I returned from leave on Orban to find that Sam and Martouf had been talking to Thor about a certain ship that had been atomised. General Hammond was making loud noises about 'when were they gonna tell us?' until Thor said that part of the stuff he'd been working on when Sam and Martouf turned up was to do with an announcement about these disappearences.

Thor said that they'd also been working on who'd been doing it but weren't quite sure yet. They needed to analyis the data collected by Sam and Martouf before they could do anything like that. In the mean time it would be best to simply go on and hope not to draw too much attention to ourselves.

This was met with general dislike from the SG teams present but since there wasn't anything anyone could do about it appart from wait, we had to go on. General Hammond even had our first mission ready for the seven of us when we got back: exploration of an abandoned (though not uninhabited) Goa'uld world.

**Portion submitted by Treldan Alriek, Tollan Military, assigned to SG-1 **

Herdona is a strange world, with bright red plants and a huge moon which is more of a binary planet it seems a strange place for a Goa'uld to have set up shop. There's only one real settlement which is built around a medium-sized castle on a hill. According to Daniel the castle seems to be medieval in origin as does the village though some of the designs are familiar to those who are experts in Goa'uld cultures (Lermac, Sam and Daniel).

The castle seemed a good place to start and turned out to be a large amount of courtyard with a heavily buttressed tower in the centre. Teal'c recognised a number of Goa'uld Auto-tracking security devices (Tac's) built into the decoration on the walls. We were greeted shortly after entering by Carrnon, the "Lord of the Manor".

He invited us in for a meal, though Sam suggested that we ought to be careful about what we ate. The meal though turned out to be appetising and we were soon tucking in. When we'd finished Carrnon wanted to know about what we'd heard of his master Sokhar. We were a bit apprehensive about telling him Sokhar was dead, though when he heard that we'd killed him he congratulated us and offered us the shelter of his house for the night.

Apparently he'd been serving as proxy for Sokhar for almost two years after a 'ship of the stars' had come down and Sokhar had appeared to them. Half of their population had been killed off and the remainder (just enough to be self-sufficient) had been forced to hand over food and hosts every few months since then. Now that the Goa'uld had surrendered he could breath easily.

We were heading for bed when some kind of riot started up in the village. Carrnon used some kind of Goa'uld device, apparently taken from the previous Lord, to control the Tac's and subdue the uprising. When questioned about it he claimed that he'd never used it unless it was neccessary and never when there was another option. Given that we had only his word to go on for a while we went to bed again.

**Portion submitted by Lt. Harry Miles (Lermac), SG-A Military**

With the morning, an interesting sight thanks to the refractive effects of the moon's atomsphere forming a gap across the horizon, came another riot. This time though, Carrnon was unable to do anything. The Tac's had been disabled sometime in the night and so the only defence now was the moat, something that wasn't going to hold back the villagers for long.

With this in mind we set to work trying to work out what to do. Getting to the Stargate was a nice idea but was impossible given the presence of the villagers and the fact that we'd have had to take Carrnon with us. The next thought was that Sokhar must have installed some means of getting out, even if he never intended to stay for any real period of time.

This led to thoughts of the castle, which, despite it's appearence, was less than a year old. Apparently Sokhar had been bringing in Jaffa to work on it for ages and they'd only stopped coming recently. While Jack organised the few servants (Carrnon really isn't a bad man when you get down to it) I worked on idea for how we were going to get away.

This involved breaking into the central tower (something Carrnon had been forbidden to enter) and finding a control room at the top. From there we were able to reactivate a few, better hidden Tac's and gain access to some of the more interesting features of the castle.

Amongst these is the fact that it can fly. As the mob began to scale ladders across the moat, I activated the system, causing huge plyons to rise out of hiding in the moat. These turned out to be atmospheric shield generators (though not right then) and the main sublight drive system. Once I'd activated them we began to rise out of the ground, draining water and soil rapidly from the moat.

There seemed to be a number of people wearing some kind of ceremonial gear that Carrnon didn't recognise (the gear not the people) so I used what turned out to be a reserve-directional particle beam emmiter (tractor beam) to grab one of them. Jack stunned him before he could do anything and we carried on rising.

We reached the upper atmosphere just in time to meet another ship of unknown design appear from something that we presume was Hyperspace (though the energy readings were all wrong). It tried to fire on us but ended up hitting the moon instead, vaporising part of the surface. We managed to get a couple of shots in (type five weapons instead of Tac's) before jumping to Hyperspace having apparently not even touched the surface of the ship.

We made it to P9X-3971 and informed the locals (last contacted by SG-1 in mission code-named Demons) that Sokhar was gone for good. We left the ship there and made our way to the Earth via the unburied Stargate. Major Carter made the point that there were always people wanting to get away from technology and a few of the religious ones might want to try P9X-3971. With the ship as a defence (Carrnon is willing to remain as the Lord of the Manor again) they should be as well defended as most of the Protectorate worlds.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:** Treldan Narteim (WIA - recovering)  
Teal'c (WIA- recovering)  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:** Multiple local villagers (WIA - current status unknown)  
Population of Herdona (current status unknown)  
**Other notes (submitted by Col O'Neill):**  
We managed to get something out of the flight recorder from Sokhar's ship: the vessel that attacked us used the same type of weapon that destroyed the Asgard warship. This presents a major concern as it could probably have taken us out in that one shot.

**Other notes (submitted by Major Carter):**  
- We handed the captured man over to the Asgard in the hope that their science can find out what was going on. Daniel took some of his jewllery to have a look at, apparently it doesn't match any type or design he can recognise. This probably should be worrying as Lermac claims it looks vaguly familiar to him, though he's not sure where from.


	22. Rhythm

**Code Name:** **"Rhythm"**

**Mission Type:** Omega 1 - Covert on captured world

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Col. Jack O'Neill, SG-A Military**

We heard from Bresden (one of the Protectorate worlds which people were taken from by Apophis when he was training infilltrators (Rules of Engagement)) that someone was attacking them. The transmission cut off before the message was finished but our long-range probes in the area did pick up what we had learned from Thor was a Male'arn vessel.

The Male'arn are the ones who attacked the Asgard vessel a short while ago along with Herdona. Both the Asgard and Nox are being caggy about the whole thing though there is some idea that they know something they really don't want to tell us.

Regardless of what they are and aren't telling us the mission to Bresden was headed up by SG-1 with SG-2 and a group of Valkeries backing us. We made it through to Bresden to find most of the population dead and the few that were still alive claiming that the ones that had been trained by Apophis had been taken.

Returning to the SG-C with the survivors, we found that the other two worlds that infilltrators had been taken from (and returned to) had also been raided by similar vessels to those of the Male'arn. All of the vessels had then headed for the planet where the infilltrators had been trained.

Heading there with SG-2 and the Valkeries, we managed to locate a camp where Kyle Rogers was apparently a Captain again and in charge of the group of recruits that we'd sent back home originally. We managed to sneak up to the camp and launched a raid, stunning everyone before they could sound the alarm (we were worried by the talk about infilltrating the Taur'ai for the Male'arn).

Along with the entire troop we managed to capture most of their equipment and made it to the Stargate just in time to get away before the Male'arn ships started heading toward us. When Rogers recovered in the infirmary he seemed a bit disoriented by events then accepted what we told him. Once assured that the rest of his team were OK he settled down, apparently willing to talk about recent events without the slightest hint that his capture by the Male'arn and the time he spent on the planet were anything other than a dream.

**Portion Filed by - Dr. Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences**

Rogers and his team are convinced that the events on the planet were a dream or some kind of group hallucination (apparently Apophis tricked them several times with similar things so they're used to it). Rogers told us that he remembered several people with medallions like those worn by a couple of the people on Herdona talking to them, saying something about going ahead with their mission to infilltrate the Taur'ai.

When we questioned him about their equipment he answered freely. He didn't seem to understand most of the technology but did understand a few of the bits. Sam took the rest off for study with Mairn's help. Several she classed straight away as weapons though the rest confused her.

Probably the most interesting one was set off by accident when Jack picked it up to have a look at it. The artifact began to glow then produced a holographic light show of multi-coloured blobs and started playing some kind of weird low tone rhythm.

**Technical notes submitted by Major Samantha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences **

All of the devices were of a very advanced technology that had Mairn confused for a while. With Lermac's help we began to work out what things did. When Colonel O'Neill set of the artifact labled MA0024, we were all captivated by the light show that it produced. The sound was eeire, almost hypnotic.

When we finally managed to switch it off we found that it'd actually been on for almost quarter of an hour, instead of the few minutes that we'd figured. When questioned about it, Rogers claimed that they'd been told that it was a device (called 'Rhythm of the Night' by the medallionsed people) to induce a deeper state of sleep, similar to the Tok'ra Fountain of Light that the Goa'uld stole the designs for. They'd been about to activate it when we grabbed the lot of them.

In an attempt to check the effectiveness of the device, Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and I stayed in a blacked out lab while the rest of SG-1 (who hadn't seen it in action yet) watched through the security monitors with the filtering set up to block the effects.

That I can remember the pair of us were in there for about twenty minutes. The security system on the other hand shows us remaining there for several hours. I'm amazed at the way it worked, even the Tok'ra version didn't work this well, though it does work faster.

**Portion submitted by Lt. Harry Miles (Lermac), SG-A Military**

Once they'd been released from the lab and cleared as being more rested than they'd ever been before, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were instucted to remain on the base in case there were any side-effects like with the Fountain of Light (ie. headaches, addiction, being irritable, etc).

Given that they had been cleared it surprised all of us when Colonel O'Neill tried to leave the base, claiming that he needed instructions from his masters. Running back through the filtered parts of the display, we discovered that after about an hour, a length of time that would have normally been the length of the test, a second signal started up behind the original one.

With Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter confined (though I did reason before we started that Jolinar should have protected Sam from any of the effects) we set to work checking all of the other gear that we'd retrieved. A couple of pieces were found to be missing (later recovered from Colonel O'Neill's quarters) and only one other item was found to have mind-controlling properties.

The second device was labled MA0036 and was one of those taken by Colonel O'Neill. Apparently it is a short-range version of the Rhythm device (working through telepathic transmissions as well as light/ sound) which would be used on covert missions to take control of individuals.

Showing these devices to the Asgard and Nox, we confronted them about some of the double meaning that they'd been using recently when talking about the Male'arn. They conceeded that it was more than they'd been expecting and that the Male'arn were a lot more advanced than they'd expected, but refused to give us any details beyond that.

Returning to the SG-C we found Rogers and his team shocked at what had happened to them and wanting to help the SG-A by using their combat experience against the Male'arn. Until we have a better idea about them than what Thor's told us we're not going to be able to do anything against them, though we do know a bit more than we started out doing.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**  
- Colonel O'Neill - under confinement pending satisfaction of mental health  
- Major Carter - under confinement pending satisfaction of mental health  
- 50% of population of Bresden (KIA)  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:** - 75% of Apophis infilltrators - captured - current status unknown

**Personal journal (submitted by Dr Jackson):**  
- Seeing Jack in confinement isn't nice, particularly since he seems to be fine. But then again he seemed to be fine when he tried dialing out to visit 'his masters'. He seems to be perfectly normal apart from that.  
- He and Sam are being held until we can be sure that neither of them is under the influence of the Male'arn still. I'm just glad that I didn't watch that thing as well, otherwise I might have tried to dial out.


	23. People of the Day

**Code Name:** **"People of the day"**

**Mission Type:** Charlie 2 Recon

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Dr Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Science**

I was slightly shocked when Charlie O'Neill turned up in my office at the SG-C, eager to tell me that he'd managed to get a slot for work experience with the SG-C as part of the Cultural Sciences division along with everyone else. Apparently he'd been trying to tell Jack but had been unable to find out where he was (Sara apparently hadn't told him what state Jack's in right now).

When I showed him where Jack was we took Harry along to try confirming whether or not Jack's really got over the Male'arn conditioning. Once we'd confirmed that he had, Jack started going on at Charlie about finding the rest of the Gro'Hondor. His theory was that if the Male'arn could get control of a human then they could do the same to a Gro'Hondor.

If they could do that then they could turn the entire galaxy (or a significant part of it) over to their control in an instant. This thought had occured to Jack some time just before we'd come visiting.

Charlie wasn't sure about doing this, something about "The Code". The Code is apparently the rules that they built into their genetics centuries ago and are hard to overcome. It's such things as not choosing too important position when going into a civillisation, not fixing the lottery so that they won every time... Apparently using their abilities (which go a lot further than we'd been led to believe) to call all of their race together is against the Code.

Jack got fretty about this, running everyone through what would most likely happen, even threatening to try the 'Rhythm of the Night' on Charlie to see if he was affected (Harry's managed to remove the conditioning part of the programming but claims that he could replace it if needs be). Charlie eventually agreed to try, though he said that he'd need the help of Kawalsky and Rade to do it.

They were recalled from the Alpha Site and the three of them got into this ritual of sorts, simply standing there, not doing anything for ages. Eventually Charlie said that they'd managed to contact almost everyone, warning them about the Male'arn and what they were likely to try doing. There were however a couple they hadn't been able to contact. After a bit of work we found out that the couple were on a world with a Stargate.

**Portion Filed by - Dr. Graham Lifway, SG-C Stargate Team overall phychologist **

Dr Jackson has been checking with me every few hours for any change in Colonel O'Neill's condition. The first sign that something had changed was when Major Carter asked him (for the dozenth time) who he'd been going to see when he tried going through the Stargate. When the answer was a line of expletives with the word "Male'arn" somewhere in the middle, I began to think that he was cured of their conditioning.

Lieutenant Miles confirmed this assessment with something he called 'Truthsense'. I've been trying to talk to him about the effects of it (which seem to include dizziness, disorientation and nausea) and how he could improve it. He did seem to be interested to start with, then grew disinterested after a short while.

Colonel O'Neill seemed to be agitated and I tried to insist that he remain at the SG-C for a while at least. Apparently he has had a deep distrust of phychologists since as long as he can remember and a more specific distrust since the SG-C's last one turned out to be working for some kind of anti-alien group called the PDL.

**Portion filed by Major Samantha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences **

SG-1, Kawalsky, Rade and Charlie headed out for the planet identified by Charlie as being where the last Gro'Hondor were located. Jack wasn't keen about taking Charlie along on this mission but there wasn't much we could do about it as he technically has superiority out of the three of them.

We arrived on the planet and made our way to the area where the Gro'Hondor seemed to be. When we got close we found a group of large creatures (later identified as Kordask) setting up camp with a trio of Gro'Hondor, unconcious and in their natural form, tied up nearby. Charlie was all for phasing, grabbing them and getting out. Jack managed to keep his son quite long enough for a couple of what Daniel refers to as Priests to turn up.

The Priests headed over toward the group of Gro'Hondor and seemed to be examining them. Given that it was only a matter of time before they woke up and someone tried to mind-control them, we had to act fast. We headed down, stealthily, and were about twenty metres away from the edge of the camp when someone noticed us.

The weapons the Kordask use are amazing. They're energy based and fire something that looks and acts like a staff weapon blast. But they have a cool-down (reload) rate of about the same as an MP-5 (sub-machine gun). Each of the Kordask was armed with one of these weapons and began tearing apart the rock around us with heavy saturation fire.

Colonel O'Neill called a retreat, causing everyone to cloak and head back out of the valley we'd come down. Sometime between us starting to head back, and about fifty metres from the top of the valley, Daniel got hit by a displaced rock and was knocked out cold. When we crept back to have a look, we found that the Gro'Hondor had done a runner (beating us to the Stargate where we met them) and Daniel had been captured.

**Portion filed by Dr. Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences**

I awoke tied to a tree with a group of what I learned to be Kordask looking at me from close range. Given the over-large teeth, nasty eyes and general red hair, this wasn't a nice thing to wake up to.

I seemed to be in the middle of their camp. Unlike before when they'd been sitting around in a group with weapon near to hand, this time a third of them seemed to be on guard while the rest were either giving the appearance of sleep or sitting around talking. Those examining me seemed curious, though not hostile.

Someone they refered to as an Arska turned up (one of the preists) and began to question me about the SG-C, the infilltrators, the status of anyone who'd seen the 'Rhythm of the Night' display... Apparently that whole setup with the infilltrators had been a trap. In turn I was asking him questions about the Male'arn, trying to delay what they probably had planned for me in the hope that someone would rescue me.

When I asked about how they took control of people (refering to the Rhythm) they misunderstood and brought in someone who looked native American. The Arska then walked over to him and did something that created a "Pillar of Fire". This entered the man who, after a bit of perspiring, became subdued. He responded to them in the same way that Jack probably would have before he got over the conditioning.

When I began to ask some pointed questions about them and refuse to answer their's, they apparently decided that I wasn't any more use to them and decided to put a Pillar of Fire in me. The Arska was about to do this when an energy blast landed near the camp, killing a couple of the Kordask. Several more shots rained down before more began to appear from the end of the canyon.

It seems that the Goa'uld Yu had found out about the Gro'Hondor being captured by the Male'arn and decided to do something about it before they managed to get hold of their full abilities. He'd launched two ships and every Jaffa he could muster into a massive assault on this planet with the intention of rescuing the Gro'Hondor or killing them before their abilities could be tapped.

Yu himself joined in the fray, coming over to release me before we all left via the Transport Rings of a hovering Death Glider. We ended up on his ship and jumped to Hyperspace just as the Male'arn a Male'arn vessel turned up in orbit. Contacting the Earth, I made sure that they didn't launch a mission to rescue me as well, then headed there through one of Yu's Stargates.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**  
- Daniel Jackson - Mild concussion (recovered)  
- Treldan Alriek - WIA (recovering)  
- Five Jaffa of Yu - KIA  
- Three Jaffa of Yu - WIA (believed recovering)  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**  
- Twenty Kordask (KIA)  
- Three Arska (KIA)  
- One Pal'Chenka (KIA)  
**Tactical notes on the Male'arn (aquirred by Dr Jackson):**  
- Kordask: Apparently a species native to the Male'arn Galaxy. Subjugated centuries ago, then altered genetically to serve the Male'arn. These Centaur like beings can carry a Pillar of Fire within them without being affected by it, then transfer it over to another person.  
- Arska: These can apparently be from any species. They are denoted by the medallion that they wear (See 'The Cycle Begins' and 'Rhythm') which are apparently made of a metal which has an energy capacitance of almost a thousand times that of Naquadha. The energy that they draw from these gives them the abilitiy to create the 'Pillar of Fire'.  
- Pillar of Fire: An energy-based life form that can only exist for a few minutes outside a host body. Once within a host body it can take control of the host, mimiking their personality almost perfectly. Such hosts are then refered to as Pal'Chenka. The Pillar can pass from host to host with remarkable ease according to the Arska, though no evidence has been given of this.


	24. Short Trips

**Code Name:** **"Short trips"**

**Mission Type:** Introduction of potential personel

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Major General George Hammond, SG-C Commanding Officer **

The students who were coming in for work experience with us arrived on schedule. Most seemed to be excited by everything, though a bit bored by the welcome speech. Colonel O'Neill laid out the ground rules for them (No goggling at Aliens, no insulting them, etc). They then split off, those settling with the Cultural Sciences heading off with Dr Jackson, those going for the Stargate Sciences going with Major Carter and the rest heading off after Colonel O'Neill.

Their schedule was pretty tight. They'd have a day on the base then be heading out to Drendess (Freeden homeworld) where a telescope facility has been set up to study the nearby black holes. From there they'd be heading over to the Alpha Site for a couple of days then for a trip to the Construction Site.

By the end of the week they should have come across a pretty wide range of alien races along with getting quite a bit of experience. The only bad part that I can find is that I've got one of my best teams herding round a group of teenagers who're going to be fiddling with everything.

**Portion Filed by - Dr. Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences **

The group that came to me included Charlie O'Neill and a couple of his friends. Charlie has apparently been explaining his wide knowledge about other races by telling people that Jack's been bringing home my journals with all the notes I've made in them. He's even shown them to people when they come round to his house (I dread to think how he arranged that given that he's never borrowed them before).

I had a bit of trouble dealing with them all initially until I managed to sit them down with a load of the mission reports to try to figure things out from the clues in the reports (which culture did this lot come from?). This got them going and some displayed an interest and depth of knowledge that I'd never expected from anyone their age. Archeology has apparently become a more facinating science now that you can interact with the cultures that you're dealing with.

The trip to Drendess went almost according to plan. We'd been there for a while and Jack was showing off his knowledge of astronomy when he apparently noticed something in the black hole they were studying.

**Portion filed by Col. Jack O'Neill, SG-A Military **

The Black Hole that we'd been observing was of the kind that has two thin streamers coming out along it's axis. I was slightly surprised when one of these streamers began to turn towards us. This meant that the entire Black Hole was rotating. It also meant that we had a Hypernova being aimed at us.

I signalled a full evacuation, then told Charlie to get us to the Stargate. He got a bit panicy at this then apparently took a wild guess at how long we had (not long enough) and did a mass transport thing to get us to the Stargate. The thing was already open, the DHD showing the Earth's co-ordinates.

I jumped through at the last second, ahead of about a third of the people who had been on the planet. Just as I fell out of the Stargate, the thing seemed to blow up. Carter reckoned that the power surge must have overloaded the Gate before any of the radiation or other energies could come through to us.

Charlie was having trouble not explaining what had happened to his friends whilst the rest of us were wondering where we actually were. The planet was desolate, just black ground and rocks with a dark red sky with occasional black clouds. We decided to dial back to the Earth from there, only to find that there wasn't a DHD. Lieutenant Miles started towards the Stargate, apparently intending to dial in manually, when an Arska and a group of armed Kordask appeared.

They apparently had been behind the previously impossible stunt of rotating a Black Hole. They'd also dialed the Stargate to a different address while falcifying the address on the DHD. Apparently they'd wanted to capture a group from the SG-C, but hadn't banked on there being so many of us there, or even of any students being there. Apparently they wanted hosts for some Pillars of Fire that they had ready for implantation.

**Portion filed by Major Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences**

The shape-shifting technology that I'd been working on with Mairn (a sample of which I'd brought with me to Drendess) came in useful. I managed to change shape into a Throsian Fire Lizard (from Tok'ra mythology) and tackled the Kordask and Arska. But as Jack put it, there were more to come.

Lermac began to work hurriedly on the Stargate, eventually managing to program something into it. This something turned out to be setting it up so that if a contact within the first Chevron's casing with disturbed, it would begin dialing up the Earth. By the time we found this out, a shielded Arska had turned up to talk to us. As we headed through the Gate, Lermac said something to him about his knowledge about the Stargate coming from the Ancients (the builders of the Stargate system) so where did their's?

He came through a couple of seconds after we did, complaining that they hadn't answered him with anything other than a riddle. He was dragging behind him one of the students that had been with us. He'd been hit by some kind of flame thrower which Daniel said was probably a Pillar of Fire. Machello arrived on the scene and laid claim to his body for research into removal of Pillars.

General Hammond was worried about this, particuarly the part about having to inform the boy's parents. He was eventually swayed by the arguement that if we didn't remove it then we'd have to kill him to stop his going elsewhere and serving the Male'arn.

The rest of them went off with Colonel O'Neill to discuss what had happened, including Charlie. I did hear them talking about simply altering people's memories, though Jack said this wouldn't be nice. They did however manage to pass the whole thing off as simply confusion.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**  
- Drendess colony team (KIA)  
- One visiting student (inhabited by Pillar of Fire)  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**  
- One Arska (KIA)  
- Five Kordask (KIA)  
- One Arska (WIA)


	25. Galaxy Twelve

**Code Name:** **"Galaxy Twelve"**

**Mission Type:** Eta 6 Assault - Spacial Combat

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Lt Harry Miles (Lermac), SG-A Military **

We've been getting some funny readings off various Stargates recently, missfirings, power fluctuations and so forth. We'd initially assumed that this was above average Stargate usage from the Male'arn interfeering with the usual patterns. We later found out that it wasn't.

We managed to trace the activity back to the sites of several major attacks by the Male'arn. Given that we have almost no knowledge of their species or their technology, we're pretty much sitting ducks when they do attack.

By tracing the patterns of activity and the hyperspacial trails left by the disruptive activity, we managed to work out that a large part of the activity was heading in two directions, to or from a single galaxy. By jumping out to a Stargate in the galaxy of Ideh we managed to triangulate the activity and worked out that the male'arn were coming from, and going to, Galaxy Twelve.

This shocked me. There is only one species on record as being from Galaxy Twelve: the Ancients, builders of the Stargate system. Their old homeworld was in that galaxy as was most of their colony network. There wasn't anyone else living in that part of the universe at the moment that we knew of so we decided to check with Thor about it.

He was a bit peeved that we'd found out about the Ancients. Apparently they believe that the important parts of history (civillisations, empires, etc) follow a five thousand year cycle. We'd just passed the five thousand mark and the Ancients had become the Male'arn. They'd also decided (unconsciously and as a species) that with the surrender of the Goa'uld, the balance of good and evil in the universe needed to be restored and so had gone bad.

This worried people. The Ancients were the second most technologically advanced of the original Four Races, the only ones to beat them being the Ferlings who vanished about seven thousand years ago. They've hand ten thousand years to advance their technology and going by Thor's estimate they'll also outnumber us by quite a lot as well.

**Portion Filed by - Col. Jack O'Neill, SG-A Military **

Now that Thor and the nox have 'fessed up about the Male'arn, we're not as in the dark as we were. True we were no nearer to working out what to do about them but at least we know who they are. General Hammond ordered us to personally carry the message to all of our colony worlds that we needed to step up defences.

While on the Construction Site telling the human engineers and guards about what was up, there was a massive alert signal. Apparently a large Male'arn force was gathering to assault Sedaya. Every ship we had was being deployed to take them on.

We Hyperspaced into the combat zone in the Dreadnaught and met up with representatives from quite a few species in the Alliance (all those who could put a warship in the area soon enough). It was an odd combination of craft, the largest being the Unas warships that the Unas themselves had rolled out of a museum somewhere. The Nox warships were odd affairs, looking like flying trees (I'm assured that they are indeed alive). Even Krea'naa had managed to put a ship into action.

I'm not sure what we were expecting from the Male'arn; probably for them to bring in a huge fleet by hyperspace. None of us were ready for the Wormhole that opened up in the middle of nowhere, nearly catching one of the Unas warships as it opened. Once it seemed to stabilise lots of bits of metal came out of it round the edges, flipping round and locking together until they formed a Stargate about ten kilometres across.

Lieutenant Miles muttered something about a Galaxy-Gate just as ships began flying through it. Going over the records later I could count about five different types of ship (covered in the tactical notes) and about twenty of each.

The Asgard transmitted a message to the effect that if the male'arn wanted to play hard then they'd get hard back. The Male'arn responded by text that they would like us to play easy (they really are taking this bad guy stuff seriously; they've got some of the best cliches out of the gangster movies as stock announcements). They followed this up with a shot that almost knocked our shields out instantly.

**Portion filed by General Jacob Carter, Earth/ Tok'ra liason, host of Selmak, Tok'ra, SG-A tactical command **

As the Male'arn opened fire, they got a bit of a surprise. About a dozen System Lords had assembled every ship they could and suddenly joined in the battle, launching a rear assault on the Galaxy-gate and the Male'arn forces with Cheops, Hatak and Hawk ships along with hundreds of Death Gliders. With them they brought a small Bara'uld fleet. I'll say this for them: when the Goa'uld do something, they do it well.

With the aid of this distraction, we put a couple of tricks into play that we'd been hoping to keep hidden for a while longer. The Tok'ra have been developing a Singularity laser, something that focuses an intense burst of gravity into a laser-thin beam which can reach a couple of hundred gees along it's centre whilst falling off to almost no effect a few metres away.

The test firing went perfectly, tearing through one of the more powerful Male'arn vessels and imploding it's power core as it went. Everyone was slightly surprised at this sudden change in our fortunes. Unfortunately the other Male'arn vessels made our's their primary target. A Freeden vessel (their first) managed to do a runner through (they designed the vessel to be able to 'shift') another of the large vessels, dropping a bomb as they went.

We started to get worried as the Valkerie squadrons were taken out too fast, along with the Goa'uld Death Gliders. The Dreadnaught and it's Assault Gliders managed to make an impact with the aid of Shield Busters and a couple of nukes. Given their pacifist nature the Nox are amazing fighters when pushed.

The Nox had five vessels in the battle to start with. Almost instantly they all vanished from sight, continuing to fire regardless of this. Their main weapons seem to be based around engineered organisms and directed energy. They did surprise us when three of their vessels decloaked and fired energy beams at each other. These beams apparently caused a massive power surge to be generated which allowed them to fire off a massive energy burst, destroying several of the Male'arn vessels.

**Portion filed by Treldan Narteim, Tollan Military, assigned to SG-1 **

From my position in one of the Assault Gliders launched from the Dreadnaught, I watched as the Nox took out three of the Male'arn vessels in a single shot. Going against one of their smaller vessels, I managed to cover the Nox's Tree-ships as they retreated to cover (apparently doing that really took it out of them).

The Male'arn had suffered roughly 50% casualties (we were down to 75% of our original force) when the Male'arn called in (to use the human term) the 'big guns'. Something huge (about three times the size of an Unas class warship) decloaked next to us and began to take pot-shots with some kind of concussion weapon.

Unable to stand up to something that strong, but unwilling to give up quite yet, Colonel O'Neill ordered everyone from the SG-C to keep as close to the Male'arn vessels as possible, hoping that they wouldn't dare to use an area-effect weapon when their own forces were so close to hand. This worked to a certain extent given that the Male'arn's shielding was capable of standing up to the blasts when our's tended to buckle.

The capital ships in particular had trouble against the concussion weapons. We'd lost three Asgard ships and two Tollan ones just to those weapons before something happened to help us. What looked like a small fleet of ships turned up out of Hyperspace. These hung around watching for a few minutes then began to move.

They opened fire with some kind of laser weapon that went through the Male'arn's shields and hulls as if they weren't there. Possibly by accident they ended up hitting several of the Alliance vessels in the process. The vessels tore through the Male'arn like mist then headed for the Galaxy-gate. As they approached it began to dial up, openning and stabilising just as they reached it. The other half of it folded through and the vessels followed a few seconds later. They took with them the original half of the Gate.

Though everyone was trying to talk to them, they responded with only one message: "The Male'arn fear us, as should you primitives."

After a bit of working we managed to find out that the vessels had belonged to the Ferlings, who have apparently decided to form a side of their own against everyone else. This leaves us with the problem of what are they going to do now. They didn't actually act hostily to us directly and seem to have left all of the Male'arn forces not in that area alone. Apparently they just objected to that one battle.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**  
- One Unas warship (KIA)  
- Seven Goa'uld vessels (Cheops, Hatak, Hawk) (KIA)  
- Three hundred Goa'uld Death Gliders (KIA)  
- Eight Asgard warships (KIA)  
- Twenty Valkerie frigates (KIA)  
- Five Tollan Warships (KIA)  
- One Earth Defence vessel (KIA)  
- Two Tok'ra vessels (KIA)  
- One Reetou Warship (KIA)  
- Six Tok'ra Death Gliders (KIA)  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**  
_- Male'arn force totally decimated:_  
- Five Togras (KIA)  
- Six Perden class (KIA)  
- Three Braashek class (KIA)  
- Twelve Link class (KIA)  
- Seven Hordan class (KIA)  
- Eighty five Warbikes (KIA)  
- One Gigantis class (KIA)

Tactical Notes

**Male'arn Braashek class **

The first type of Male'arn craft to be encountered by the SG-A, these vessels measure in at three kilometres wide and four long. Their primary weapon seems to be the best that the Male'arn have, though in this case their best is good enough to reduce an unprepared ship to dust in a single hit. It's workings are as yet not understood.

As with all Male'arn vessels the Braashek is apparently biological, very well shielded, very well armed and manouverable.

It's four 'arms' make this vessel different from the others. The primary weapon comprises some form of energy buildup between these which then 'ripples' forward, disrupting shields and pulverising solid matter.

**Male'arn Togras class **

The Togras is the second largest of the Male'arn vessels. It is roughly three kilometres wide and long. Between the two 'arms' is suspended a large globe. This seems to act as some kind of focusing element for the main weapon, a more focused version of the Braashek's.

This vessel is more manouverable than the Braashek, possibly indicating it is designed to take on smaller vessels than the other. It is less shielded as well.

**Male'arn Perden class **

The Perden class is unusual in that it doesn't appear to carry any real weapons. Instead it seems to act as a mobile repair bay, using it's powerful shielding to protect other craft while it heals them (this term being used as they are biological). It's three tentacles are apparently designed to manipulate repairs, though eye-witness reports from close-flying ships indicates that the tentacles split off at the end to become multiple tools.

At a mere kilometre long, this vessel is fast compared to the others with even more shielding and armour than usual. It should be noted that on several occasions these vessels made a pass at the Nox vessels, possibly indicating a mistaken attempt to heal the damage (indicating they are designed to repair any biological vessel) or an attempt at some form of mind-control.

**Male'arn Link class **

One of their odder designs. These ships exist seperatly until they are attacked. At this time a number can form into either a chain or sphere, sharing their shield and weapons power, diverting it to where it is needed. This design of ship suffers from being almost immobile when joined but fast when single.

It has been observed that the Link can divert all of the power from up to six of themselves through a seventh without any apparent ill-effects to either the six or the one channeling the power. Weapons becoming six or seven times as powerful (competing for 'most powerful weapon') are something that should be watched out for.

Each of these individual vessels is two hundred metres long and a hundred wide. Each carries only one weapon but can turn fast enough to make any kind of rear attack useless.

**Male'arn Hordan class **

Like the Torgas, these ships use a globe as a focusser for the energy of their weapon. This weapon though can only fire downwards, indicating an air-to-ground bomber rather than a fighter. Given the riots that started up when one made it's way to Sedaya, these appear to have a secondary use as mass mind-control inducers. This weapon doesn't seem to work in deep space.

**As a major tactical point, these ships have little or no shielding across their upper surfaces.** With a hundred metre wing-span and a twenty metre length (thirty metres height) this vessel is one of the Male'arn's smaller.

**Male'arn Galaxy-gate **

Having improved on their design for the Stargate, the Ancients designed the Galaxy-gate shortly before becoming the Male'arn. This device is almost ten kilometres across and can generate a Wormhole to a point in space where another Galaxy-gate doesn't already exist. The device then folds out a set of blocks which it pushes through the Event Horizon. These go through the Stargate and become another Galaxy-gate at the other end.

This device gives the Male'arn a massive tactical advantage. The only consolation is the huge energy requirements of such a machine. Only the material dubbed _Nadecha _, with an energy capacitance of a thousand times that of Naquadha, can provide the power they need to achieve this feat.

The only known Galaxy-gate is apparently in possession of the Ferling.

**Male'arn Warbike class **

The Warbike (as it was called by Colonel O'Neill) does indeed resemble the larger form of motorbike in some respects. Piloted by a single Kordask, these ships carry four weapons comparable in strength to those of a Death Glider. The Warbike's weapons however have a cooldown time equal to that of an MP5 sub-machine gun. Also it is shielded and more manouverable than that Death Gliders.

**Ferling assault ships **

Given that no one has seen the Ferlings for almost five thousand years, no one is quite sure how advanced or warlike the Ferlings are. These vessels attest to very powerful shielding (as yet indestructable) and weapons that go through anything in an instant.

The vessels are of the same design as yet, one that comprises a single sunflower-seed shaped hull with it's single weapon being positioned at the forward point. The hull is registered as being about thirty metres long.

**Male'arn Gigantis class **

This type of vessel has only been seen once. At three times the size of an Unas class warship it is larger than any Alliance vessel to date. It's primary weapon seems to be surprise and a huge number of concussion charges. It also carries a number of Warbikes in storage. As yet it is unknown whether this is the largest Male'arn vessel in existence or if it will be outdone by another.


	26. Power of the Ashrak

**Code Name:** **"Power of the Ashrak"**

**Mission Type:** Mu 2 - Tactical/ Medical union

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Machello, SG-A Sciences**

My tests on ways of removing the 'Pillar of Fire' from the boy who was inhabited by one during his work experience have been going on longer than I expected. It now seems that I have succeeded though. The first sign of this was when the boy began to spasm. Suddenly, with no apparent warning, the fire left him in the middle of a test.

From there I worked on a device or creature that could harness the energies that had caused the creature to leave. I created several, then worked out the one that would be best for our purposes. I made several of these and reported my findings to General Hammond.

Whilst I was explaining the abilities of the creatures, Daniel Jackson tripped up and ended up smashing one of the containers. Before we could stop it, one of the creatures ended up inside him. Within a few seconds he had fainted.

**Portion Filed by - Dr. Janet Frazier, SG-C Chief Medical Officer **

The creature seemed to want to set itself up inside Dr Jackson's chest, hooking into his nervous system and seeming to turn itself into a totally new organ. I'm not sure what it's doing and Machello doesn't seem to have the faintest idea either. This does not comfort me.

It doesn't seem to be endangering Daniel though. His pulse and respiration don't seem to have flickered at any time since this bug got into him. It doesn't seem to be helping him either though.

Given that no one's sure what this thing will do eventually I've simply been taking notes and hoping that it won't harm him.

**Portion filed by Major Jeffry Hiiron, SG-8, SG-A Military **

SG-8 had arrived on HG9-8X7 for s standard recon on schedule at 0905 hours. We left the vicinity of the Stargate and were just out of sight when we came under attack. Initial weapons fire indicated Goa'uld/ Jaffa until the fire became more rapid. This we realised out to be Male'arn weapons.

Attempting to return to the Gate, we were cornered and KO'd by an unknown weapon (resembling a grenade which generated a green glow; unconscious within ten seconds). We awoke to find ourself captive of a group of Kordask with one Arska keeping an eye on them. They seemed to want to interogate us and were confused when we refused to talk.

We managed to escape and made our way to the Stargate. Lt Barnett was held up but managed to catch up in time to follow us through the Gate. At the time there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him.

We made it through the Gate to the Earth and were met by General Hammond. Whilst we were talking to him, Dr Jackson (SG-1) walked into the Gate room and gestured at Lt Barnett. He said something about there being a Pillar of Fire within him. We were all shocked when Barnett pulled his TEMPER on General Hammond. Dr Jackson produced some kind of energy beam which knocked Barnett against the wall. The Pillar of Fire left him, but Dr Jackson seemed unable to control his abilities and reduced Lt Barnett to ashes.

The rest of the team were shocked to discover what had happened to our teammate. We continued to de-brief and a memorial ceremony was arranged for a few days later.

**Portion filed by Dr. Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences**

I was going to examine Machello's creation when I tripped and ended up smashing the container. This was worrying as the thing went for me almost instantly. I must have blacked out and awoke a day later, with a definite sensation that danger was near.

I could feel the presence of an enemy somewhere near and acting purely on instinct managed to find my way to the Gate room. I remember feeling hot, apparently a byproduct of the energies that I was somehow taking from the Stargate's power stores. I somehow, instinctively managed to direct that heat, out of myself and toward the source of the danger. I later discovered that this was Lt Barnett.

I could feel when the Pillar left him but couldn't manage to stop the flow of heat out of myself and into him. It was only when he was beyond even the Asgard's abilities to revive him that I managed to stop. I felt pretty weak after that, needing to be carried back to the Infirmary.

Once I sensed that the danger was passed I lost all use of the abilities that I'd suddenly discovered. We've found that it's only the presense of a Pillar of Fire that can trigger the creature within me to become active. Even Machello's not sure how this works.

Sam gave me one of the Arska's medallions that we'd captured. It sparked when I touched it and Lt Simmons reported later that the extra drain I was putting on the Stargate's power stores had dropped off to nothing.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**  
- Dr Jackson - Inhabited by creation of Machello  
- Lt Barnett SG-8 (KIA/ Pal'Chenka)  
- Captain Jacam SG-8 (WIA)  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**  
- Six Kordask


	27. These Things

**Code Name:** **"These things..."**

**Mission Type:** Charlie 6 Recon

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Treldan Alriek, Tollan Military, assigned to SG-1 **

SG-1 had the mission through to explore one of the random dial co-ordinates that came up. MALP data was inconclusive through confirmed that the planet was safe to visit. This therefore worried us when, on arrival, we were hit by a flash of light and ended up several miles away from the Stargate. Jack was held in a beam of light for a few seconds longer than the rest of us, though seemed to suffer no initial ill effects from it.

He claimed that he'd heard someone talking in a language he couldn't understand. None of us could in fact when he tried to repeat it. The only bit he understood of it was the phrase "These things are sent to try us."

Looking around we found a local grove of trees inhabited by a group of creatures similar to Monkeys on the Earth. Several of these seemed to take a liking to us and refused to leave us alone, following us for a while until we reached a large stretch of desert. At this point they ran back to their trees.

We began to make our way across the sands, then within a few minutes lost sight of the horizon both behind us and in front. We managed to get ourselves turned around and discovered that the planet we were on had no magnetic field so compasses were out. Pitching a rough shelter we decided to wait out the sun and rest for a while.

We'd been waiting for a while when Narteim noticed a watery rushing sound from nearby. Leaving the shelter, we discovered an oasis a few metres away from our shelter. Jack was confused at us not seeing it before, though I was more concerned by the fact that it hadn't been there before anyway.

Drinking from the oasis (once Major Carter had convinced herself that it was safe) we quenched our thirst, then found that while we'd been drinking, night had somehow come.

**Portion Filed by - Dr. Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Scinces **

We were slightly confused by the sudden shift to night. Unfortunately we had to believe it had happened. Our watches were all saying that it was eight hours later than we'd thought. Setting our sights on what we hoped was the correct side of the desert (both seemed just as close to me) we headed out. The oasis wasn't the only thing to change in the scene though. Without us actually noticing it, bushes began to pop up out of nowhere. We heard growls and sniffing from the darkness.

I won't say that I'm afraid of the dark, but this was something different. At one point I'm sure I heard Sha're calling to me. Jack said he could hear old friends that died long ago calling. Sam could hear various Tok'ra... We all had to keep our guard up to avoid the taunting. The one time I gave in to it I ended up walking almost straight into the jaws of some serpent.

We seemed to make good time across the desert-come-wasteland. We arrive on the far side to find the grove of trees we'd left the day before with (as Sam discovered) exactly the sam collection of Monkeys in it. Confused by this turn of events, we headed off down a valley that seemed to be in the right direction to the Stargate.

We found ourselves cut off after only a few minutes by some kind of river that had run down both sides of the valley and cut off the half we were in from the other one. We were about to head back rather than climb up the sides of the valley when some kind of stampede started at the top and headed down towards us.

**Portion filed by Major Samantha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences **

It was getting beyond a joke. Just as we cleared one obstacle, another turned up. We made it up the sides of the valley far enough to avoid the stampede then once it had passed, turned to look at where the river had been. It wasn't there though. Heading down the valley again, we continued until we reached a slope at the end of it.

Proceeding slowly up the slope we became aware that the monkeys (which had left us just before we entered the valley) had rejoined us. Colonel O'Neill seemed to think that asking them what was going on would be a good idea. Given that they didn't seem to be intelligent, I voted to ignore this idea.

Reaching the top of the valley, we saw the Stargate on a distant hill. Setting our bearing from that, we headed down what looked like a well-worn path. At first this didn't worry us, then it did when a group of people appeared over the hill ahead of us. They approached us, seeming friendly enough but got shirty when we said we wanted to go to the Stargate.

When we and they were set upon by what seemed to be a Dragon, we made a run for the Stargate, leaving the villagers, who'd been toasted within a few seconds of it showing up. Keeping it under a steady fire we managed to drive it off and made it to the Stargate.

When we reached the Stargate it was to find a large part of it had been rebuilt, using technology that had both myself and Lermac confused. When we tried to dial out some kind of power buildup started. We found a large amount of Naquadha rigged up as if to be used as a explosive inside the works.

**Portion filed by Col. Jack O'Neill, SG-A Military **

I'm still not sure how I did it. When the power buildup started, Lt Miles began trying to take apart the machinery built into the Stargate, trying to find some way of disarming the time-bomb he'd started off. At one point he said something about some part being wired up wrong in the middle of it.

At this point something just clicked and I knew how to fix it so that we wouldn't get blown to bits. I was a bit engrossed in the work so I didn't see everyone elses expressions as i was working though the ones they had when I finished were impressive.

When the Stargate dialed up, we turned and took one last look back at the planet before stepping through. There wasn't a desert in the distance, there wasn't a valley. Instead there was a large flat terrain with a few clumps of alien looking trees dotted in groves across it. Several of the monkey things were visible in the trees.

When we returned to the SG-C, General Hammond was surprised when we told him what had been going on. As far as he and the rest of the Earth was concerned, we'd been gone a few seconds before dialing back to the SG-C.

Much as I hate the idea, I allowed myself to submit to a session of Hypnosis from Dr Lifway along with Sam and Alriek. From this they apparently confirmed the details we'd given them of our 'few second day'. No one has been able to explain to me though, how I managed to repair something so advanced that the smartest people in the SG-C couldn't begin to work out what I was doing.

We went through another MALP and got the same image back that we'd seen when we looked back before returning. A couple of the monkeys came over and began climbing on the camera before it suddenly cut off. Our attempt to redial that world so that we could retrieve it have failed: the co-ordinates no longer work.

What worries me is that for a while at least, someone stopped time for everyone else so that they could put us through these tests (presumably what they meant by 'These things are sent to try us'). When we diverted a Hyperspacial probe to the location of the planet we'd just visited, it apparently found that there had never been a world there at all. We'd been floating round in open void, with no Stargate to go through, the whole time.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**

-

-  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**

-

**Notes on the world classed as J47-589 (submitted by Dr Jackson):**

-


	28. Family Reunion

**Code Name:** **"Family Reunion"**

**Mission Type:** Epsilon six - Manhunt

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Froh'narrk, First Prime of Bes **

My lord commanded me to travel to a world that had a Chapa'ai on it, to investigate why we could no longer reach it via anything other than a ship. My ship arrived in orbit to find an Asgard warship of a design I had never before seen already there. We concealed ourselves and observed a number of transports being made to the surface. After a few of these, the ship moved into the atmosphere, passing through an interference layer just above the clouds.

We approached the world and attempted to scan through the interference. Finding that we were unable to, I ordered a pair of Gliders to be sent down to investigate. They discovered that the Chapa'ai on that world had been dismantled, parts of it being used to construct a transmitter.

Making further investigations, we discovered that a native village had recently been decimated, approximately the same time that we lost contact with this world. Having heard from the people of the Stargate Alliance of a renagade Asgard who crashed on a world similar to this one, I realised that we may have come across him or his forces.

Returning to my Lord's world, I reported to him, then headed for the Tau'ri, intending to tell them of my discovery. They confirmed that I had found the world that Loki crashed on. They insisted that I recount everything to a group called SG-1 and the leader of the base, called General Hammond.

**Portion Filed by - Dr. Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences **

Hearing that Loki was alive and had some forces to go with it, we began to panic. When we told Thor and said we were going to deploy warships to take Loki out ASAP, he objected. Apparently Loki expected us to do something like that and the reason that the Asgard originally didn't kill him was that if he was defeated, a ship called Surt would start moving.

Surt, according to Norse mythology, was one of the Fire giants who would be the last being alive after the Ragnarok. At this time he would fling his sword across the universe. His sword burned so hot that it would destroy everything, including Surt himself. This seems to be basically true. Surt it seems, is a self-piloting warship, armed with a very nasty weapon that can take out all life on a planet in a 'Firestorm'. It was programmed to remain dormant unless Loki was defeated (which was the reason that Loki was locked away with a couple of ships, so that it would look like he was never defeated).

Thor then told us about Loki's other children, who were most likely responsible for freeing him from that world. Hel (the queen of Hel) was a Human/ Unas hybrid, Fenrir (the Hell-hound) was an energy-based lifeform in the shape of a wolf while Jormungandar was in fact a species of creatures like snakes that grew up to two kilometres long and were used as pack-animals or a dramatic form of passenger transport for loki's forces.

Hel had apparently been seen recently in the vicinity of several Asgard worlds and Fenrir had made raids on a couple as well. The Asgard knew of only one way of trapping Fenrir and had yet to use it on him again. Apparently there was only one copy of the equipment to do it (see data below).

**Portion filed by Major Samantha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences **

Regardless of Thor's advice, we launched the Dreadnaught and took off after Loki. We caught up with him on some kind of Asgard vessel similar to the one that Froh'narrk had described. Being better at Asgard technology we picked out the weapons mounts and got our shields up before he could fire. The prototype transport inhibitor that we had onboard was active and proved to be useful when he tried to transport a mind-control transmitter over.

We engaged him in combat and were surprised when he did a runner. Attempting to catch up, we lost him. We returned to the Earth and waited to hear what everyone else knew. Just after we reached there, Colonel O'Neill got called away to Sedaya. I took command of SG-1.

Going on a tip-off, we headed for JX9-885, a largely desert world with no population but a large ammount of raw materials. Reaching it, we initially found nothing until we had travelled a kilometre or so. At this point we found a wide track through the sand, as if it had been made by a large snake.

We followed what we hoped was the direction it had taken and ended up running into Loki's camp. We did a bit of recon and found Loki himself. Fenrir was there, along with Hel. I'll have to admit that mythology got her wrong. Half ugly and half good looking was right, but they thought she was split down the middle. Instead she had a mostly Human head with a couple of Unas spikes at the corners, Unas hands... I'll admit that she did look good if you ignored the spikes.

We were noticed by Fenrir just as we left the camp. He (I suppose we'll have to say 'he' as according to mythology Fenrir was male) took a running leap and managed to land ahead of us, gowing from the size of a small horse to about twenty metres tall in a couple of seconds. A number of Asgard herded us back to the camp and we were settled in front of Loki so that he could interrogate us.

When he found out that he couldn't mind-control us (the Battle Armour having been modified to allow from mode-1 phyonic jamming; we didn't tell him) he didn't seem to know what to do with us. Eventually he imprisoned us in a set of cages and left us there while he carried to looking for something.

**Portion filed by Col. Jack O'Neill, SG-A Military **

When I got to Sedaya, I found myself accosted by a group of scientists who apparently wanted to know about how I'd worked out how to defuse the bomb attached to the Stargate on our last mission. When I got unco-operative they admitted that Thor had asked for me to come and they were simply making the most of a situation.

Thor and I met up in a corridor, apparently he'd been looking for me. As we talked an alarm started up. Our return to the control room was impeeded by a large number of Asgard running around like headless chickens. With a bit of force (I'm glad I was carrying an M9 pistol) I managed to clear a route for us and ended up carrying Thor through the crowds.

When we reached the control room it was to find the whole place in disarray. Apparently some kind of virus had got into the system and was fighting their every move to activate the planetry defences. One screen which was apparently reserved for important announcements was showing what looked like a lot of giberish (but was apparently Norse).

Somehow (and I don't know how) I could understand that it was a warning about a ship called Surt (ring any bells?) approaching the planet. Without knowing how, I managed to override the virus' control of the defence system. The entire team including Thor was startled by this but managed to get the defences up in time to stop Surt from taking us out with his Firestorm.

When the scientists showed up again and tried asked questions about what had happened I lost it. This is the second time something like this has happened and I didn't like it either of them. I was just doing something without understanding it and without being able to fully remember what I was talking about when it was over. It felt weird too.

Discovering that Surt hadn't left because of us but because a signal had been recieved by him to call him off, I headed back to the SG-C to gather an attack force, reasoning that Loki must be on the world the signal came from. When I discovered that SG-1 was already on that world, we launched an assault with a group of Asgard warriors backing up the Valkeries and a few Unas that had decided to join us for a while.

We arrived on the planet just as three Jormungandar appeared over the nearest dune. We exchanged fire with them and Tyr managed to get Fenrir stuck back in Gleipnir (see data below). Hel, Loki and a couple of their guards managed to get past us with the signalling device that they'd used to call off Surt (apparently what they'd been searching for on that world).

With the rest of SG-1 recovered and Fenrir now our captive, we all felt we'd done quite well, even if we had lost Loki. We returned to the SG-C, handing Gleipnir over to the Asgard for safe keeping. Having no real idea where Loki went (he apparently gate-hopped round a bit after getting the slip on us) we're just keeping an ear out for any clues, hoping that we'll find him sooner or later.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**  
- Treldan Narteim (WIA)  
- Lieutenant Miles (WIA)  
- Valkerie of the Ninth Brigade (WIA)  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**  
- 2 Jormungandar (KIA)  
- Fenrir (POW)  
- 100% of brainwashed Asgard forces (POW)  
**Tactical notes on the Loki's forces (aquirred by SG-1):**  
- Hel: An Unas/ Human hybrid, this creature is sadistic, agressively female (similar to Hathor) and very ruthless. Her regenerative abilities don't seem to be up to the level of a normal Unas but are still above Human normal. A search should be made for Hel (the place) where Hel (the person) was said to rule. In this place are acorrding to mythology the legions of the damned who will rise up under Loki's rule during the Ragnarok.  
- Jormungandar: These huge serpents can (apparently) grow up to two kilometres long. They are ridden by climbing onto the back and apparently respond to the commands of whoever wears a control device (worn on the wrist, similar to the activation control for Goa'uld transport rings). They can be used as seige weapons, squashing walls, barriers and troops beneath them as they move.  
- Fenrir: An energy-based life-form, this creature is apparently self-aware. So far it has proven invulnerable to TEMPER weapons, Zat'n'ktel fire, Staff weapon fire, Valkerie energy-blades and Asgard Hammers. The only way to hold Fenrir is (according to mythology) a fetter called Gleipnir, created by dwarves and made from six things that do not exist. This has been proven to be true as Gleipnir is an energy-cage capable of holding Fenrir. It has been confirmed by Tyr that there can only be one copy of Gleipnir in existence owing to the rarity and instability of the components.


	29. Ruins of Camelot

**Code Name:** **"Ruins of Camelot"**

**Mission Type:** Nu Eight - Scientific research

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Dr. Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences**

When one of my old college friends contacted me that a dig he was working on had turned up potential Goa'uld artifacts (specifically a Sarchophagus and a number of what seemed to be staff weapons) and that he anted the SG-C to send a team to assist in getting the stuff out of the tomb.

SG-1 made the trip to the site in England in Assault Gliders. We arrived at the dig and had to identify ourselves to the local police before we were allowed anywhere near the site. Apparently they'd been called in at the same time as we had to make sure that no treasure hunters got at the Goa'uld technology.

We confirmed quickly that it was Goa'uld technology and that it was a real Goa'uld sarcophagus, complete with an inhabitant. It seemed however, that the owner of this one had been fiddling and had modified it in some way. After a bit of poking around inside it, Sam and Harry decided that it had most likely been redesigned to render a Goa'uld within a host unconscious so that when the host awoke, the symbiote wouldn't be in control.

As a means of confirming this we took the sarcophagus back to the SG-C along with a few of the archiologists that had discovered it. After setting it up in a sealed room, we opened it, waking the occupant. The person inside turned out to be something of a surprise.

He looked about my age and claimed to be called Merlin (as in the wizard who helped King Arthur). Apparently he'd been something of an alchemist before a stranded Goa'uld had managed to get inside him. As it had been young it had only been able to gain control of him for short intervals at a time. When he'd been in control he'd had access to it's knowledge and had formulated a means of rendering it unconcious with a mixture of herbs.

With the Goa'uld effectivly out of the equation and him having access to it's knowledge, he could have done a number of things. He however chose to set himself up as a wizard, fighting the Goa'uld that occasionally visited the Earth. When we showed him the artifacts that we'd brought back with us from the dig he identified most of them as being made by himself. We'd even brought Excaliber back with us without realising.

**Portion Filed by - Major Samantha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences **

We're all amazed by Merlin. That someone could manage to come up with a way of keeping his symbiote under control like that, especially for so long, is very impressive. His use of Goa'uld technology as well, is very impressive, creating a staff (apparently wooden) with an energy weapon and healing device built into it, not to mention Excaliber.

The sword has some kind of DNA reader so that it can work out who's holding it and will only activate when it's Merlin or Arthur (the sword in the stone thing was faked, that blade can generate an energy field capable of going through just about anything, this came on when Arthur went to pull it out).

I would have loved to go on talking with him but General Hammond insisted that we should contact the Tok'ra about him so that they could send someone to get a copy of his ideas. Merlin wanted to go with us but we couldn't let him unfortunately.

When we reached the world the Tok'ra have been using as a base recently, we were heading across the forest to the base when an Asgard warship belonging to Loki came out of the sky and seemed about to dive-bomb us. We managed to cloak just in time but Colonel O'Neill didn't make it and was transported away.

**Portion filed by Col. Jack O'Neill, SG-A Military **

As it turned out I wasn't being held captive by Loki, merely by Hel, his delightful daughter. She takes pretty much the same line about people that Hathor did before we did her in: seduce them or lock them away where they can't do any harm. In my case I got the seduction first, something that was doomed to failure given the presense of her spikes.

She seemed to want to know where Fenrir was being held. Given that I didn't know it was a bit hard for me to tell her where Gleipnir was being kept. After trying seduction she moved onto torture, something that she's very good at. I ended up unconcious.

I awoke on a very dark planet, suspended over a pit by some kind of force-field. The pit was very dark but there seemed to be something big moving around down at the bottom. Loki himself turned up to gloat along with Hel. Apparently I was in Hel, the realm of the damned. I was going to be held here for a while then taken for brain-washing.

I was onto my third escape plan when a number of guards turned up and began to deactivate the force-fields that held up all of the prisoners. They seemed to be doing it in a hurry and were about to reach me when some kind of attack force appeared at the end of the ledge wearing Battle Armour and shot them down. SG-2 managed to retrieve me and got me kitted out with my Armour (which they'd nicked back off some other guards) before we headed out.

I'm still not totally sure what happened between then and ending up in the Infirmary at the SG-C. Given that I've been granted a couple of days leave, I hope to catch up on other people's reports.

**Portion filed by Jolinar of Malkshur, Tok'ra, Symbiote of Major Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences **

When we made it back to the SG-C, with several Tok'ra in tow, we began to interrogate the POW Asgard that we'd captured during our last mission. They seemed to be confused by where Colonel O'Neill might have been taken but eventually came up with a single Stargate address that we could work from.

A taskforce comprising SG-1, SG-2, SG-3, the tenth Valkerie brigade, a few Tok'ra and Merlin assembled for the raid. Merlin in particular wanted to prove his word to us and seemed to feel that this mission would do it. We Gated to the Tok'ra's world as an assembly point. From here we all charged through the Gate to Hel.

It's not a nice place, comprising what seem to be breeding grounds for Jormungandar, pits of fire, lots of darkness and huge numbers of guards. It reminds me of Netu, though that world didn't have the guards.

We fought our way through the ranks, using stun weapons wherever possible. Eventually we made it to what seemed to be some kind of prison complex. SG-2 headed off to investigate a set of signs about a pit while the rest of us headed after Loki and Hel, who'd run off down a side passage.

Most of us were hit by some kind of paralysis field as we followed. Merlin and Daniel managed to evade it and squared off against Hel, Loki having vanished again. Given that he hasn't had any practise for several centuries, Merlin is very good at drama, counjouring up something like a thunderstorm from his staff to allow him to make a dramatic entrance. Hel went up against him with an Asgard Hammer weapon but was struck down by the deflection as he used Excaliber to defend himself. She ended up falling off the edge of the cliff.

Disabling the field that held us, Merlin led the retreat away from Loki's lair. We met up with SG-2 and Colonel O'Neill at the Stargate. Just before we jumped through to the Earth, we looked back. One wall of the huge cavern had simply vanished, revealing the surface of Hel. A number of ships were under construction and a couple seemed to have been completed. What looked like thousands of people were visible working on various things. Loki does have an army.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**  
- SG-1 (Minus Daniel Jackson and Colonel O'Neill), SG-3, Valkeries, Tok'ra - Held temporarily by paralysis field  
- Colonel Jack O'Neill - recovering from torture by Hel  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**  
- Hel (KIA)  
- Various guards/ warriors (POW)


	30. Children's Children

**Code Name:** **"For your Children's Children"**

**Mission Type:** Nu Seven - Artifact recovery

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Col, Davidson, SG-A Military, SG-26 Commanding Officer **

While on recon on the Beta Site, my team turned up what looked like a crashed ship. Given that the control team reported that nothing had been spotted coming in on any sensors, we assumed that the ship had crashed before the colony was set up. All of the signs however indicated that the ship had crashed recently.

Fearing that we might have located a new type of cloaking device that our sensors couldn't penatrate, we sent an urgent message back to the SG-C for a team to come out and examine it. There was apparently a bit of skeptism on the other end at the idea of a new design of cloaking device but SG-1 was dispatched to take a look.

After they had taken a look round they declared that they had seen this type of technology recently, apparently built into a bomb that had been rigged into a Stargate. They couldn't understand it any more now than they could then and the only person who had been able to (Colonel O'Neill) was currently on enforced leave to help him get over their last mission.

They considered calling him back but eventually decided to simply remove the more obvious parts for study elsewhere. The largest of these was an obelisk made out some kind of reflective material. When we removed it from the ship everything else failed and began to collapse. Even the parts that had been removed at the same time as the device began to crumble.

Some parts of the ship were apparently dangerous as the readings on Major Carter's scanners when haywire. Making a run for it we found that our Battle Armour was working at over a hundred and twenty percent efficiency. With this we made good time across the landscape, returning to the colony's base camp in half the time it had taken us to make the journey the other way.

SG-1 took the device with them back to the SG-C, the Stargate experiencing a slight ammount of disruption, apparently from having too much power put through it. As the device left, all the systems that had been running above their standard rating began to work as usual.

**Portion filed by Col. Jack O'Neill, SG-A Military **

I returned home for the first time in a couple of weeks, on enforced leave, to find Dr Frasier already there, explaining some of my recent adventures to Sara and Charlie. Apparently they were concerned that I might have problems as a result of what I'd been getting up to and she just wanted to make sure that my family knew what to do if something went wrong with me.

When she'd gone I took Charlie outside for a game out catch. He was interested in what I'd been getting up to until I told him about the Monkey things that we'd come across during the mission code-named 'These things...'. At this point he seemed to get worried, said something about that explaining things, then backed off and ran round a corner. When I followed him he'd vanished.

Hearing from Major Carter that they'd turned up a ship with technology in it similar to the stuff that I worked out how to use during the 'These things...' mission. Returning to the SG-C I said that yes I could see the resemblance but couldn't understand it any more than I could the Asgard language that I'd managed to read during the 'Family Reunion' mission when I was on Sedaya.

I was about to call it a day and head home again when the Stargate dialed up. Lt Simmons was first unable to close the Iris, then found he couldn't activate any of the other defences that were installed in the room. When the Stargate finished dialing up a nine symbol address, a most remarkable thing came out of it.

**Portion filed by Lt Harry Miles (Lermac), SG-A Military **

General Hammond was about to recall everyone from the Gateroom when one of the small purple Monkey-like creatures that we'd met during the 'These things...' mission suddenly stepped through the Event Horizon. Whereas before these things had moved with the almost random motion of Monkeys everywhere, this one moved as if ever part of it was under absolute control.

As if that surprise wasn't enough, the effect when it opened it's mouth to speak was even more so. The links between the Stargate and the power lines started sparking, computer systems failed... It felt like the SG-C was hit by some kind of Earthquake. The creature seemed to be put out by this and a few seconds later tried to speak again.

This time we could understand it, though it was still a bit deafening. What it apparently wanted was to see SG-1 and General Hammond in the conference room right away. We led it up there and tried to talk to it.

'It' was apparently willing to be called Samuel (not it's real name, merely one that it wouldn't object to being called) and spoke with a deep South African accent. It was also apparently a Ferling (as in the most advanced race in the original four race alliance). Apparently he'd come to collect the Megalith which we'd taken from a Ferling vessel that had crashed on the Beta Site.

The Megalith is apparently a device that they invented a few millenia ago. It is capable of quite a lot, including providing power for an entire planetary population, shielding the planet, reshaping and maintaining the atmosphere of the planet, acting as a weapon for use by the planet and a lot besides. Apparently Megaliths were using in ships as a means of rapid transport, literally jumping them from one side of the universe to another in an instant.

When Colonel O'Neill enquired about the knowledge he'd had since we visited their world, Samuel appologied. Apparently they'd given Colonel O'Neill a large part of their knowledge in an attempt to see how Humans would react to it and as a gift 'to your Children's Children'. Apparently the knowledge was stored within him in such a way that he couldn't conciously access it. It would only become avaliable to him at times of peril and 'eventually'.

The 'eventually' apparently means that the knowledge will breed true through generations, meaning that any kids Colonel O'Neill has (not counting Charlie) will also have this knowledge but will be in the same situation that he's in with regards to it. Over many generations his decendents will be able to access more and more of it until they can access the whole lot. By that time most of the human race would have this knowledge through interbreeding.

When he heard this explanation Jack called home and asked Sara to pass on the message to Charlie that one of the purple monkeys was in the SG-C facility and would he like to talk to it? Charlie turned up a few minutes later, seethingly angry and seemed about to physically assault Samuel. It now turns out that the Ferlings are mentally advanced to the point that they don't actually need the Megaliths any more. This was proven when Samuel temporarily assumed his natural form.

None of us can get a clear picture of what his natural form is and the security system refused to operate while he had assumed it. All that we can actually remember is a sense of power and reverence. When he changed back to his normal form Samuel claimed that though his people were old enough to have evolved that far and have some pretty amazing powers, the Gro'Hondor had been old when they'd first developed star travel and were a lot more powerful. Charlie himself is apparently older than recorded Human civillisation.

Samuel took the Megalith with him when he left. Charlie sent a warning with him that they shouldn't interfeer with Humanity like that again. When Samuel started to complain, Charlie apparently started up the Stargate and sent both the Samuel and the Megalith through in a violent motion. Apparently they won't be annoying us in the near future.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**  
- None  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**  
- Potential injury to Samuel (Ferling) - Unconfirmed


	31. Times of Searching

**Code Name:** **"Times of Searching"**

**Mission Type:** Beta Eight - Rogue Goa'uld Capture

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Col. Jack O'Neill, SG-A Military **

I was just returning to the SG-C having been cleared as OK by Dr Frasier when we recieved a transmission from Abydos. Apparently Apophis had landed a ship on the pyramid and was trying to hook some technology into the local Stargate. We made a trip there and arrived just after Apophis jumped through. What had us confused was that he'd apparently gone through then almost instantly appeared back in the temple.

When they examined the technology he'd rigged up to the Stargate, Sam and Harry came up with the guess that it was Quantum Mirror technology and that Apophis had rigged it up so that he could also slingshot round Abydos' star and thereby reach an alternate universe in a different time period.

By examining the analysis of the Solar Flare activity, we managed to work out that he'd gone back seven and a half years, to the time period that we'd been on our first mission to Abydos. Returning to the SG-C we collected equipment together that would allow us to return once we'd grabbed Apophis, then headed through.

We (SG-1 only) turned up just before Ra's ship arrived and were accosted by Major Kawalsky. Eventually we managed to explain things, just enough that he was willing to not point a gun at us. When Ra's Jaffa turned up we took them out and then set off looking for Apophis.

We eventually tracked him down inside Ra's ship, appealing to the Supreme System Lord, offering his knowledge of the future that had happened in our universe in return for his old job back. As a token of his good word, Apophis brought a gift that had apparently escaped Kasuf's notice when he'd been on Abydos: a six year old Harsesis, his own son.

He'd also brought some kind of new device, apparently it's a TER scanner and projector without the weapon part which he didn't need anyway as he was carrying what looked like a TEMPER rifle anyway. He activated it and was apparently going to activate a cloaking device as a demonstration when Ra spotted us hovering in the background. We were about to start out in a firefight when Apophis pulled the rifle round to cover the Harsesis' head, using him as a living shield.

**Portion filed by Major Samantha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences**

It was sickening to watch Apophis use his own son as a shield. Ra seemed to appreciate this as an appropriate gesture for a System Lord to make. We managed to escape, just, and made it down to the planet before any of the Jaffa could capture us. We made for the catacombs that we'd hidden in before, reaching them in a state of disarray and picking up the original Stargate team as we went.

We then had to convince them of who were were and what we were doing here. When we told them what was going on in our universe and therefore why Apophis had come here, they seemed to be surprised. They were slightly put out when we couldn't provide the co-ordinates of the second conference world for them to visit. They were however keen that they should take out Apophis as soon as possible.

Colonel O'Neill and Daniel started to reminise about what they'd done the last time they were here. Jack suggested that they could use the Nuke that the other team would have with them to take them out. When I pointed out that Apophis probably knew about that and what a Nuke would be capable of, he got upset; apparently killing Ra once wasn't enough for him.

When the Death Gliders began to bomb the city we tried to hold them off using our weapons. We knocked out one of them and sent the other off limping and smoking badly. When Ra sent a hundred or so Jaffa across the desert to assault the city we were a bit stuck, especially when we saw that Apophis was amongst them (cloaked of course) and was carrying both a shield generator and TEMPER weapon.

**Portion filed by Lt Harry Miles (Lermac), SG-A Military **

When we spotted Apophis we knew that the Jaffa were supposed to be a distraction to keep us from noticing him. Colonel O'Neill managed to take him out with a head-shot from Daniel's TT2. Both the shot and Apophis' collapse apparently went unnoticed by the Jaffa.

While the Jaffa marched through the village, checking for us in a none to subtle way, we grabbed Apophis and, keeping the other team under cover, headed out into the desert to hide in the caves Kasuf had used when he was keeping Apophis' son hidden.

Once there we tried to make plans. Given that half the technology he'd been carrying was missing, we guessed that Apophis must have left it with Ra. Realising what we had to do, we waited until the Jaffa had returned to the ship, then under the cover of their return slipped in. Whilst everyone else searched for the Nuke, I managed to sidetrack myself and tried hacking into the control systems for Ra's ship.

When it became apparent that Apophis wasn't going to return, Ra began to get agitated and ordered that the Nuke be sent through to the Earth right away while Death Gliders bombed the village to make a better job of it than the Jaffa did.

Whilst there was nothing I could do about the Nuke except warn the others, I could do something about the Gliders. As they launched and began to attack the village, I got control of the ship's weapons and started to blow them out of the sky. Ra realised that something was wrong and ordered the Gliders to return.

As the Gliders did return, I made a hasty retreat and left just in time to escape the lift-off, grabbing the Harsesis as I went. I met the others in the temple where they'd managed to take out the Jaffa and grab the Nuke but as before it had been started running and wouldn't stop.

Apparently drawing on the knowledge given to him by the Ferlings, Colonel O'Neill managed to deactivate the bomb, much to the startlment of the local team. Everyone went outside and watched as Ra's ship passed into high orbit and began to fire shots into the hillside near the village.

Getting into his systems again, I managed to set the weapons to constantly overload, blowing his ship to pieces along with the technology brought by Apophis and Ra himself. With many veiled hints as to what the future might hold, we departed, returning to our present and handing Apophis over to the Goa'uld/ Tok'ra for Tribunal.

The Harsesis is apparently going to be raised by Dray'ac, Teal'c's wife until such a time as he is able to communicate more effectively. Colonel O'Neill insists that we already have all of his knowledge anyway either from myself or the Goa'uld/ Tok'ra so there's no reason to worry about getting hold of it yet. Once he's old enough he'll be allowed to join the SG-A if he wants, though that is up to him.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**  
- None  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**


	32. Revealing Light

**Code Name:** **"Revealing Light"**

**Mission Type:** Sigma 9 - Planetary Evacuation

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Major David Farley, SG-A Military (SG-26)**

Our tour of duty on the Nox' homeworld was disrupted when the Male'arn attacked it. Recently the Nox have been helping us in combat against the Male'arn, hiding everyone if the combat got too heavy. Apparently there's some old blood that's been spilt between the Nox and the Male'arn back when they were the Ancients and so it wasn't a surprise when they attacked.

Primarch City (the city-ship nearest the Stargate) had decloaked for a while (the Nox didn't explain their actions as usual). It came as a bit of a shock to us when a city nearby (a few kilometres away) was blown to bits from orbit. The ODS system showed us a number of Male'arn warships before it was taken out.

Realising that the Male'arn must have developed a means of penetrating the Nox' cloaking effect (a TER doesn't work with them), I ordered an immediate evacuation of the survivors. There was resistance until a ground party was attacked by a group of Kordask accompanied by another creature, dubbed a 'Screamer'.

The primary purpose of this creature seems to be aimed at taking out the Nox. One of them spotted us and did scream. This apparently had the effect of scaring the Nox nearby and apparently caused them to cloak themselves (whether this is a direct effect or simply a result of them being scared is uncertain).

Once we were cloaked the Screamers seemed to be able to see us better and cut down half a dozen Nox before I got them running away. Eventually I managed to convince them to give us our weapons back and evacuate. I also managed (with more difficulty) to convince them not to cloak themselves or us, not matter what the provocation. We tried to evacuate the city-ship and ended up with SG-26 serving as guardians for a mile long line of Nox.

Lieutenant Morris went back to the SG-C to get reinforcements and warn them of what was going on. The rest of us tried to hold the line against increasingly large numbers of Kordask and Screamers.

**Portion filed by Major Samantha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences**

When we heard what was going on on the Nox' world, we wanted to help. Unfortunately owing to the Stargate being open, there was no way that we could get there through the Stargate. Lermac however had a cunning plan and hooked part of an Asguard Transporter into the Stargate Interface Computer and through that into the Stargate, thus meaning that we could use the Matter-Stream as a guide and Transport back through the Wormhole to the Nox' world.

We turned up just the other side of the Stargate in amongst the Nox and almost ended up being pushed back through before we managed to reach the sides. Kordask and Screamers had traced the line back to the Stargate and began to attack there just after we arrived. Using TEMPERs, we set up a better defence than the TT3-KA rifles that SG-26 are issued with under the defence agreement with the Nox.

We barely made it back before the first Arska appeared on the scene. The thing in Daniel apparently activated and caused him to blow a massive hole in their ranks, with Colonel O'Neill grabbing his arm to redirect the shots away from the Arska and at the Kordask and Screamers. However he does it, Daniel is certainly powerful with those shots and it's a good thing he had that medallion with him or the Stargate would probably have shut down.

We went through the Stargate and the Iris just closed in time to allow one Screamer through, which was promptly cut down by the defence unit, SG-1 and SG-26.

**Portion filed by Dr Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences**

I was forced to undergo a brief medical check to make sure there were no new side-effects of the thing in me going active. Whilst I was in the Infirmary we had a conference there with General Hammond, Lya and Anteaus. It seems that there is more to the feud between the Male'arn and the Nox than we'd previously understood. For one thing the Nox have been helping in combat which makes them more of a target than usual.

Upon learning that the Nox had established a colony on a world without a Stargate, we headed off to the Construction Site and grabbed the Dreadnaught. We then headed for this new world, hoping to reach it before the Male'arn did. At the same time another ship was dispatched to the Freeden world in case the male'arn managed to find that through the Nox.

As it happens we did manage to reach there and had taken the three city-ships into Hyperspace before any Male'arn did show up. We were starting to relax when a Hyperspace Picket line brought us out and into the middle of a lot of disruption charge blast fields. By going on visual sensors alone we were able to just about make out the form of a Male'arn ship.

It quickly became apparent that they weren't here for us. The wreakage of a number of Tok'ra vessels was visible through the mess. The Male'arn seemed to have been about to leave when we were caught and so when we spotted them they were starting up their weapons again. There was one minor point that we did notice though. When they got their systems online, they didn't head for us.

We managed to work out that they were in fact after an Assault Glider that seemed to have escaped the destruction. It flew past us and it's pilot seemed to realise that we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves against the Male'arn, or escape for that matter until the Picket Line was down.

The pilot turned out to be Martouf. He started flying away from us, past the Male'arn, in an attempt to make them think it was him that had been brought out of Hyperspace instead of us. Sam was getting worked up about us not being able to help Martouf but even I saw the wisdom of simply staying where we were any keeping quiet.

Martouf kept up a commentry at us, constantly broadcasting messages that he was on our tail and under attack from the Male'arn. Just before he reached the edge of the Picket Line he was caught by a shot from a Braashek class ship. The last words we picked up from him sounded like a set of co-ordinates and 'Jolinar'.

The Male'arn were apparently worried as they didn't even go looking for the fleet that Martouf had suppossedly been looking for and simply collapsed the Picket Line, jumping to hyperspace a few seconds later. With the Picket gone, we went to Hyperspace ourselves, making it to the Tok'ra world of Aversham without any more trouble.

The Tok'ra were sorry to hear about the fleet that had been destroyed and Jacob was sympathetic about Martouf. Jack however was more concerned about the co-ordinates that Martouf had given us. Since the Tok'ra didn't have an up to date set of Star charts, we decided to go back to the SG-C where things have been set up as a sort of mass intelligence centre for everything. We should be able to find something out there.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**  
- Tok'ra taskforce (KIA)  
- Martouf (KIA)  
- 11 Nox City-ships and population (KIA)  
- 12 Freeden (KIA)  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**  
- Multiple Kordask (KIA)  
- Multiple Screamers (KIA)  
- 1 Link class Male'arn vessel


	33. Last Words

**Code Name:** **"Last Words"**

**Mission Type:** Tau 3 - Assault

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Treldan Alriek, Tollan Military, Assigned to SG-1 **

By looking through the central records database, we managed to find out the co-ordinates Martouf had given us were for a system in the midst of a whole series of systems that the male'arn had recently annexed. A Hyperspacial Probe was diverted to scan the area. Though it was destroyed by the defences, it transmitted enough for us to see that a shipyard was under construction there.

Given that until now the Male'arn have had to rely on a Galaxy Gate in order to get ships here, a shipyard would give them a massive advantage that we'd been the ones with so far: Home ground. Gneral Hammond, Thor, Garshaw and Yu all agreed that something needed to be done quickly.

It was agreed that an assault should be made, a commando raid rather than the all out attack that some people were planning. SG-1, Merlin, Aris Boch and some Freeden were hastily gathered together. At the time we had no idea of how we were going to get onto the station, though Lieutenant Miles solved that with the Transporter trick through the Stargate.

We materialised almost a hundred metres from the local Stargate. Kordask were standing guard over it and some kind of Iris was in place over the front of it. Pal'Chenka were all over the place, so it was a good thing we left Daniel behind or he'd have torn the place to bits in a few seconds.

We made our way through the shipyard, trying to avoid detection as best we could. It was decided that we would be better off if we split up, Colonel O'Neill, myself, Aris and Teal'c taking half the Freeden with us while the rest of them went with Major Carter, Narteim, Lermac and Merlin.

**Portion filed by Lieutenant Harry Miles (Lermac), SG-A Military **

Our team made it's way through the shipyard in the direction of the main power station. Our plan was to try to access it and if possible overload it. At first this was made difficult by the fact that we couldn't find any sort of central power supply. Then when we did find one, it was very heavily guarded.

I tried to access the controls by remote and by accident set off and alarm. Kordask came to investigate and we only just made it through the nearest wall in time to avoid being spotted. Apparently we managed to set off an alarm by doing that and ended up in a massive game of hide and seek with the Kordask who, fortunately, didn't seem to realise what they were up against.

After visiting several observation decks, three loading bays and one ship (quite by accident) we ended up back at the reactor, now less guarded. Taking the opertunity, we jumped the guards and tried to fiddle the controls. I'd just set it to overload (and to hide the fact that it was overloading), when we were all caught in some kind of Transporter and ended up standing in a large chamber.

The Freeden were worried by the darkness, though the three of us switched over to IR scanners. We found ourselves facing what turned out to be a Male'arn (no one has seen one for several thousand years). They are big, dark skinned, not bipedal and the one we faced had three cybernetic arms with weapons built into them.

**Portion filed by Col. Jack O'Neill, SG-A Military **

While Sam's team went for the reactors, I decided on a different approach. My theory was to grab a ship and try doing some damage with one of them. Finding one was hard enough. Most seemed to be Link ships, not much good against a shipyard. Eventually we did find one of the larger Braashak class ships though.

Just before we boarded it, we heard an alarm start up. I guessed that Sam had been found and we quickly boarded the ship. We moved through the ship (more at random that any other way) trying to find the bridge. We found what seemed to be the bridge eventually and ended up in a firefight with the Kordask and Pal'Chenka that were manning it. One Arska turned up and tried to convert us, scaring me something awful, though apparently the Freeden can walk through fire as well as everything else, so the attempt missed.

Someone set off an alarm during the fight and once it was over we ended up with someone trying to contact us. The knowledge the Ferlings gave me took over at that point and I managed to convince them that it had been a minor malfunction and that we were already working on it. Somehow we managed to fool the internal sensors into thinking that we were Pal'Chenka and we got away with it.

Just to show how much we'd got away with it, they told us that there was a set of prisoners to be Transported aboard our ship. I managed to get them aboard and it turned out to be Sam's team. We were ordered to take them to a certain solar system for interrogation. Everyone was making shut-up gestures at Sam to keep her from giving us away.

Starting up the ship I took us out of the shipyard before turning the ship's weapons back on the massive structure. We took out some of the structure before the reactor started to show signs of overheating. We went to Hyperspace just ahead of a massive shockwave that tore the yard to pieces.

We got as far as the Construction Site and left the ship in the hands of the engineers there before heading back to the Earth. Sam seemed to be happy that Martouf had been avenged and his burial service was held a few hours after we got back.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**  
- 2 Freeden (WIA)  
- Aris Boch (WIA)  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**  
- Male'arn Shipyards - Destroyed - All population KIA


	34. The Future Spoke

**Code Name:** **"The Future Spoke"**

**Mission Type:** Zulu 3 - Exploration

Mission Report

**Portion filed by - Dr Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences **

We made contact with the people of a planet called Bedrosia thanks to Major Carter's 'cold-dialing' program. Visiting this world we discovered from a local called Nyan that until recently the Stargate had been buried by the command of someone called Harenas. He was the god that had freed the people of Bedrosia from the rule of Nefertum, an old Goa'uld, about ten thousand years ago.

Apparently their equivilent of the bible contains a reference to a specific era, a specific date and time even, when the Stargate should be unburied. At this time a number of travellers would come through, unaware of their place in the future. People were very excited about us being there as apparently there's been a bit of dissent recently over whether they should bother.

All of us were worried about the idea of someone being able to predict to within a matter of minutes when we would dial up the gate. They even had a good idea of who we were and who we worked for. When we asked they were willing to answer questions about their culture, what had happened since Harenas had vanished millenia ago. One of the things they were apparently supposed to show us was a temple carved into a mountain that Harenas had created.

When we entered the temple, we knew that at least part of the stories must have been accurate. The 'Temple' was a Tok'ra facility, with weapons built into the outer surface, just below the surface of the mountain. What worried various people was that the facility had technology in it that was far more advanced than anything the Alliance has at the moment.

None of the locals was willing to touch the equipment within the facility, owing to some of the myths that have surrounded it. When Sam did touch a control panel, the entire facility sprung into life. Some kind of prerecorded holographic message came up in the middle of the room we were in, apparently as a result of our presense.

**Portion filed by Major Samantha Carter, SG-A Stargate Sciences **

The message that came up was from Harenas. He addressed himself firstly to SG-1, then to me personally. He told us that the facility was an experimental Time Travel craft, designed to go back ten thousand years to Bedrosia and wait there, protected by it's own weapon systems and the locals until it was time for us to find it. If this wasn't alarming enough, what he said next, to me, was certainly shocking.

He claimed that he was my son, that Narrim and I had designed the facility and helped in constructing it shortly after the Earth was destroyed while I was on Tollana. By sending the facility back ten thousand years, we had ensured that the Male'arn wouldn't notice it's arrival. It was however important that as soon as we were able to, we built a copy of the facility and sent it back in time to complete the causality cycle.

It was a nasty shock to find out that I was destined to marry Narrim. Narteim seemed to get thoughtful upon hearing this, then admitted that Narrim is his uncle, making Harenas his cousin-in-law. The hologram had waited while we talked, probably recorded that way using the footage taken from our Battle Armour's combat recorders. He went on to say that the technology within the facility had been cleared by the entire Alliance for transit through time in the Facility. If any of the other groups or races objected, authentications were avaliable of this fact.

The hologram shut down at the same time that a number of alarms started up. We managed to bring up various sensors which showed tactical displays for the entire Solar system. One of them showed a Male'arn Braashek class ship coming into orbit, accompanied by a number of Hordan class. Without us even being able to think about what to do, the entire mountainside vanished from above the facility and various weapons opened fire on the Male'arn.

All five of the ships were destroyed almost instantly. The sensors showed that there wasn't even any debris left over from any of them, as if they'd simply vanished.

**Portion filed by Narrim, Liason to the Tollan Curia**

When Major Carter summoned me to Bedrosia, I didn't guess that it would be with a prediction of our future. I was at first uncertain about the technology that was within the facility, then alarmed by the message. My first duty though was to check that the Curia had indeed authorised the transport of this cargo. When it turned out that they had, and that the rest of the cargo had similar clearances from other races, the SG-C laid claim to a large part of it.

Realising that they meant to use the technology, despite even their own statements about introducing advanced technology into a culture, Councilor Travell ordered me to keep watch on Major Carter, using the prediction about our future if I needed to, to make sure that she did nothing rash. When at first I objected, she said that given the message, our future was already sealed and I may as well make the most of it.

I returned to the SG-C and informed major Carter that I had been chosen to make sure she didn't miss-use the technology she had been granted by the future. She saw through my excuses and I had to admit to why the Curia had chosen me to watch her. We both agreed that we would not force the future we had seen to come around, allowing our relationship to develop naturally instead.

When we had some time to ourselves, I made a request of her. Recently I had begun to see unrest within the Tollan Militia (not the military: the original Militia) and suspected that they would try some kind of armed insurrection against the Curia soon. I requested of Major Carter that she configure some of the SG-C's shape-shifting technology for me so that I could, if it became necessary, take on the form of a Kayarn Beast.

These are creatures from Tollan 'fairy tales' (this is the nearest applicable name that I can find for this type of story). The creatures were said to be large and hairy, with big teeth. The story goes that the first of them came to our world through the Stargate, and the only person to witness this was a young boy. When he told people they didn't believe him. That night he lay away, fearing the Kayarn would come for him. He managed to keep his brother awake. According to the original story the boy was good and so the creature sent him to sleep. His brother was naughty and the Kayarn changed his mind so that he was good, but he was so terrified by what he had done before that he died of sorrow the next day.

Major Carter was interested in the story and said that Daniel Jackson might like to hear about it. She began working on the configurations for the Shape-shifting technology, claiming that my fears about my people's safety should come before the examination of the Facility's technology.

Several of the Earth's scientists tried to get hold to equipment from the facility while I was at the SG-C. Major Carter and the rest of SG-1 managed to turn them away. Apparently their 'mad rush' to get hold of technology from the Facility was simply to make sure that they did get some before the rest of the Alliance denied them access to it. Narteim has suggested to me that this isn't the actual reason but everyone seems willing to uphold the idea of it so I see no reason to doubt it.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**  
- None  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**  
- 1 Braashek class ship - Destroyed  
- 5 Hordan class ships - Destroyed


	35. The Harder They Fall

**Code Name:** **"The Harder They Fall"**

**Mission Type:** Various - Multiple team mission

Mission Report

**Known information on PX9-K47 (Detarnos) **

Inhabited world - Human population relocated from Earth - Low/ Medium level of technology  
**Former Asgard Protected Planet**  
Local Stargate confirmed functional and clear of obstructions  
Ambient Temperature near Stargate = 27C  
Local gravity = 0.85g  
No enviormental hazards noted

**Portion filed by - Sergeant Dan Roper, SG-23, SG-A Military **

SG-23 went on a standard recon to PX9-K47 to check that there was no sign on Male'arn interfeerence there. We were greeted by the locals, who's culture apparently stems from that of the Romans and Greeks. They seemed to have avoided the influence of the Male'arn and everyone else recently. They claimed not to have seen or heard anything from or about the Male'arn.

They invited us to a feast that they had been about to have in honour of some visitors from another continent. We'd settled down with them when the visitors appeared. We later discovered the group to consist of a Male'arn, four Kordask, two Screamers, an Arska and five Tok'ra Pal'chenka. Before we could actually reach for our weapons we were attacked and knocked unconscious.

When we woke we were being held in what looked like a padded room. The whole place seemed to be alive. We'd been stripped of our gear and left only with our trousers and t-shirts. We talked for a while before a trio of Kordask came and told us to follow them. Two of them kept behind us while the third lead the way. We were lead through what looked like a living creature (apparently Male'arn ships are largely biological) until we ended up in a chamber with several Arska in it.

At this point things became a little blurred. I can remember something along the lines of a voice talking in my ear and a burning sensation every time I tried to do something it didn't tell me to. I can vaguely remember going back to the SG-C, Lieutenant Harris bruising himself and being confined to the infirmary. We went through the Gate to rendevous with a group of Tok'ra. The next thing I remember is a feeling of being freezing cold and finding SG-1 pointing their weapons at me. Dr Jackson had an arm pointing at me and his eyes seemed to be glowing.

**Portion filed by Narrim, Liason to the Tollan Curia **

Really I should have been more suspicious when the Militia invited SG-1 to Tollana. Recently, as I had already confided to Major Carter, there has been unrest amongst them. In one or two cases this has led to quarrels, but never anything that wasn't sorted out by the next day. Councillor Travell had asked me to calm them down, as the only person that they still listened to with anything other than contempt. I never realised what they might do.

SG-1, minus Dr Jackson and Lermac who were otherwise engaged, arrived on Tollana at the expected time. They were shown to the council chamber that had been errected by the Militia, where they were to be guests of honour at one of their meetings. I managed to get myself invited whilst keeping the rest of the Council away. Even now some of them are suspicious of why I did this.

The meeting began as all those I have attended did. Initially the only difference was the introduction of SG-1 to those people that didn't recognise them. After a while though the tone of the meeting began to turn hostile. At this point I suggested to Colonel O'Neill that if any of his team got a chance to address everyone, that they make an attempt to calm things down.

Colonel O'Neill was called up to the front to take part in the discussion of the situation with regards to the Male'arn. When he did try to calm them down, to turn the discussion away from total war and the extermination of the Male'arn, a number of the people in the discussion stood, revealing medallions similar to those worn by Arska. None of the people at the meeting would have seen the medallions so didn't realise the significance of the items.

It seems that recently, as we deduced, a few of the Militia had been claiming to have visions from the gods that our ancestors believed in. They had been rallying the other members of the Militia to lead a _Jihad_ against all species that opposed the Tollan race. They have apparently been calling on holy fire to purify those that are true to their cause.

Realising that a number of them must have been changed to Pal'chenka, probably just enough to stop the others from talking to anyone or asking questions, SG-1 and I decided to make a hasty retreat and call in Daniel Jackson. With his brand of 'magic' he would be able to remove all of the Fires from the Militia and thus calm them down. Unfortunately we didn't count on them taking military action against the Curia.

Narlemn, Narteim's brother, led a group that had armed themselves and where going to march on the council chambers and take over. SG-1 and I were grabbed by members of a different group. I witnessed Major Carter whispering to Teal'c a few seconds before he started causing trouble. He picked up one of the Militia and flung him at a number of others nearby. While they tried to restrain him, Major Carter passed a Shape-shifting device to me which she had set up with the patterns for a Kayarn Beast.

As Teal'c was subdued, I activated the device, changing form and nearly crushing my guards at the time. I had only a few seconds of confusion on the part of the Militia in which to get used to the idea of walking on four legs, being covered in fur and being mildly telepathic before they turned their weapons on me. Fortunately some of the youngest, still slightly conditioned by the story of the Kayarn Beast from their childhood, were begining to feel tired just at the sight of me.

I was able to render the rest of the Militia unconscious before they managed to shoot me. I will admit that I felt almost unclean after doing it to them, reaching into so many minds and forcing them to sleep. Colonel O'Neill and the rest of SG-1, apart from Major Carter, were surprised by the transformation and the effect I had on the Militia. I changed back, with difficulty, and explained the situation before we arranged for guards and sent a message to the SG-C asking that Daniel Jackson could come quickly.

**Portion filed by Dr Daniel Jackson, SG-A Cultural Sciences**

I was at a conference in England about various myths and legends when the call came through to head back to the SG-C. Merlin and Harry had accompanied me, partly to act as reference material. When we got back to the SG-C, Colonel O'Neill brought me up to date on the situation and warned me that many of the Tollan may be Pal'chenka. As the only person that can remove a Pillar of Fire from someone, I was the only one that could help.

Reaching Tollana, I was immediately assaulted by the presense of the Pillars. The creature within me must have kicked in even before I stepped out of the Stargate as the next thing after stepping into the Earth gate that I remember is coming round in Sam's arms, having apparently passed out with the effort of removing all of the Pillars from the Militia.

We left Narrim to clear up the mess, apologising for having to do so. We got back to the SG-C and the fardling thing cut in again. This time I awoke to find myself in the infirmary, with a very badly chilled Lieutenant Harris on the next bed. Apparently he'd been inhabited by a Pillar as well and I'd managed to take it out just before it managed to jump into Dr Frasier.

When he'd recovered enough to talk, Harris was desperate to do so, actually fighting off Dr Fraiser's attempts to subdue him. He warned us that the rest of his team had been compromised as well and that they were supposed to be meeting with a group of Tok'ra that were similarly inhabited by Pillars. He also warned us that there was something big planned with one of the founding groups of the Alliance, something to do with the phrase 'the harder they fall'.

General Hammond was pretty torn by what to do. While I was probably capable of stopping them all, he had the slight problem of Dr Fraiser telling him that I wasn't well enough to go anywhere. I solved the situation by leaving with the rest of SG-1 without telling her. We arrived at the meeting place to find SG-23 and a group of Tok'ra along with half a dozen Asgard all talking together. I guess I must have been getting used to the near constant usage of the creature's power as I can remember most of what happened.

When I'd cleared the Pillars out of all of them I must have fainted because the next time I woke I was in the SG-C. Thor had arrived and was discussing with General Hammond about the disapperance of several ships recently.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**  
- Frostbite to multiple members of SG-A  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**  
- Approximately two thousand Pillars of Fire (KIA)


	36. Small Packages

**Code Name:** **"Small Packages"**

**Mission Type:** Sigma 9 - Homeworld under attack

**Earth Abandoned - Records taken from Alpha Site sources**

* * *

Mission Report

**Known information on Species classed as Replicators **

**Extremely Dangerous: Do not approach, call for military backup if there is the possibility of their presense**  
**Believed extinct**  
Macro-robotic species  
Individually Self-aware/ Group communication  
Creators/ Planet of Origin/ Date of Creation - unknown  
The Replicators are able to disassemble almost any known material or alloy and convert it into more of themselves. If loosed into a advanced planetary enviroment, they will consume all available resources before commondeering a ship to travel elsewhere.

**Portion filed by - Thor, Asgard Warlord over the Milky Way galaxy **

The disappearence of a number of Asgard ships recently has been troubling us. A couple managed to transmit a warning about some kind of transporter beam that went straight through their shields and some kind of intruders, then nothing. When ships were dispatched they couldn't locate any of the vessels.

I was at the SG-C when one of these vessels turned up. It appeared at around the orbit of the world Mars, apparently having gone straight through the Picket Line without stopping or bothering to activate it's cloaking device. It headed for the Earth and took up an orbit. A number of attempts at communication were made, to no avail. Whoever was within the ship did not want to talk.

When the Dreadnaught arrived and focused it's sensors on the ship, they discovered that there was in fact no crew aboard it. This concerned everyone as an Asgard vessel is able to pilot itself for a while (as proved by the existence of Surt, Loki's safeguard against death) but would be unable to get through a Picket Line without the right codes or anyone aboard.

After it had orbited for a short while, General Hammond ordered that a MALP be transported aboard. At the same time he requested that Colonel O'Neill call his son and ask if he knew what was going on. O'Neill apparently had some trouble with this as his son was at a friend's house for a few days.

When the MALP showed a perfectly normal ship, General Hammond ordered that we attempt to use it's remote capabilities to manouver the ship elsewhere. This proved impossible when a security system came on and destroyed the MALP. The next idea was to send an SG team with the correct access codes and shields in case to do the job.

**Portion filed by Col. Jack O'Neill, SG-1, SG-A Military **

SG-1 volenteered to go aboard the Asgard vessel with a group of Tok'ra Unas in backup. Choska seemed eager to help out for once and his Tok'ra seems to be adapting nicely to having an Unas rather than a Human as a host, though he doesn't speak much. We all arrived on the ship in the main Transport area and made our way through to the Bridge. As the MALP had suggested, there didn't seem to be anyone on board.

Reaching the Bridge we found that the access codes had been changed when the security system started up and nearly shot us out of existence. After we took out the security system's weapons, we melted down the door to the Bridge, deciding not to waste time hot-wiring the door. We walked straight into a scene out of a history video.

There must have been thousands of things that looked like Replicators all over the Bridge. In the centre of the Bridge, apparently tapping directly into the central power and control lines that ran through it, stood what looked exactly like a Replicator, but was about three metres tall. Realising that a number of Replicators must have escaped the purges, we backed out of the room, intending to leave before they noticed us enough to care that we were watching them.

It seems though that these ones were going to react better than the old sort. The big one spotted us and instantly all of them turned to face us. We began to back off and they began to follow, at speed. These new versions apparently have shielding as well as the usual ability to rebuild themselves (as proved when Choska took a swing at one with a force-axe). As well as this though they seem to have learnt how to join themselves together like Lego to make a larger version of themselves, with stronger shielding, more speed and weapons in one or two cases.

Our main advantage was that our shields were of the latest design while their's were (apparently) up to the level of Goa'uld personal shields a few years ago. Our TEMPER weapons could shoot straight through their shields and damage a few of the blocks but not enough to really slow them down. We called for Transport off the ship but got told that we would need to be near a viewport for them to be able to manage it. We headed back to the main Transport area, trying to hold back the Replicators as we went.

Choska managed a small victory when he brought down a section of the corridor with a well placed blow from his axe. We hurried off, managing to reach the Transport area just as they got through the blockage. They had almost managed to reach us when we were Transported out. Back at the SG-C, we brought the Planetary Defender Weapons to bear on the ship and managed it to blow it out of the sky, along with the Replicators just before it attempted to land.

Realising that the Replicators must have been responsible for the disappearence of the other vessels, we set out a plan to hunt them down. Given that these were lastest model Asgard vessels, we had little hope with anything short of a Planetary Defence system of taking out even one of them. The only ship we had capable of taking out an Asgard vessel is the Dreadnaught or the Braashek class ship that we captured (that we still don't know how to pilot).

The problem of piloting the Braashek was solved when we discovered that one of the Kordask that had been on it had come back to life after being declared dead several weeks ago when we killed him. Unusually he had purple fur rather than red. It was noticed that when he suddenly came to life, so did the ship. Sam suggested that he might be the pilot of it and somehow symbiotically linked into the systems.

Realising that this would give us a means of taking control of the Male'arn ship, we sent a message to the Alliance asking different groups to come and help us.

**Portion filed by Choska, SG-A Military, Tok'ra God-Slayer**

I and my troop decided to help against the Replicators in the best way we could. Heading for the SG-C Infirmary, we located Rengar, one of my troop that had been wounded by the Replicators. He was in stasis, preventing him from dying whilst people tried to work out how to assist him.

In a co-ordinated strike, we managed to remove him from stasis, carry him to the cells where the Purple Kordask was being kept and explain the situation to him. By the time anyone got to us he had transfered over to the Kordask and his host had died of his wounds. Rengar ended up unconscious along with his new host.

General Hammond was arguing with us about the merits of what we had done when Rengar awoke. When we were convinced of who he was, we all transported up to the ship, named the "Gene'ator Ra", a name from Tok'ra legend refering to the first Goa'uld ship to be captured by the Tok'ra and used against the System Lords.

We launched the ship just in time to witness a number of other Replicator vessels appear in orbit. They were accompanied by a Male'arn Togras ship and almost a hundred Warbikes. Realising that the Male'arn must have either converted these Replicators to their cause, or originally created them in the first place, we knew that we had to act quickly.

Almost before we could react we registered a huge number of Transports being made down to the surface of the Earth. Those that Transported down seemed to be carrying Transport inhibitors of some design for we were unable to get a lock on them afterwards. As more and more Kordask began to appear on the surface of the Earth, the Gene'ator Ra opened fire, taking out the Togras and a single Replicator vessel in the first shot. As we got reports that the Replicators were begining to swamp the SG-C's defences, General Hammond ordered an evacuation.

We did consider bombing the SG-C to prevent the Male'arn from getting hold of it, but then decided against it. There was no real reason to do it as they would probably just bring in a newer Stargate and we'd loose all of the information in the SG-C database. This wouldn't be such a bad thing in itself but much of the information was individually stored here.

Major Carter insisted that we Transport the technology from the Facility out of the SG-C. In this way we might at least gain some technology to fight back at the Male'arn with, as it was intended to be used. The SG-C command structure was moved to the Alpha Site, where it has been since then.

Mission Notes  
**Casualties or physical injuries to SG-A personnel:**  
- Host of Tok'ra Rengar - KIA  
- Multiple SG-C defenders - KIA/ WIA  
- Unknown numbers of forces on the Earth - KIA/ WIA  
**Casualties or physical injuries to off-world inhabitants:**  
- All known Replicator vessels - KIA  
- Togras class ship - KIA  
- Multiple Kordask - KIA


End file.
